Codename: Damon Salvatore
by Lily Hastings-Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie Bennett moves town more than most people change socks. When she moves to Mystic Falls, she teams up with Elena, Caroline and Anna to take down the boy who has played them all, Damon Salvatore? Easy huh? But what happens when she falls for him? AH
1. Prologue: New Town

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Prologue: New Town**

**A/N: Hey guys! I just had this totally awesome idea for an ALL HUMAN Bonnie/ Damon fic after watching the movie **_**John Tucker Must Die**_**. This fanfic is based on it (with some changes) so if you don't like the movie, this isn't the fic for you! I really hope you guys like it because I really had fun writing the prologue. **

**Enjoy! **

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I unloaded the last box out of the car. I was sick of moving house. I was sick of whenever I got acquainted to a house or town; we'd have to move again. And all because of Skip. Who is Skip might you ask? Skip is the nickname I use for my mother's boyfriends, because they 'skip' the relationships with her yet she never seems to learn. Whenever mom has a bad relationship with a guy, we always have to pack everything up and move to a new town. It's the downside of having a single mother. My dad left us when I was born; he apparently didn't care to stick around.

I shoved the box into the house, and slammed the door behind me. I carried it into the living room and placed it on the floor which was covered with bags, boxes and more, sighing as I eyed a couple of photos mom had unpacked before she went to buy groceries for lunch from the store. One was of me and mom a couple of years ago; I looked hideous with braces and a really bad hair day next to my gorgeous mom. She had always been way prettier than me; with brown eyes, long silky brown hair, caramel colored skin and a model-like figure, as opposed to my petite build, green eyes and wavy brown hair. The only feature we shared was our hair color.

Mom wasn't like those mom's you'd see on T.V though or even like any other mom I'd met before. She was more like my older sister; most people thought she was and that was what she told them a lot of the time. She liked to dress in young looking clothes from _Forever 21 _or _Gap_, she liked listening to _Ke$ha_ and _Lady Gaga_ and all those singers I didn't really like; I preferred James Morrison's dulcet tones, and she enjoyed watching _Gossip Girl_ and _One Tree Hill_ both of which I hated; Three Words: Too much drama.

I looked at the picture with a wistful sigh. We were in Atlanta, Georgia then, but we had moved really quickly as usual. I'd never made any friends even so. I didn't really stay long enough in one place to even try to fit in. I wasn't the cheerleader type with blonde hair and blue eyes, nor was I brainy enough to be on the honor roll; I usually scraped by with B's or C's; so I was just kind of like the bland type. I was the new girl who drifted through the hallways on her own from class to class, not really talking to anyone except when required to. I was used to being ignored; after all I was shy and quiet and I didn't mind staying silent for a while. I didn't even mind the loneliness most of the time. I was what most people would call 'invisible'.

I ran a hand through my hair, before running up to my room. It had a beautiful view, overlooking the garden which was green and with all sorts of flowers. The house we'd rented in Mystic Falls was way better than any we'd stayed in before, some of them being Motels even. I started unpacking my things and because I didn't have that much to call my own, I was done quickly. I sat down on my bed and just stared out of the window, thinking of how different this school might be, or would it be just the same? I wasn't sure. I really hoped it would be.

I heard the key turn in the door, so I ran downstairs and found my mom entering the house a brown bag of groceries in her hand. She was smiling; her whole face was lit up. "Hiya darling," She cried, and I took the bag from her and carried it into the kitchen.

She followed me, a grin on her face. "Guess what?" She asked me, practically jumping up and down in her boyfriend jeans with exhilaration. Her long brown hair was tied up in a French twist and she had a red halter top on and a red beret in her hair.

"What?" I asked her wearily, as I started unloading things into the cupboard and fridge. I pulled out a mix for Mac and Cheese, and started to prepare it.

"I have a date for tonight. His name is John and he's totally gorgeous. Blonde hair and blue eyes and all that," She exclaimed, her brown eyes lighting up with happiness. She leaned across the kitchen counter and waited for my reaction.

I looked at her, grimly. "Are you sure you don't want to wait a little? I mean, we just moved; I'm not sure I want to move again," I told her, mixing the Mac and Cheese in a big glass bowl.

"Don't be ridiculous. John is a total sweetheart," She looked dreamy for a second.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. He's probably just in town for a layover and he's just looking for someone to lay over," I murmured sarcastically, placing the mix in the microwave.

Mom smiled a little at my wisecrack, "Very funny, darling," She replied, breezily.

I sighed, pressing the buttons on the microwave. "It's probably true," I reminded her.

Mom didn't say anything for a second. "You look like you don't need any help, so I'm going to go get ready for my date," Mom explained.

"You aren't going to eat with me?" I asked, turning to look at her.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Bon. Maybe tomorrow?" She asked, before turning on her heel and running upstairs.

I sighed, listening to her heels clip clop on the floor above me. The microwave tinged, and I emptied the mix into a bowl. I took the bowl, a can of Mountain Dew, then headed into the living room to eat.

I flicked on the T.V but I couldn't find anything good to watch. I settled for reruns of _Friends_ though after a few minutes I flicked to _Family Guy_, annoyed because I didn't actually _have _any friends. And it didn't seem like I'd ever get any. I wasn't antisocial or anything; people just tended to disregard me.

I spooned some Mac and Cheese into my mouth just as mom headed into the room. She was dressed in a light brown wrap dress which brought out the chocolate brown in her eyes and her hair was hanging loose and straight. "Bonnie I forgot to tell you something," She was saying as she perched beside me on the couch.

I turned to her jadedly. "What? That the John dude has a BMW x5?" I asked, with a cynic smile.

Mom laughed, "No. When I was getting groceries, I passed a small restaurant called the Grill. They had a sign that they were looking for a vacancy for a waitress. I know you always like to get an after school job," She concluded with a tiny smile.

I shrugged, "I'll check it out. Where is the Grill? Is it walking distance?" I ate my last bite of Mac and Cheese, then shoved the bowl aside.

Mom looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure. It's a few streets away. You can take the Kia though," She explained. Her orange Kia Spark was one of her most prized possessions.

I shrugged again; "Sure," I sipped some Mountain Dew just as the doorbell rang.

Mom jumped up, an excited smile on her face. "Wish me luck," She pleaded, before she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

I sighed, and got up and put the empty bowl in the sink and threw the soda can in the trash can. I heard some conversation at the door, before it was closed and I was all alone again. I washed up my bowl before drying my hands and running upstairs to my room.

I dressed in some skinny jeans and a pink singlet and cardigan, before heading downstairs again. I would go to The Grill and try to get the job. It would be better than staying home doing nothing every day after school when mom went out every night to her dates. I rummaged in the key box for the car key, and when I found it I grinned, shoving it into my pocket.

I locked up the house, and got into the Kia hoping for the best. Maybe this town would be different. Maybe I'd actually fit in and make friends. Well, only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: So there it was… leave your feedback if you like it… If I don't get enough reviews, I'm just going to scrap the idea so it's up to you!**

**P.S there will be quotes from the movie in the fanfic, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the **_**John Tucker Must Die**_** storyline or quotes..**


	2. Three Dates

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 1- Three Dates**

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to update this one cause I got a whole lot of feedback! Thanks so much for reviewing, faving and adding this story to your alerts… it makes me SO happy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lillian (:**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I pushed the door of the Grill open with a sigh. I scanned the small restaurant with my eyes quickly. It was medium sized and wasn't really that busy but had a sort of homey atmosphere to it. A bar was set up on one side, a counter beside it and a door I assumed led to the kitchen; no two of them, on either side of the counter. I headed towards the counter itself and noticed a girl who looked about my age with honey colored wavy hair and brown eyes. She was skinny; way skinnier than I would ever be. But she was tall too, sort of like the Barbie types I'd had at my last school.

"Can I help you?" She was wiping the counter and her voice was high and came across as sort of squeaky.

"Yeah, my mom…. Er…I heard that there was… a vacancy," I trailed off, embarrassed. Why was I so lame?

The girl smiled, "Oh the waitress vacancy?" She asked, recognition shining in her brown eyes.

I managed a nod, and she smiled again, "Oh well, nobody else came so I guess you've got the job. My manager just told me to choose a pleasant girl with a smile. He isn't very picky," She explained.

"Wow, I have the job just like that?" I asked, feeling amazed at how easily things worked at this town. Maybe _too_ easy.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, you just fill out this application," She handed me a piece of paper and a pen.

I took it and sat down at a table, filling out the application. I was done in five minutes and I handed it back to the girl, who stuffed it into a drawer. "Okay, welcome to the team," She cried, handing me an apron.

I put it on, smiling at her. "I'm Bonnie," I murmured, following her behind the counter dejectedly.

"Vicki," She replied, shaking my hand.

She then showed me how things worked around the restaurant; how the bar worked, how to get the food out on time, where the menus were, when our break was and much more. I was beginning to take a liking to this Vicki girl already. She seemed very nice.

A few customers showed up, most of them just teenagers, and Vicki went to wait on them. I refilled the ketchup and mustard bottles, bored that there was nothing better to do, as I waited for my turn to wait on the tables.

My turn came when an extremely handsome boy with dark hair and blue eyes came in, his arm around a girl with dark brown wavy hair, caramel colored skin and dark eyes. She was dressed very demurely and she was giggling at something he said. I led them over to a table for two and handed them two menus.

"Welcome to the Mystic Falls Grill. What would you like to order?" I asked, trying to keep my voice bright.

The boy didn't even look at me, but the girl did. "Erm, I'll have a Burger, some fries and orange juice," She cried and I scribbled her order down.

"And I'll have some steak and some soda," The boy told me, a few seconds later.

I nodded and hurried off with their orders. I gave the paper with the order on to the cooks, before hurrying towards the fridge to get their drinks. I pulled out a soda and a carton of orange juice, grabbed two cups and placed them onto their table.

"Thank you," The girl murmured, grabbing her drink.

I nodded, and then Vicki was calling me, telling me to wait on another table. I rushed off, getting more orders and then the other order was done so I grabbed the plate of burger and fries and the plate of steak and took it to the table with the handsome guy and his date.

"Baby, you're so beautiful," I heard the guy murmur as I headed off to get another order. The girl smiled; she was surely special to be dating such a handsome guy. I didn't think I'd ever seen another guy so handsome.

I placed a couple more orders, then realized that the two teenagers had headed off, leaving money for their food and a big tip. I took the money and put it in the cashier before leaning against the counter. I was exhausted and I groaned as two more teens headed in.

It was the same guy, the gorgeous one, except this time he had with him a pretty blonde girl. She was dressed in a white miniskirt and a light blue halter which brought out the blue in her eyes. They sat down at a table and I came over with a menu. Maybe she was his sister or something? I watched as he kissed her and shoved that thought away. Maybe it was his twin or something; not the same guy who had come in with the other girl not 15 minutes ago. I decided I didn't care nor was it any of my business. I headed towards the table with two menus and they quickly placed their order. The girl ordered a Caesar salad and the guy just ordered some fries, claiming that he was full from eating pizza with the guys.

I headed off and gave the cook their order, before grabbing their drinks. A water for the girl and some Red Bull for the guy. I rolled my eyes as I headed off to grab their food; the girl was giggling and feeding the guy water and he was laughing. _Blonde bimbo_, I muttered under my breath as I grabbed their dishes of food and took it back to them. When they were done, I gathered the money before slumping behind the counter.

Vicki came over, looking just as exhausted as I felt. "Whoa, it was busy today," She commented, sitting on a stool beside mine.

I nodded, "You can say that again," I murmured, tiredly.

Vicki grinned, just as the door 'ting'ed again to inform us that someone had come in. Or some people. I looked over to see the same guy come in, but this time with a pretty brunette with long straight hair and warm chocolate colored eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt with a giant pink slogan saying 'Go pink for Breast Cancer' and some pink skinny pants. They sat down and I looked at them, curiously.

"What's up with that dude? He's been with like three dates today," I told Vicki, who was gathering some menus up.

She looked up, smiling a little. "Oh that's Damon Salvatore. The hottest guy at Mystic Falls High School and he knows it, he cheats on everyone," she sighed a little.

"Really? They seem really different," I pointed out.

Vicki nodded, "Yeah, the first one's Anna; she's a total nerd: One of those girls who spends her whole life in extracurricular activities and working on her college application and all that. The second one was Caroline; head cheerleader- aggressive, sassy and the most popular girl at school, by far; the girl every guy wants to date and every girl wants to be and bla bla bla. The last is Elena, she's a vegan activist, all that feminist crap and all that but everyone knows she's a slut," Vickie exclaimed.

"Wow you sound like you know them pretty well," I murmured, running through their descriptions in my mind. They seemed like total opposites to one another.

"Yeah, I did. I graduated last year," She explained to me, sounding nostalgic for a second.

I looked over to them again, and then said: "I don't get it. I mean, these girls all seem so confident and cool. How do they not know that Damon's cheating on all of them?"

Vicki smiled, "He's a total operator. He goes out with girls from different cliques so that they never actually talk to each other," She chuckled and went on, "And then he tells them that his father won't let him date during basketball season so they'll have to keep it a secret," _Wow, that was certainly smart._ I thought to myself.

"Whoa, how do you know all this?" I asked, curiously.

Vicki looked sad for a second," I don't know, just a guess," She muttered and it was so obvious that she was lying, before she turned to them.

"I'll go get their orders. It's the last order of the night anyway. We have to lock up soon," She explained.

I nodded and watched as she headed towards them, handing them each a menu. I watched Damon, his arm slipped around the shoulder of the pretty brunette, and was surprised at how cool he could act while cheating on three girls at the same time. One thing was for sure; He really was something.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter…I know it was really short but I had to update my other story 'Love Against Fate' too. The next one will be longer hopefully.**

**Recognize any quotes from the movie? **

**REVIEW please!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the **_**John Tucker Must Die**_** storyline or quotes…**


	3. The Other Salvatore

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 2-The Other Salvatore**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter… glad u all liked it (: I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to reply to all of your reviews personally but my internet is being really crap and I had to go to a net café to post this and my other chapters… so enjoy!**

**Peace out (:**

**Lily xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Mom, I swear to god I'm going to be okay," I insisted, as I stuffed my lunch into my bag.

Mom sighed, "I just can't believe you're going to be a junior. My little baby Bonnie... a junior in high school," She cried, giving me another hug.

I hugged her back, sighing. I put on my bag pack, grabbed a granola bar and headed for the door.

"See you later. Have fun at work," I told her.

"Very funny," Mom's brown eyes lit up amused and she started upstairs.

I opened the front door, and started outside. I was told that school was a two minute walking distance so I was good. I took a bite of the granola bar and started in the direction mom had told me. I put on my iPod and sang along a little to James Morrison's 'That boy' as I walked slowly.

I looked around. It was a beautiful day; all sunny and all that and there were birds singing. Cars flashed by me as I walked, with happy looking teens blasting music so I knew I was going in the right direction. I continued until I came to a big brick building with the words 'Mystic Falls High School- Home of the Falcons'. I sighed, throwing the packet of my bar into a bin and started inside.

I made my way to the main office, almost tripping over twice as I made it through the hallway. It was spring now, so everyone had already made friends and hundreds of teens were in the hallway, chatting, laughing and having fun. I saw the preppy looking girl, Anna, I had seen at the grill with Damon speaking with a bunch of other girls by her locker. They were saying something about Newtons 2nd law and Anna was tossing her long dark wavy hair back and talking to them. She was dressed as properly as she had been in the Grill; brown pants, a pink and brown cardigan set and a brown beret on her head.

"Hi, do you guys know where the main office is?" I asked Anna. The girls all turned to look at me, speculating. They looked my outfit from top to bottom. I looked at myself self consciously. I wasn't dressed that bad either; I was in jeans skinny's and a peach long sleeves shirt with a V-neckline.

Anna nodded, "Third door to the left," Her voice was snobbish and she turned away to talk to her friends.

I smiled, though they had already turned away from me. "Thanks," I mumbled, but none of them replied. I sighed, continuing where she had gestured. This was not a good start.

"And then Emily was like 'The other Salvatore is so cute' and I was like 'You cant date the other Salvatore, he's uncool," One girl was explaining.

"Yeah, so uncool. I don't know how his brother is so sexy and he's such a nerd," The other girl replied.

I ignored them, opening the door to the main office and going inside.

The secretary sitting at the desk was a plump, kind looking lady. "Hello. I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm a Junior," I told her.

The lady nodded, smiling at me. "I have your paper's here, dear." She handed me a bunch of papers with my schedule on top, a locker key, a map of the school and some more papers.

"Thank you, "I smiled at her and started out of the door.

I apparently had homeroom now in B-5. I headed for the B building and looked for room number 5. People were chatting by the door. "Excuse me," I called, trying to edge past them.

A boy with blonde hair snickered at me. He was one of the basketball team in a blue and white jersey saying 'Falcons' and on his back was his number and 'Donovan'.

"Come on, Matt. Let the geek get by," I turned to find Caroline smirking at me.

Matt edged by, letting me pass and I trudged into the room. I sat down at an empty desk, trying to ignore everyone else around me in the room. Caroline and her cheerleading friends in their blue and white miniskirts and white cheerleading sweaters were chatting and gossiping. They sat on top of the desks, dangling their legs down.

"And then I was like 'get out, I'm taken' and he was like 'but I have to be with you' and I just laughed and was like 'okay maybe I can steal a few kisses' and then…" Caroline trailed off, giggling and the girls around her laughed too. She tossed her lustrous blond wavy hair over her shoulder and started to talk again. Matt or whoever he was, went to join them, laughing his head off at something Caroline was saying. A few more jocks came in, chatting with the cheerleaders but none of them were Damon. Where was he anyway?

I turned away, deciding I didn't care and I started scribbling in my notebook. What was the point of homeroom anyway? It was stupid and totally pointless. The bell rang for first period which was according to my schedule, chemistry.

I headed to the C building and room number 9, sighing with relief as I didn't find any cheerleaders or jocks in the class. Or Anna and her friends either. I looked around trying to find an empty seat. I found two by the window, so I sat down, looking out of it and hoping this day would end soon.

"Hello, you're in my seat," A voice called and I looked to find a guy with forest green eyes and light brown hair smiling at me.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, getting up.

The guy chuckled, "I was joking. Chill. I'm Stefan," He introduced himself.

I smiled a little, "Bonnie," I replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

Stefan grinned, "Do you want to be my lab partner? My old lab partner Tyler got burned," He trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, well before I say yes, how exactly did he get burned?"

"Uh, well, that is open to interpretation... because he will say that it is my fault and that I'm the one who caused the explosion, but I clearly said..."Dear God, man, you're on fire. Run for your life." Stefan explained.

I giggled, "A clear warning," I joked.

"Yeah, I know," Stefan muttered, taking the seat anyway.

"I didn't say yes," I reminded him and he looked sad for a second.

"It's not my fault even though Tyler said it was to everyone I almost got suspended for my behavior except Old Mr. Guiseppe Salvatore helped me get out of it," He grinned.

"Fine, I'll be your lab partner," I muttered, shoving my notebook to the side so he'd have a place to sit.

"Yeah?" Stefan smiled, pushing wavy light brown almost copper colored hair out of his eyes.

I nodded, "As long as you don't burn me,"

"I'll try very hard," Stefan replied, with a small smile.

The teacher started the lesson, and I took careful notes about the experiment. "Okay," Mr. Whitton was saying. "It's your go. Do the experiment," He called.

"You want to pour?" I asked, pulling the cylinder out.

Stefan shook his head, "No, I think you should do it," He said, but he held the pot still for me.

"So you're the Other Salvatore huh?" I asked as I poured some mercury into the mixture.

Stefan looked taken aback, "What is that? Is that like "the loser Salvatore"?" He looked a little annoyed.

"Oh, no, no. That's not what I meant. I just... you just don't look..." I trailed off. Until he had said he was a Salvatore I hadn't realized he was Damon's brother. He didn't resemble Damon in the slightest.

"Hot, buff, or capable of inciting an all-girl smackdown? No, you're right. Naw, it's-it's cool. I'll let you in on a secret, though. My mom, says I'm special on the inside," Stefan smiled, taking the cylinder from me and pouring a little of the solution in carefully.

"Good for you," I said, smiling back at him. "Hey! No explosion," I cried, as he poured the last of the solution in.

Stefan grinned, "I know. I like you, Bonnie. You're funny and different from all the other girls here," He explained.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Stefan replied, mixing the experiment carefully. He poured some water into it.

"Don't pour that…" I trailed off, as the mixture started to foam.

Stefan looked shocked and I held the mixture under the water until it all poured into the sink.

"We'll have to start again, Einstein. No water," I told him.

"But it says C02," He complained, gesturing towards the notes.

"That means Carbon Dioxide! H20 is water," I reminded him.

He scratched his forehead. "Oh,"

"Yes," I muttered, redoing the experiment.

"It wasn't literally an explosion," Stefan pointed out, making me laugh.

Mr. Whitton came over, an annoyed expression on his face. "No joking around in the lab," He complained.

"We're not. We're done," I explained, showing him the experiment.

Mr. Whitton looked at it, looking impressed. "Okay. A for the day. Well done Mr. Salvatore and Ms…" He trailed off.

"Bennett," I filled in.

"Very well done," He nodded, and Stefan and I high fived.

"At least she's not in the Intensive Care Unit," The teacher mumbled as he headed off, causing us to erupt laughing.

The bell rung then, to say that class was over. "What do you have now?" Stefan asked, as we gathered our things.

"Erm… English Literature," I complained.

"I have European History," Stefan told me, stuffing his books into his bag.

"Uh, we have lunch after that right?" I asked.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah. Do you want to sit with me? I usually sit with Tyler but he's… not here.." He trailed off uneasily.

I nodded, "Sure, lunch then?" I asked, happy to have made a friend.

"Absolutely," A grin lit up Stefan's face and we headed out of class together. A few people shot us curious looks but I ignored them. He walked me to building one, where the English Literature class was.

"Well, see you later," Stefan called as I headed into class. I waved at him, and entered the class, feeling nervous.

I needn't have worried though. Even though this class had Anna and a couple of her friends, I was ignored as everyone usually did. There was no Stefan to make this class fun and make the hour and a half pass quickly, so it dragged on forever and ever. We were taking _To Kill a Mockingbird _which wasn't exactly one of my favorites, but I'd read it before so I knew what it was talking about. They were discussing the characters and after giving us an assignment due tomorrow to write a paragraph about your favorite character so far, the teacher let us go.

I thought the class would never end as the bell rang. I looked at my schedule, realizing with renewed hope that I had lunch. I headed to the lunch room, smiling a little. People were still glaring at me, and whispering as I passed by, but I paid them no attention as I grabbed a tray, loaded it with some food and looked around the lunch room. Caroline and the rest of the cheerleaders were nowhere to be seen and neither were Anna and her friends. I looked around and recognized Stefan sitting on an empty table.

He waved and I headed over to him, smiling back. "Hi," I murmured, placing my tray down and sitting.

"Hello, how are you? Did you get into any danger yet today?" Stefan teased as he bit into his chicken burger.

I rolled my eyes, "I only had Literature. I don't think something dangerous can happen in that class," I muttered, unwrapping my hot dog from the tin foil that surrounded it.

Stefan smiled, "On the contrary, Mr. Watson. Somebody could have hit you with a book, you could have passed out and then you got sent to the nurses office," He pointed out.

I laughed, "Maybe, but unlikely,"

"Anything is likely in this zoo of a school," Stefan pointed out.

I nodded, "I'm sure," I told him, sarcastically, taking a bite of my hotdog.

Stefan grinned, "Well you haven't been here that long," He took a bite of a French fry and offered me some, I declined, looking around.

"The lunch room is empty," I commented, noting only a couple of students sitting down eating.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah. Well everyone in Extra Curricular activities goes to their own place. Honor roll students go to the labs or whatever class they want to hang out in," He explained.

"Like Anna, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Anna Gray is one of them. Do you know her?" Stefan looked amused.

"I might have had an encounter with her," I said, vaguely.

"Really? Who else have you met?" His expression was curious.

"Caroline and Elena. Not really met, but heard about," I muttered.

Stefan nodded, "Caroline Forbes is head cheerleader. They hang out by the gym with my brother dearest's basketball team. And Elena Gilbert is one of those activist girls. She's real cute though," Stefan winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Where do they hang?" I asked.

"Oh here. Here they come now," Stefan noted as a couple of girls and some guys made their way to the lunch buffet. They picked up a few things and trudged to a table.

"Why have they only got salads?" I asked, watching as Elena, dressed in some jeans shorts and a 'Go Green' tank top even though it was pretty chilly out, plopped down at the table and was surrounded by her activist friends.

"They are vegans. They eat nothing from animals or something like that," Stefan explained.

I nodded, turning to look at Elena who was chattering as she nibbled on a piece of celery. They were talking about some peace rally that was going on after school today.

"Enough about those losers. Tell me about you," Stefan pleaded, opening his orange juice.

I nodded again, "Well I'm sixteen. I move every couple of weeks or months or whatever depends on my mother," I mumbled.

"And?"

"I like listening to James Morrison," I explained.

Stefan's eyebrows raised, "Whoa, he's deep. Do you like to read?" He asked.

I nodded, "I love reading. Anne Rice is my favorite novelist," I smiled.

"You like Vampire novels. Cool!" Stefan cried out.

I grinned, "Watch out or I might get my vampire friend to suck out your blood," I joked, noting that Damon Salvatore had just entered the gym, looking absolutely hot in a pair basketball jersey, some white shorts and a big grin.

"I'm so scared," Stefan replied, jokily and he noted what I was looking at.

"My brother came to join the parade," He noted sourly.

I grinned at watched as Damon called Elena out of the room and she followed him, grinning.

"How many girls is he dating?" I asked, curiously.

Stefan smirked, "Most of the girls in school,"

"And they don't have a clue?" I asked, confused.

Stefan shrugged, "I'm not sure. I don't think they care," He muttered.

I sighed as Elena ran back in, looking happy. Her friends started asking her what happened, but she ignored them and started the peace rally topic. They continued and suddenly the bell rang to signal that lunch was over.

"What do you have now?" I asked, swallowing my bite of hotdog and dumping the remains of my lunch into the bin.

Stefan finished his juice and looked up at me, "I have Algebra," Stefan noted.

I grinned, "Me too!" I cried, and Stefan grinned.

"Shall we?" He held out his hand and I took it, giggling a little.

"We shall," And with that, we headed out of the lunch room and towards the Math building which was building D.

I sighed as I headed out of school that day. After Algebra, I'd had French and Stefan had had German. I waved good bye to him and started walking home. I saw Damon Salvatore making out with Caroline behind her car where no one could see. They stopped as I passed by and continued again, as if I was invisible. I rolled my eyes. I didn't mind being invisible. After all, I had Stefan as my friend for now. At least until Tyler came back again.

I pushed the key into the door and closed it behind me. There was some lasagna in a plate on the table and there was also a note. I picked it up and started to read.

_I'm out with John again, sorry. Heat up the lasagna and you can order in pizza if you're still hungry. _

_Love ya,_

_Mom._

I sighed, crumpling the note up and throwing it into the bin. I ran upstairs and dumped my school bag on the bed. I changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a matching light blue tank top and headed downstairs with my slippers on. I heated the lasagna quickly, inhaling the great aroma. My mom was a great cook, but she was barely at home for lunch so I hardly got to enjoy it.

I sat down in front of the TV to eat, watching some episodes of _the OC_. I couldn't believe how anyone's life could be full of so much drama. I mean, it wasn't even realistic. I finished eating, looking at the clock. I realized I had work in half an hour and I still hadn't done my Literature homework.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my Literature book from my bag, typed a paragraph about a random character on my laptop then printed it. "Done," I muttered to myself, taking the paper and slipping it into a pocket file.

I turned my laptop off and changed into a knee length jeans miniskirt and kept the light blue tank on. I added a jeans jacket because the weather was chilly and started downstairs, slipping my cell phone into my pocket.

I headed out to The Grill, deciding to walk and not to take my moms' car. As I walked by, nearing the Grill, I noticed that Damon Salvatore was sitting on a bench with Anna, who wasn't really visible to any passer by. I just knew because I saw some long wavy strands of dark hair. She was chattering and he kissed her nose, making her giggle.

I walked by, disgusted, and I opened the door to the Grill. Vicki was already waiting on a table. She waved at me, and I grabbed my apron and got to work. I sighed as I thought of how many girls Damon had played…It was disgusting really but it was smart. Very smart.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V (A BONUS POV) **

I hummed to myself as I munched on my burger. I was sitting in the gym with Matt, Harper, Duke and all of my other friends. "So how was your day?" Matt asked as he perched on the bleachers by me.

I grinned, "Damn man. You sound just like my mother," I joked, clapping him on the shoulder.

Matt smiled, "I meant with the ladies," He took a big bite of his sloppy Joe, swallowing.

"Are you really asking me that question?" I asked him. I always had a good day with the ladies. I never had a bad day. All the girls loved me, and I loved them- all of them.

Matt chuckled, "You're right. You're the man, DS," He let out a howl and we high fived.

Duke ran over looking happy. "Dude, I used the move you told me about Lexie and she's totally digging me," He cried out, naming another cheerleader who was Caroline's friend.

I nodded, "Damon Salvatore never goes wrong, dudes," I pointed out.

Duke and Matt murmured in agreement just as Harper hurried over. "Yo D, you said you were going to score me that Amber chick. You know I like her," He complained.

"Amber, Elena's Gilberts friend?" I asked, stuffing the rest of my burger into my mouth.

"Who else? She's totally hot," Harper boomed, throwing himself down next to me.

"I'll tell Elena," I promised, grinning at them all.

"Who's the man?" I shouted.

"You the man!" All of them shouted in unison.

"Who's the man?" I shouted again.

"You the man!" They all replied.

I chuckled, "Thanks, guys," I cried, smiling as I stood up.

"Hey D… where are you going?" Matt called after me, as I started out of the gym.

"I'm going on my rounds," I told them, winking.

"What rounds?" Duke asked, looking confused.

"Man, he means that he's going to go visit his girls. You need to learn how to be cool," Harper put in, using his African American accent.

"Later," I called, leaving them in the gym.

I headed for the biology lab, knowing that Anna would be there. She had texted me at the beginning of lunch. I stood by the window overlooking the class and she winked at me, before saying something to her friends and hurrying out.

She ran into my arms and I kissed her on the cheek. "Baby, how are you?" I whispered, hugging her close.

She giggled, "I'm great," She muttered.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked, jerking my thumb in the direction of the lab.

She smiled, "We're trying to test Galileo's theory," She pointed out.

"Oh," I said, not knowing what the hell she was talking about, "Well I got to go get back to practice,"

She raised her eyebrow. "I thought practice was after school," She pointed out.

Good one. She _was_ smart. "Well, because a big game is coming up we have to go practice," I saved myself.

Anna shrugged, "I'll be cheering you on," She winked.

I grinned at her, "I know you will be, honey," I kissed her briefly on the cheek before hurrying away. She ran back into class and I disappeared from view, heading to the field outside the gym where the girls usually had their cheer practice.

I texted Caroline telling her I was coming and to meet me behind the giant rosebush and she texted me back quickly saying she'd be right there. I waited a couple of seconds, and she still didn't come. I texted her again, angrily and sat down, waiting. She was there in a flash.

"Hiya Damon," She cried, her long blonde hair blowing behind her.

I frowned at her, "Nobody keeps DS waiting. I've been waiting for like 3 minutes," I complained.

Caroline's blue eyes widened, "I'm sorry, baby," She muttered.

I looked away, and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Why can't we go public again? It'll be way easier," She pointed out.

"I told you before, sweetheart. Dad doesn't let me date during basketball season. He'll go crazy if he finds out," I muttered, using the lie I always did.

Caroline pouted, "Oh okay," She murmured and she pulled me in for a kiss.

I kissed her back, and we made out for a couple of seconds before I pulled away.

"I have to go now, babe. I have practice," I told her, standing up and stroking her shoulder gently.

Caroline looked sad, "Are you sure?" She asked, licking my face teasingly.

I wiped it and chuckled, "I wish I wasn't. Then I could stay here with you," I trailed off, trailing kissed down her neck.

"Are you still coming by tonight?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling hopefully.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," I winked at her, and she giggled, running off.

I let her run off, chuckling a little to myself.

I headed towards the cafeteria because that was where Elena and her friends usually hung out. I headed in and told her I needed to ask her something about her vegan lifestyle. Her friends let her go and she hurried towards me. We headed out to the side of the café, where nobody usually went.

"I missed _you_," Elena whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck and hoisting herself up against me.

"I missed you too, babe," I replied, kissing her. She pushed backwards and I deepened the kiss, holding her closer.

Elena pulled back, breathless. "Wow, I really did miss you," She murmured.

I looked at my watch. I only had about 10 minutes of lunch left and I had more rounds to do.

"Well, I got to go, honey. I have a meeting with the guys now." I explained.

Elena looked disappointed but she kissed me once and pulled back. "Fine. See you tonight," She winked at me and I nodded.

"Later," I called, watching her run into the lunch room before hurrying off in the direction of the room where the poetry club usually had their meetings. I had a few more girls now to check on and then I would continue the rest after practice tonight. I grinned to myself. I was such a womanizer.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So that was a super long chapter and you got a look into Damon's mind… even though it wasn't very pleasant LOL… Damon and Bonnie are going to meet soon and Bonnie's going to talk a lot to Caroline, Elena and Anna in the next chapter (:**

**REVIEW… it makes me want to update sooner!**

**Lillian CullenSalvatore xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or anything that came up in the chapter. **


	4. Culinary Arts

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 3- Culinary Arts**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews… they really meant a lot to me! Sorry I couldn't update earlier… I'm really busy with school (:**

**Okay, well, Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Okay, so all first period Culinary arts classes will be combined because Ms. Coupe, Mr. Pennington and Mrs. Bale are absent due to The Scholastic Teachers Cooking Competition last night. Only Ms. Veek will be teaching the Junior classes in room 5-C. Thank you." The principal's voice rang through the speakers the next morning in homeroom.

I rolled my eyes. It didn't even matter to me. I didn't really like cooking, and it wasn't as if I had any friends to hang out with in the class. The principal then rattled through the list of Pep Rallies, Decathlons and Presentations. There were also auditions for the school musical. I almost laughed out loud at that one. I sucked at acting; at least when I'd get on stage my face would burn crimson red and I'd stutter as if I had a speech impediment. My public speaking skills were zero and I hated speaking in front of an audience.

I looked around the room bored. Caroline was chatting with some of her cheerleading buddies, flipping her long golden hair over her shoulder. Some jocks were standing with them too. The blonde haired guy with blue eyes who was rude to me in homeroom yesterday was chatting with an African American looking guy and he was looking at Caroline, a small smile on his face. It was so obvious he liked her. People were so stupid nowadays. I twiddled my pen in my hand, scribbling into the margin of my notebook.

The bell rang and I hopped up, realizing I'd written 'Damon Salvatore' in the margin. I scribbled over it, and ran towards my locker. I pulled out my Culinary Arts Book (Yes, there is one) and stuffed my other materials inside.

"Hey Bonnie," Called a friendly voice from beside me. I looked up, slamming my locker and smiled at Stefan Salvatore.

"Oh hiya Stefan," I looked over his outfit which was some dark jeans and a navy blue tee that said 'No Music No Life' and a picture of headphones. Stylish.

"How are you?" He asked, his eyebrows creasing as he watched me.

"I'm good but I'm headed to building five so I have to hurry," I informed him, not wanting to be mean but I didn't want to get a tardy slip. I started down the hallway, following some other students and Stefan rushed to catch up with me.

"Oh poor you. You have Veek?" He asked, smirking slightly.

I nodded, "Yeah, have you had her before?" We were walking faster now as we excited building 2 and started towards number 5.

"Yeah, last year unfortunately I forgot to sign up for an extracurricular class so I got stuck with her. This year I'm woodshop," He looked proud of himself.

"Where's your next class then?" I asked as we passed building 4. It was busy outside and every so often I'd have to push past a couple of chatting teens. Stefan kept up easily.

"Building six," He held up a book that said 'The Basics of Woodshop'.

I nodded, "Cool."

"So are we on for lunch?" Stefan looked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure," I said, breezily but inside I was grateful I had made a friend. I stopped at building five and offered him a small smile. I waved at him once before entering, almost bumping into Caroline, who was chattering with another blonde girl.

"Watch it," She sneered, letting me pass.

"Sorry," I muttered, making my way towards room 5-C.

I hugged my book to my chest and hoped I wouldn't bump into anyone else. I opened the door of the class and headed in. There was a flurry of excitement inside. People were talking, laughing and gossiping as they sat on the benches in front of the tables filled with culinary tools and an oven. Why the hell did I have to take Culinary arts anyway? There was absolutely no point. I mean, it wasn't as if I was going to be the next Betty Crocker. I sighed as I made my way to the only place that was empty which was by the same blonde cheerleader with green eyes who was with Caroline before. She gave me a look of disgust, and I looked away and instead opened my cook book, scanning the title page. People were so stuck up here.

"And then he just like swept me into his arms in the parking lot and we were kissing, Lexie. You should have been there, it was awesome," Caroline blabbered, turning to face the girl beside me. Lexie smiled at Caroline, just as a chubby cheeked, round bellied teacher came into the room. She was pretty in a cute chubby sort of way, except she was scowling.

"Okay, hush up so we can start the lesson," She called, setting her things down onto a big table in the front of the room. The class groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, we all hate each other," She replied, causing a few students to chuckle. She then started leading us through the process of how to make a simple vanilla sponge cake.

I rolled my eyes and started following along, realizing that Elena and a girl with light blonde hair and brown eyebrows- which made it so obvious that her hair was unnaturally blonde- were sitting in front. She was raising her eyebrows at something Elena said. Caroline and a small African American cheerleader with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes sat in front and Anna and her friend with pale skin and black wavy hair who I vaguely recalled as being called Emily sat to my right. As the teacher turned her back, everyone started to talk.

"So Anna, you weren't at the party last night. Where were you?" Emily was asking.

Anna looked smug. "Well, we're supposed to keep it on the DL, but I was out with Damon Salvatore," She explained, in a hushed voice. The girl gasped and so did Caroline. She whirled around to face Anna.

"That's bullshit. I'm dating Damon Salvatore," Caroline hissed, glaring at Anna.

"Stop lying. I was out with him last night," Anna replied.

"You're the big fat liar. Damon is going out with _me_." Caroline replied, whirling to grab her bag of flour. She hit it towards Anna, sending a puff of flour into her face.

"What was that for?"

"Oh I'm sorry. It was an accident," Caroline's voice was all girly and high.

Anna narrowed her eyes at her, "You know what? That was no accident!" She protested.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "He's mine so stay away from him!" She hissed, pushing Anna.

Anna got up and stalked over to Caroline, "You little brat!" She cried, slapping her.

Caroline gasped, and aimed a lunge at Anna. By now, most of the class was watching but Ms. Veek was in her own world, chattering and writing things on the board.

Elena turned to them, "Girls, peace and love! Nothing is worth fighting for," She sounded very much like one of those fortune tellers or something.

"We're fighting over Damon Salvatore. He's mine!" Caroline cried, grabbing some butter from beside her and flinging it at Anna.

Elena gasped, "OH!" She exclaimed, grabbing some marzipan balls and throwing them at Anna and Caroline.

"What the hell is your problem?" Caroline sounded annoyed as she grabbed a carton of milk and chucked it at Elena. It splashed, soaking her. Elena gasped and lunged at Caroline, pushing her to the ground. Caroline grabbed some sugar from beside her, flinging it at Elena but it instead hit me. I ducked, getting out of my seat, just as Anna came running towards both girls with a bottle of whipped cream. She soaked them both and they all screamed.

"What is going on? Put the food down girls," Ms. Veek complained, sounding angry.

"NO! I have to get them!" Caroline screamed, getting up and grabbing some eggs. She flung them at Anna, but they hit me instead. I backed away, slipping over some milk and landing next to Elena on the ground.

"PUT THE FOOD DOWN!" Ms. Veek shouted, but all three of them ignored her. Elena scrambled to her feet, splashing me with some milk. Caroline was yanking Anna's hair and Anna was scratching at Caroline. Suddenly the room erupted into a giant food fight, and food was being flung from every direction.

I got up, slipping a little as butter flew past me. I clutched onto the counter, "This guy is cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him, you are beating the shit out of each other?" I yelled, causing them all to freeze.

"LANGUAGE, Ms. Bennett!" The teacher cried, sounding furious by now.

"Detention. Ms. Forbes, Ms. Gilbert, Ms. Gray and of course Ms. Bennett," She shouted, turning away from us.

I ran after her, almost slipping up again. "Wait a second, what did I do?" I asked.

"What did you not do? You started it, you and your three friends," She explained, handing me a detention slip.

"They're not even my friends," I protested.

"Another word and you'll have two detentions," Ms. Veek warned, before hurrying off to give the other girls their slips. The bell rung and the class started scurrying out. I hurried over to my table, and picked some butter out of my hair, disgusted. I gathered my things and started out of the room.

"Who is she?" I heard Elena ask.

"I have no idea. Maybe she's that girl who got out of rehab last year," Anna mumbled, and I chuckled. Then I remembered I had double French. I hated the language; too many verb forms. I scowled as I headed to my locker, feeling annoyed at both the fact that I had 2 of my least favorite class after each other and the fact that I'd got detention on my second day.

"And then she was all 'You started it, you and your three friends'." I mocked Ms. Veeks annoying voice and Stefan laughed, sliding his tray onto an empty table. I put mine down too and smiled at him.

"She's so like annoying," I muttered, sitting down on the seat by Stefan's. I picked up an apple and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"You can say that again," Stefan picked up his burger and took a big bite. His green eyes were sparkling and he looked very amused.

"She's so like annoying," I repeated, jokily and Stefan lightly punched my shoulder.

"So how was woodshop?" I asked, breezily.

Stefan grimaced, "I got two splinters and I had to go to the doctor to pick them out," He held up his hand to show me two red spots on his hand.

I winced, "Ooh," I muttered and Stefan bit his burger.

"Battle scars," He joked, and I rolled my eyes just as Caroline walked into the caff, flanked by the blonde and brunette who had been with me in the culinary class. Caroline looked like she'd cleaned herself up. Heck, she'd even changed out of her blue and white 'Falcons' cheerleading outfit and into a pair of jeans shorts and a baby blue halter top. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a French twist and she was smirking at something Lexie was saying. Elena, who I noticed was sitting into the table by mine glared at Caroline. She had cleaned herself up too.

I watched Caroline head over to the canteen, pick up a tray and load it with one salad and a bottle of water. She paid and headed to a table surrounded by some more cheerleaders and jocks. They made way for her and her 2 cronies.

"I thought you said they didn't come here," I reminded Stefan, who was glaring down at the table.

He shrugged, "I guess they don't have practice today or something," He explained, sounding bored.

I watched then as Damon Salvatore entered the cafeteria. It was like one of those clichéd teen movies; all the girls in the room turned and flipped their hair over their shoulder, offering him a big smile. They had every right to. Damon Salvatore was smoking hot. Even I swooned a little in my seat as he passed by the table. Stefan scowled a little, munching his burger with more energy than before.

I turned back to Damon, who had picked up a tray and was filling it with high carb foods no doubt to keep up his energy for practice. He looked handsome in his blue and white 'Falcons' jersey, some black tight fitting jeans and his hair looked like it was wet from the shower. His blue eyes sparkled as he picked up the last of his meal and headed to sit with a group of other jocks; Matt and the African American guy who had been in my French class- and I'd found out his name was Harper- was there too. They engaged in conversation. I watched Damon with the same fascination every female in the room was watching with. I just couldn't help it; he was god's gift to women.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked, pulling me back to the real world.

"Yeah," I murmured, tearing my eyes from his brother.

"I was asking you what you were doing tonight after school," He muttered, taking a sip of his cherry soda.

"Erm, I might have work. I can't remember if I have the shift tonight or not," I replied, trying to clear my mind of thoughts of Damon Salvatore.

"And you have detention right?" Stefan looked upset.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I thought maybe we could hang out. Oh well, maybe some other time. What about tomorrow?" Stefan asked, his green eyes lighting up.

I shrugged, "I'll check my calendar and get back to you," I joked.

"Your calendar?" Stefan smiled at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a VIP," I teased, and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I'll see," I responded after a few seconds. Stefan looked satisfied enough. He chattered on about some sort of guitar music he was learning to play at home and that he and Tyler were planning to start a band and that they needed a lead singer and if I wanted to be her (to which I burst out laughing and shook my head). I 'uhmm'ed and 'mmmm'ed all the way through his monologue, keeping the corner of my eyes set on Damon Salvatore. Something about him was just pulling and as I watched him, I felt he just got more and more attractive.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it was kind of short. The next one will be longer… I'll try to update soon (: **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: From TVD and JTMD storyline I disclaim (: **


	5. Plans

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 4- Plans**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not even going to start apologizing for how long I haven't updated for! I suck, I know, I was just really busy with my other stories. Anyway, without further ado; Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lillian CullenSalvatore**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I glared at the piece of paper in front of me as I tried to recall anything I had just read from the book on cooking I'd just looked at. The detention assignment Miss Veek had given us was an essay about the best way to make beef stew. I mean seriously, could she have picked a more boring topic. Ms. Veek had gone out to get a mug of coffee, so I placed my pen down and sighed.

I heard someone 'psst' from behind me and I turned to find Caroline Forbes staring at me. I shot her a questioning look. What did she want now? It was her fault (along with Elena and Anna of course) that I was in this detention. I'd never got detention before.

She beckoned me over to the table she was sitting at. I sighed, and scooped up my things, before plopping on the chair opposite her. "What now?" I hissed.

Caroline sighed, "I know I was a major bitch to you back there, but maybe you're right about Damon," She muttered, and as soon as she said the D word, Anna and Elena hurried over to our table and sat down.

"Us too," They added, with a small nod.

"I mean, he's always making me feel so damn guilty," Anna put in, looking tired.

I nodded, "Well it seems to me if a guy is treating you guys all like that, I would-,"

Caroline interrupted, rolling her blue eyes. "You'd break up with him, blah, blah, blah..." She trailed off.

Elena nodded, "God, Damon would have another girlfriend in a second," She leaned on the table.

I shot them all incredulous looks, "No, I didn't say break up. I'd get even," I informed them, causing them to stare at me.

Nobody spoke for a couple of seconds. Then Caroline broke the silence with a question, "Who are you?" She demanded.

Elena nodded, "I know! You're that girl that wigged out last year and got sent to rehab!"

"No, I..."

Elena interrupted me, "Then you got taken away from bulimia,"

"No" I stated, with a roll of my eyes.

Elena persisted, "Fat camp?"

I shook my head, "No. My name is... "

Suddenly Miss Veek came back into the detention room, a mug of coffee in hand. "Hey, no talking," She shouted, coming to stand by us.

"My name is..." I tried again.

"I SAID NO TALKING!" Miss Veek yelled causing us all to jump up from Caroline's table and head to our own. I sighed as I stared at the blank page that was supposed to have my essay on it. I opened the book and started to copy from it wearily.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I sighed as I gathered my things and left the detention room. Anna had left half an hour ago, but Caroline and Elena were still glaring down at their papers, unable to finish their essays. The teacher had said we could leave as soon as we were done. I was feeling a little sorry for Caroline; as I'd swept by her to get to the teacher, I saw that she'd only written a couple of lines.

I started to walk faster out of the building and started for my locker, to pick up the things I needed for my homework. I grabbed my chemistry book and some Language Arts worksheets and headed for the entrance of the school, balancing them in my arms. I was too lazy to open my duffel bag and stuff them inside. I gasped as I almost bumped into someone, skidding and dropping my books on the floor.

I picked up the books, looking up into the sky blue eyes of Damon Salvatore. He picked up my chemistry book and handed it to me. "T-thanks," I muttered, before blushing red and hurrying away before he could say something to me. At least he was a little helpful with the books.

I plugged in my iPod and started walking back home, humming along to James' Morrison's 'Nothing Ever Hurt Like You' as I made my way to my new house. I unlocked the door, and was surprised to find my mom in the kitchen, making a salad to go with the grilled chicken wings she'd prepared for lunch.

"Go put your bag away and let's have lunch. My date isn't until later tonight," she informed me.

I nodded, smiling a little at her, and hurried up to my room. I dumped my books and bag onto the bed, changed into a gray sweatshirt and some comfy jeans and hurried down to eat. Mom was already sitting in front of the TV, giggling at something 'Joey' in _Friends _had said.

"Joey is just so funny," She noted, as she handed me my plate of food.

I shrugged, "I'm not into Friends," I reminded her, as I grabbed a fork and dug into my lunch.

"What are you into then, Grandma?" She joked, sticking her tongue out at me. Her brown eyes were amused.

I bit back a smile as I munched on salad. "Har Har, mom, very funny," I told her, sarcastically.

"Seriously dear, you don't even like the things I like," She replied, between bites of chicken.

"I'm special on the inside," I said, quoting Stefan with a grin.

"I know you are, honey, but sometimes you have to try to blend in a little to make a friend," She informed me.

I grinned at her, "But I did make a friend, mom. He's called Stefan," I told her, smugly.

Mom's eyes widened, "No! And it's a guy too?" She started to tickle me and I giggled placing my finished plate of food on the coffee table.

"Yes," I informed her.

Mom smiled. "Well, good for you Bon Bon," She muttered.

I nodded, before getting up and grabbing my plate and heading into the kitchen to dump it in the sink which was full of dirty dishes. I could wash them later if I had nothing better to do.

I hurried upstairs to grab my cell phone and I asked Vickie if my shift was tonight and she informed me that tonight was my night off. I hung up, contemplating whether to call Stefan and tell him or not. Then again, I didn't have his cell number so there was no point.

I sighed, and decided to start with my homework. I stared at the grammar worksheets feeling bored of my life. I was halfway through solving the sheet about gerunds when I heard the doorbell ring. Rolling my eyes, I realized it must be mom's date; god, my mom's life was more exciting than my own.

I doodled in the corner of my page for a couple of seconds, before mom yelled up the stairs, "Bonnie! It's for you!"

I jumped up from on my bed, shocked. Who the heck was it? Was it Stefan? I wanted to hang out with him so that would be very lucky if he was here; he made me laugh. I hurried downstairs, running my hand through my hair to make sure I looked at least a little presentable.

But when I reached the door, it wasn't Stefan. It was head cheerleader Caroline Forbes, hair perfectly styled in waves, in some gray skinny jeans and a gray and pink vest with the words 'No Autographs, please' on it. She pouted as I came to the door, lips shining with light pink gloss.

Before I could ask why she was here, her lips formed a determined smile, "I want to bring down you know who," She informed me, striding past me into the house.

I was just about to close the door, confused, when Elena- clad in a white miniskirt and a blue 'Stop global Warming' tee- appeared. "Normally I'm opposed to the slaughter of animals, but in Damon Salvatore's case I'll make an exception," She said, before hurrying in.

I closed the door, and shooting my mom a perplexed look, I started up the stairs to my room. Elena plopped down onto the bed at once, but Caroline was looking around the room with mild distaste.

"We need to get revenge on him and we need to get it bad," Elena announced a few seconds later.

"Yeah, nobody cheats on Caroline Forbes and gets away with it," Caroline agreed bouncing down onto the bed, a firm look on her face.

Someone then knocked on the door of my room "Come in," I yelled, slightly tired.

Anna opened the door and came in, closing it behind her. "What are you two doing here?" She pointed her fingers at Caroline and Elena.

"We're here to bring Damon Salvatore down," They said in unison, sharing a sort-of smile.

Anna grinned and sat down, "I'm in. What's the plan, what was your name again?" She gestured to me.

"I'm Bonnie, and I don't know him. Guys, I've never even spoken to him before," That was a lie; I'd spoken to him back at school when I'd dropped my books, but I hadn't actually had a conversation with him.

"So? You don't even know anyone. You're like the Swiss, you're neutered." Elena announced, happily.

Anna bit her lip, looking like she was going to laugh, "Um, it's neutral. Bonnie, if the three of us tried this alone, we would kill each other. You brought us here. You showed us that we have something in common," She informed me.

"Exactly. We all want to kill Damon Salvatore" Caroline grinned, showing all her pearly white teeth.

I gulped, "Wow, okay,"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, we have to formulate a plan. We have to get even if it's the last thing we do," She cried out.

I bit my lip, thinking of a plan. I'd dealt with a lot of Skips like Damon Salvatore before, so I knew exactly what to do.

"Okay, I have a plan," I announced, a few seconds later. The girls leaned forward, anticipating smirks on their faces. Their eyes widened as I started to tell them about the plan that would break Damon Salvatore. Or at least, we hoped it would.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys… so that was sort of a filler, just to show Bonnie's friendship progressing w/the girls (: I hope you all liked it and I'll try to update soon!**

**Review…oh, and if you know the quotes from John Tucker Must Die, tell me! **

**Lilyxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or The plotline of John Tucker Must Die, I just write what happened and make it juicy! **


	6. Phase One

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 5- Phase One**

**A/N: Hey Y'all Happy Holidays. Hope you all had a jolly good Christmas. This is where the story starts to get a little interesting. The girls are going to start playing tricks on Dammy Wammy, but you'll see if it'll work or not… (:**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorite author/ stories…. I think you guys are awesome… you make me feel so happy!**

**Enjoy the chapter, my lovely readers (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Okay, Elena. The whole of Phase 1 depends on you," I said to my new brunette friend who was lounging on my bed.

Elena grinned, "Everything's set," She announced, causing Anna and Caroline to squeal in delight. Caroline hugged her knees to her chest.

"We are so going to get revenge," Anna hissed, looking as sneaky as a snake with her dark brown eyes narrowed.

Caroline nodded, "Damon Salvatore, you're going down!" She stood up and stuck her fist up in the air.

"Okay, enough of that, you might get rid of the only brain cell you have," Anna rolled her eyes at the blonde who scowled at her.

"Oooh, enough of that, you might get rid of the only pretty cell you have," Caroline cooed back, tossing her lustrous blonde hair over her shoulder and turning to Elena.

"Ready to kick butt, Nature girl?" She asked her.

"Yeah, but don't call me that," Elena responded, putting her hands on her hips.

"You gonna give me attitude? I'm the queen of attitude, byotch," Caroline shot back, mirroring Elena's pose.

"Okay, you guys seriously need to stop fighting eachother. We're all here today because we're going to teach Damon Salvatore a lesson," I put in, trying to break up the fight.

"She's right, even though she totally needs to condition her hair," Caroline put in, causing me to glare at her.

"That's so not important now. I have to go home now and see to my Science fair project, so I'll see you guys later," Anna said, getting up and starting out of the room.

"Bye nerd," Caroline called, before she got up too.

"And I need to go do my daily facial, so ciao uglies," She offered us a small smile.

"Who are you calling ugly?" Elena started to shout, but I put my hand on her arm.

"Just ignore her," I whispered, as Caroline left the room, strutting like she was in the Miss World beauty pageant.

Elena sighed, "Okay," She rubbed her hands deviously together, "I can't wait till we kick his butt tomorrow after school," She cried.

"You know what you have to do, right. We'll be watching," I responded, as Elena got up.

"I have to get things ready for phase one," She said, waving at me a little and running off.

I smiled as I started getting ready for bed. I was glad I was starting to make friends even if it was through reaching Damon Salvatore's demise. We were going to show him what it meant to mess with the female population.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Elena's P.O.V**

The next day after school, phase one was into action. "Thank you so much for agreeing to do the shoot for me. My dad's model got sick and he wasn't able to make it," I cooed, wrapping my arm around Damon's waist. We were in my back garden and the girls were watching from the window, trying to remain inconspicuous. Our whole plan would mess up if he knew they were there. He'd immediately know something was up.

"It's okay, babe. I'm way buffer than him anyway." Damon shot me a self righteous smile and I pasted a big smile on my face.

"Of course you are, honey," I replied, before hurrying over to the camera.

Damon took his place in front of the tree. I played around with the cameras for a while, before Damon called out, "Hey, could you like be a little quicker… I have..er…basketball practice," He said, causing me to smile. God, he was such a liar.

"Sure… now take off your shirt," I informed him, and he did as I said, revealing a six pack of amazing abs, from working out at the gym all the time. "And now put your arms up,"

Damon obeyed me, looking a little tired.

"Put on your biggest smile ever, and put one leg up," He raised an eyebrow but did what I demanded of him. God, he was going to get it bad.

"Are you sure this is what your dad wants for his photo shoot?" Damon asked, his blue eyes troubled and confused.

I grinned, "Yeah, it's exactly what he wants," I replied, before flashing a couple of pictures.

"Okay, you're done," I informed him, a few seconds later.

Damon jogged over to his shirt and put it on. He then came over and kissed me on the cheek. "So glad I could be of help, angel," He murmured.

"Thank _you _for helping Damon," I informed him, wrapping my arm around him and giving him a big hug.

"You're welcome. Well, I got to go, or dad's going to kill me for being late; he checks with the coach what time I get to practice," He shot me a 'isnt-he-crazy' look, making his face appear incredibly handsome.

"Okay, you go make me proud, hotshot," I called. He pecked me one last time on the forehead and jogged out of the back garden.

When I was sure he had gone, I called the girls down and they were over the moon with what I'd achieved.

"You go girl," Anna exclaimed, once we'd loaded the pictures onto her laptop and we were sitting around it in my room.

"Yeah, you got some awesome pictures. Dang, he looks like a monkey," Caroline laughed.

"Well done," Bonnie praised, shooting me a warm smile. I smiled back at her, feeling that I'd made a new friend in her and that made me happy.

Anna was then clicking around on her computer, doing smart things that I didn't even know what they were or how she did them.

"Hmmm, so AIDS or Herpes?" Anna asked a few seconds later.

"Herpes," Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time. I shrugged, I didn't really know the difference between them.

Anna nodded, and started playing with some of the things on the photo. Dad came in about half an hour later with some pizza, and we ate while Anna worked on the photo.

When she was done she'd constructed a poster which said 'Protect yourself from Herpes' and then she'd added things to Damon's body to make him look sick with the disease.

"Awesome! Girl, you know how to work with that computer of yours," Caroline exclaimed.

"Is that a compliment?" Anna asked, putting her hand to her mouth and pretending to look amazed as she took a bite of her pizza slice.

Caroline shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose," She murmured, looking uncomfortable.

Bonnie grinned, "Now you need to post the picture on facebook and tag everyone at school, and then on the school website, and we need to send it to the local theatres so they can use it on their shows," She exclaimed.

Anna nodded, closing the computer. "I'll go do that now," She muttered.

Caroline's cell phone buzzed, 'you have a message, gawguss'. We rolled our eyes at her typical message tone. She grabbed it and opened it.

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped.

"What?" Bonnie asked, bored.

"I got a text from Amy Bradley and she's going out with Damon to the cinema tonight," She complained.

"That means we have to get the picture to the cinema quickly," I burst out, feeling suddenly very excited.

"I know. I'll do it. I have a shift at the Grill I have to get to anyway," Bonnie looked at her watch and nodded, getting up.

"Okay, so we'll meet at the cinema after your shift, Bonnie. We can watch their reactions. It will be freaking awesome," Caroline exclaimed.

"Are you sure they'll be watching the late showing?" Anna asked, chewing on her lip.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah. Amy has this stupid family dinner tonight," She explained.

"Shoot!" Anna exclaimed, getting up and closing her laptop.

"What?" I asked, noting her weird behavior.

"I have a family dinner too today. God, I have to go, and I wont be able to make the cinema. But I'll post the pics on Facebook and the website," She exclaimed, slipping the laptop into it's case.

"That's okay. I'll call you before I go to bed and clue you in," Bonnie told her, smiling.

Anna grinned at her, "That would be awesome! Thanks!" She exclaimed, before running out of the room.

"That was weird," Caroline commented, pushing her plate of pizza away.

"Maybe, well I have to go too," Bonnie said, "I'll see you guys at the cinema later,"

We both nodded and she ran out. Caroline left some time after and I was left alone to ponder over why I found such pleasure in bringing Damon Salvatore down. It was supposed to be against my morals, yet I loved to do it. He was jerk and he had to learn a lesson.

After a few hours of sitting in front of the TV, I got a text from Caroline asking where I was. I texted back, telling her I was on my way to them, and went to change my clothes. I couldn't wait to see the expression on Damon's face.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"So yeah, my friends company made them to raise awareness about Herpes and all that," I told the woman at the counter in the movie theatre who was in charge of advertisements.

"And it's completely free?" The woman looked unable to believe it.

"Yeah, my friend just wants to make a difference," I put a bored look on my face.

The woman smiled, "Okay, we'll start showing it immediately. Thank you," She saved the file on her computer and then handed me my USB.

"You're very welcome," I smiled at her and started out of the door of the cinema, not wanting to be late for my shift.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

A few hours later, I was done with my shift, so I called my mom telling her where I had been (she was psyched that I'd found some friends and had a date with some other guy so she didn't mind) and then hurried to the cinema.

Caroline was sitting on a table, sipping a low fat strawberry smoothie (or so the carton said). She grinned at me and stood up, "Yay! You're here!" She cried.

"I am. I can't wait to see the look on his face," I muttered.

Caroline smiled, "Me too! Gawd, why is Elena not here," She complained, looking at her cell phone. She started to type so I guessed she must have been texting her.

"I'll go buy the tickets," I offered. Caroline handed me some money and I went and bought 3 tickets to the movie that Caroline said that Amy was seeing with Damon, or so Amy had told her.

Elena rushed into the theatre a few minutes later. I handed her the ticket and Caroline sent her a dirty look, "Where were you? At some stupid peace rally?" She demanded, taking her own ticket.

Elena looked sheepish, "No, um… actually I was watching TV," She explained.

"Some stupid peace program?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Peace isn't stupid, and no… it was Degrassi," She explained.

"Whatever, next time don't be late. The movie has already started I think," Caroline complained.

We hurried into the theatre, easily spotting Damon with his arm around Amy at the front. We sat down and watched the screen. Halfway through the movie, there was the intermission and the advert came up.

We high fived as we heard Amy say, "Isn't that you, Damon?" she looked so confused.

Damon looked up at the screen, a look of horror on his face. "W-what? Yeah," He muttered, looking like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"Mission accomplished," Caroline hissed.

Elena giggled, but our victory wasn't very long lived.

"Oooh, you have that disease? Poor baby…. I'm going to tell everyone to be extra nice to you," Amy cooed, stroking Damon's face. He shot her a charming smile.

"Thank you, I always like to help people and make a difference in our world." Damon said, smoothly.

"Awww, I'll tell them that too. I'll make sure it's around the whole school," Amy started texting as the movie returned.

We cursed under our breath. "Looks like we're going to have to go to Phase 2," I informed them.

"Yeah, it'll be your call, Caroline. At the game tomorrow," Elena said, with a grin.

Caroline nodded, "Urgh, stupid guy's too popular for his own good," She hissed as we got up and started to leave the theatre.

"Let's call Anna and tell her the 411," I suggested and the two girls nodded.

"Where to?" Caroline asked.

"My house," I said, "We can discuss tactics for phase 2,"

"Good idea," Elena put in, linking arms with me. I smiled at them both, happy to have made some friends even though there were some ulterior motives involved. Phase 2 would hopefully bring him down. It was killer, and if it didn't there was always Phase 3. We would kick Damon Salvatore's ass if it was the last thing we did.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? That was the end of Phase 1. However devious their plan was, it didn't work. Do you think they'll be able to get Damon with Phase 2? (:**

**Review please and leave me some love. I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Degrassi or anything else that came up… (: **


	7. Phase Two

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 6- Phase two**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/ faves! You made me so happy… (:**

**Here's another update… I hope you enjoy it! Oh and to answer **_**Shay's **_**question: my plot isn't gonna follow the movie exactly.. and I'm ending it Bamon… (: **

**Oh and Happy 2011 ;) **

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was jotting down ideas for my Language Arts project in study hall. There was 15 minutes left until the basketball game started and our plan (the second part of it, anyway) would be put into motion. This time we were going to get Damon Salvatore good.

I turned to find Stefan standing there, offering me a small smile. "Can I sit here?" He gestured to the empty seat beside mine on the table.

I nodded, pushing my papers aside so he would have room to put his stuff. He sat down, throwing onto the table his Algebra book with a disgusted huff. Once he was settled, he smiled up at me.

"So how have you been? I didn't see you yesterday," He commented, running a hand through his light brown hair.

"I was in a hurry yesterday, and we didn't have Chemistry," I told him, with a slight smile. I closed my notebook and looked up at him expectantly.

"So are you free today after school?" He asked, his forest green eyes boring into mine.

I shrugged, trying to remember if I had anything to do after school, but I couldn't remember. "Nah, I don't think so," I told him, pushing my fringe out of my eyes.

"Cool! So you want to hang out at the Grill after your shift?" He asked, hopefully.

I shrugged again, "Sure," I said, just as Caroline rushed up to my table, a big grin on her face. She was dressed in her cheer uniform, ready for the big game. Stefan's eyes widened as she came over to us.

"Bonnie, come on!" She exclaimed, yanking on my arm.

"Is it time for the game?" I asked, looking at my watch. There was still 5 minutes left.

"In a while; we have to go over tactics. Hurry!" She burst out, causing Stefan to roll his eyes and look confused again.

I sighed and scooped my things up into my bag. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I have to leave," I told him, getting up.

"It's okay… the Grill, 8?" He asked, and I nodded, just as Caroline dragged me away.

"What were you doing talking to the Other Salvatore?" She hissed, once we were out of earshot.

"He's just my lab partner," I told her, as we made our way out of the study hall and towards the gym where the game would be taking place. Students were already making their way across campus to watch the Mystic Falls Falcons vs. the Duke Piranhas. They were dressed in colors of blue and white to support the team, and waving flags and posters.

Caroline had told me to dress in the school colors, so I was decked out in white skinny jeans, a blue long sleeves shirt and a white scarf.

"Good, because FYI; he's a major loser," She rolled her blue eyes as we approached the gym building. Elena and Anna were each standing with their friends, not making eye contact and it wasn't until Caroline hissed, "Girls bathroom," That they left them, pretending to need the rest room.

After checking that the bathroom was empty, Caroline grinned. She held up a box of dissolving estrogen tablets that her mother took. She was going to put them into Damon's drink instead of the Protein Power Mix ones he puts in normally to make him more macho. She shook it, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I'm brilliant," She cried out, a few seconds later.

"No, it was actually Bonnie's idea," Anna put in, looking bored as she smoothed her white dress with a blue belt in the mirror. Elena was decked in jeans shorts and a white tank top, with a blue cardigan. She had the letters 'MFF' painted on each cheek to stand for the Mystic Falls Falcons apparently.

Caroline rolled her blue eyes, "Yeah, whatever," She responded, before slipping them into the pouch in her dress.

"So you know exactly what you're going to do?" Elena was applying lip gloss and smacking her lips together.

"Yeah, gimme some," She took the tube from Elena and applied, before handing it back to her. Elena slipped it into her purse and rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"I think this could actually work," She exclaimed, just as some girls came into the bathroom. The girls immediately separated. Caroline pretended to be checking her reflection in the mirror. Elena slipped into a stall, shooting Caroline a pretend spiteful look and Anna left the bathroom altogether after whispering to us "Good luck,"

I sighed, and started out of the bathroom too towards the gym. I saw Stefan waving at me so I hurried over to him. I didn't care what Caroline said about him being a 'loser'. I liked him; he was my friend and besides, I would blend more into the image if I had a friend, even a loser one.

"Hi, you wanna sit with me?" He asked, gesturing to the space on the bleachers next to him.

I nodded, and smiled at him, "Sure," I replied, before sliding onto the seat.

"Has the game started yet?" I asked him, peering out onto the court where the teams looked like they were warming up; Damon was nowhere to be seen however. The Duke Piranhas were dressed in Red and Black very much like their supporting audience on the other side, while the Mystic Falls Falcons were decked in blue and white. I noticed Stefan was dressed normally, not with the school colors.

Stefan shook his head, "Nope," He replied.

"Why don't you play?" I asked, a few seconds later, to which he responded by laughing.

"Seriously?" I asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know me Bonnie. I'm such a klutz," He replied, wiping his eyes from the tears that had come out of them from laughing so hard.

"You're such a dork." I said, a few seconds later, and he grinned at me. His grin suddenly turned to a serious look.

"Why were you hanging out with Caroline Forbes?" He asked.

"Oh, she just wanted the English notes," I lied, because Caroline said we couldn't let anyone know we were friends and so did Elena and Anna. It would mess up the whole Status Quo, except it wouldn't be like in High School Musical, bursting into song and all that, no; there would be serious fights and problems.

Stefan nodded, "I figured. She only hangs out with cheerleaders and jocks like my brother," He noted, grimly.

I nodded, "Tell me about it," I replied, and a cheer went up as Damon Salvatore ran into the gym, raising his arms into the air.

"The games' about to start," Stefan told me, and I nodded, and we settled in to watch the game. _Stefan didn't know of the conniving plan Caroline, Anna, Elena and I had cooked up for his brother_, I thought, smiling internally.

***CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Caroline's P.O.V**

It was half time; time for the Falcons and Piranhas to have a two minute break and drink water or discuss tactics or whatever they wanted to do. The Falcons were leading but by only 4 points. Damon had scored practically all the baskets, earning a roaring thunder of applause every time from the 'home' side of the gym.

Feeling for the Estrogen tablets in my pocket, I grinned and danced over to him. "Hey, Damon," I cried, offering him my most dazzling smile.

He looked dazzled for a second, "Babe, hi," He replied, returning my smile. _God, he was so handsome._ I thought with a small sigh._ Stay in control, Caroline._ I demanded of myself.

"Oh god, Damon. You need to bulk up," I told him, patting his bicep muscle gently.

"I what? I just took two packets of Protein Power mix. Seriously?" He asked, looking worried, as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

I nodded, "Yeah, _baby_," I said, just as Coach Saltzman called for the team to huddle up for tactics.

"You're in a hurry, right? I can put the pills in your water for you, if you want," I blinked my eyes at him and fluttered my eyelashes which were heavily coated in mascara, in an attempt to appear innocent.

Damon smiled at me, "Thanks so much, honey," He squeezed my arm gently, "The packet's beside my water," He hissed, before running off to where the rest of the team were gathered in the center of the court.

I grinned deviously and hurried over to his water, noting the pills which he'd talked about. I pulled out my own from my pouch and spilt them into his drink, before closing the bottle and shaking it furiously so that the pills would dissolve. Then I grabbed it and ran off towards him.

He came jogging towards me and he took the bottle, looking thankful. "Thank you," He said, gratefully, winking at me as he gulped his water down.

"Did you take it all? You're seriously looking puny," I put on my best pout and Damon nodded, shoving the bottle at me.

"Yes, I did. Thanks again, babe," He smiled at me and then ran off to join the others. I dumped his bottle down, getting rid of a few tablets from his packet so that he wouldn't notice, and then threw mine away too.

Once the evidence was rid of, I hurried over to the rest of the cheerleaders who were standing by the bottom of the bleachers. Lexie ran over to me, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Where did you go?" She demanded, rolling her brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm free to do what I want. I'm head cheerleader," I told her, "But I was giving the guys their water,"

Lexie nodded, "They are on fire!" She exclaimed, before doing a cartwheel and running off to stand with a ginger haired cheerleader who was Freshman who I didn't know very well.

I took my place by Aimee Bradley and we started to cheer, "Mystic Falls Falcons!" We kept repeating as we danced out our routine. As the guys ran past us to warm up for the second half, Damon winked at me and I smiled at him and waved, knowing this plan was going to work.

***CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I watched with a grin as Caroline handed Damon his water with the newly added Estrogen and he took it and gulped it down.

"What are you grinning at?" Stefan asked, amused.

I shrugged, "Nah, it's nothing. I was just thinking about how stupid the Piranhas uniform is," I put in a fake laugh, and Stefan looked at me like I was insane for a minute, before grinning back.

"I like you, Bennett," He said, slipping his arm around my shoulders. I didn't shrug him off.

"I like you too, Salvatore," I responded, just as the game started up again.

I watched as Damon ran into the center of the court and he was followed by the next team. The second half started, and just as Damon was about to take the ball from a guy on the Piranhas team, the guy accidently whacks him in the chest, so Damon runs away from him, rubbing his chest, and looking mad. _This is from the pills. _I thought to myself with a grin.

Suddenly, Damon took the ball from the other team, and was about to throw it into the basket, when a guy from the other team elbowed him and grabbed it. Suddenly, Damon glared at him, and then started to cry. _Damon Salvatore started to cry._

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to play nice? That was not nice!" He exclaimed, crying his eyes out from the pills.

The guy looked back at him with a weird look and continued playing. Damon ran over to the benches, and grabbed his towel, and started wiping his eyes.

"What are you playing at, Salvatore?" Coach Saltzman ran over to him and started to yell.

Damon pushed the towel away and glared at him, folding his arms across his chest. "You, mister are not nice! Neither are any of you," He pointed to the Duke basketball team who were still playing. Tears were still falling from his eyes.

Matt turned to look at him, "Get over here, man," He called to his friend.

Damon shook his head, "No," He replied, shaking his head.

"Get back in the game, Salvatore," The coach's voice was louder and more annoyed.

Damon shook his head one last time, burst into tears again, and ran out of the gym. A disbelieved murmur made its way through the gym but the game continued normally. Everyone was talking and pointing in the way Damon had just left; some were even laughing.

"What the hell just happened?" Stefan asked me, looking disbelieving.

I just shook my head, playing little Miss innocent, "I don't know," I pretended to be shocked, covering my mouth.

"I think those protein whatever mixes he takes before games to 'bulk' up backfired on him," Stefan replied, and I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," I pretended to shrug as the game continued.

***CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

The game ended 22-20 to us, so that was good. The school was in high spirits, celebrating, laughing and singing the school anthem, proud to be of the Mystic Falls Falcons. Stefan was still skeptical about what happened to his brother; everyone was talking about it. The weird thing was, when I went to get my books from the locker after saying goodbye to Stefan and saying I'd see him at the Grill, I found girls gushing over Damon at his locker, saying he was such a man and the game only made them admire him more.

I watched in incredulity as they batted their eyelashes at him, and told him he was their role model. Some guys scoffed at him, but he blew them off; he was Damon Salvatore after all. I shoved my Chemistry book into my bag, watching with wide eyes as he linked arms with the girls and hurried out of school. _Unbelievable. _

I slammed my locker shut, and turned to find Caroline standing at her locker too. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. She gave me a thumbs down and scowled. "Incredible," She muttered sarcastically.

I nodded, "I know. Well, Anna knows what Phase 3 is. It's our last chance," I muttered.

Caroline nodded, "I have Cheer practice, so I'll text her while I'm walking to the gym. This time our plan has to kick ass," She replied, before waving at me and hurrying off.

I hurried towards the Grill; because of the game, I wouldn't have time to stop at home. I'd probably just grab something to eat from there. I texted my mom telling her where I'd be and started towards my workplace. Damon Salvatore was mind boggling. _Mind Boggling._

***CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

At 8:05 exactly, I was done with my shift. I hung up my apron and was surprised to find Elena and Anna sitting on tables outside, waiting for me. They rushed up towards me, looking both angry and impatient.

"Come on, Caroline has been eating our ear's off with all the talking," Anna complained, yanking my arm.

"Yeah, hurry!" Elena complained, and they both started dragging me to the entrance of the Grill. I grabbed my bag on the way out, feeling I'd forgotten something.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! And now we're gonna have the last part of the plan next chapter. Do you guys think it will work? It just keeps backfiring back in their faces right? Haha, anyway, please tell me what you think.**

**Press the review button and leave me some love!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the JTMD story line… (: **


	8. Phase Three

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 7- Phase 3**

**A/N: Hey guys! How are y'all doing? Thanks SO much for all the reviews you guys leave… they really make me REALLY happy! (: **

**Anyway, I loved writing this chapter! You guys are in for a hilarious treat! (:**

**Enjoooy xx**

**Lily CullenSalvatore **

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Urgh, he's unbelievable…unbelievable!" Caroline exclaimed, in her room that night.

"We know, Caroline. You just said that 50 times," Anna complained, lounging on her bed.

Elena looked depressed, "But it's true. I mean, I opened my Facebook account on my cell phone on the way over here, and there are already 3 groups about how cute Damon being so sensitive is. One is called 'Guys should be more sensitive like Damon Salvatore was at the game. He sure knows how to get girls' with that stupid winking face and it already has like 60 members," She complained.

"And practically all the female population has twitted about it," I put in, not being very helpful.

"He's indestructible… indestructible!" Caroline sounded frustrated as she paced back and forth in front of the mirror. Every so often, she'd smile into the mirror and toss her hair over shoulder. _Self absorbed, much?_

"Okay, stop talking and stop pacing, blondie. I'm trying to think," Anna complained, closing her eyes.

Caroline surprisingly obeyed, and Anna opened her eyes again, just as there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Caroline called, and it was her mother, Sheriff Forbes, leaning against the side of the door.

"You guys want anything to eat?" She asked, and we all shook our head. We'd already picked up a Chinese Takeout on the way over here and devoured it.

Sheriff Forbes raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys doing, anyway?" She demanded, looking at us curiously.

"Destroying a man," Caroline said, firmly, causing Elena and I to giggle. Anna was too deep in thought to respond.

"Who should I make the check out to?" Caroline's mom asked tiredly, causing us to laugh again.

Caroline just rolled her eyes; I could tell she didn't like her mothers company very much. "I'll tell you later… bye mom," She called, sounding annoyed.

Her mom nodded, "Okay, bye girls. Have fun," She replied, before closing the door.

"Your mom seems nice," I noted.

Caroline rolled her eyes again; I realized she did that a lot; "She's just acting. Normally she acts like a teenage girl on PMS, all month long," She complained, causing Elena to laugh. Elena's laugh was addictive and soon I joined in.

"Okay, I've got it! This is going to mess up one of his best attributes!" Anna jumped up from the bed, looking excited. Her dark hair bobbed up and down as she grinned.

"His lips?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna shook her head, "N-," She was about to continue, when Caroline cut her off.

"His sexy butt?" She asked, causing Anna to glare at her.

"You're so shallow, you know that?" She scolded her; Caroline just grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder, saying nothing.

"Whatever, what's the plan?" Caroline asked, a few seconds later. Elena and I leaned in eagerly to listen.

"We're going to destroy his precious hair," Anna exclaimed, and then launched into what exactly her plan was and how it was going to belittle Damon Salvatore. I had to admit; it was a good idea. There was a reason why Anna Gray was the smartest girl in school.

***CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

"Bonnie, hey. Thanks for totally blowing me off yesterday," Standing at my locker the next morning, I heard Stefan's amused and slightly annoyed voice.

I gasped, dropping my Chemistry book which was the class I was headed to. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Stefan! I totally forgot!" I cried, as Stefan picked the book up and handed it to me.

"I saw you leaving the Grill with Anna and Elena; what's going on?" He demanded.

"I'm tutoring them." I explained, with a small shrug. I slammed my locker shut and took the book from Stefan.

"Anna? She has a 4.0 average though," He looked confused as we started together down the corridor towards the exit of the building so we could go to Building C.

"Yeah, not in Culinary Arts. She needed extra help," I told him, running a hand through my hair and hoping he would believe my little white lie. She did need help- not with cooking class though.

"Interesting," He murmured, as we approached the building.

I nodded, and he held the door open to Building C for me to pass by and then followed me inside towards our Chemistry class. Most of the class was already seated, and I felt my cheeks warm as they stared at us making our way to our seats at the back of the room. We plopped down onto the seats and settled down to listen to Mr. Whitton going on about some experiment to make lightening in a pan that we were apparently going to do.

"I'll let you handle the whole lightening thing, unless you want to end up with your hair sticking out like a mad scientist," Stefan pulled his hair out and put a goofy expression on his face, causing me to laugh.

"You seem to find what I'm saying very amusing, Miss Bennett," Mr. Whitton called out to me, causing everyone to whirl their heads in my direction. "Would you please explain to the class what's so humorous about the electrons on the Styrofoam loosing electrons?" He glared at me and I stared down at the desk, not knowing what the heck he was going on about.

When a few seconds passed and I didn't say anything, the teacher 'humph'ed and said; "I didn't think so," Before, turning back to the board to continue his lecture.

By the end of the class, we'd written notes on how to carry out the experiment that we would be doing next class. As the bell rang to signal the end of the period, I jumped out of my seat in relief. As I was about to start away from the desk, Stefan yanked on my arm.

I hoisted my bag up onto my hip and clutched my book to my chest as I turned to look at him. He had a very regretful look on his face. "I'm so sorry for getting you in trouble," He said, his green eyes wide and very sad.

I shook my head, smiling. "Nah, it's okay. I didn't actually get into trouble," I pointed out, noting that a few students had stopped to stare at our interaction for some reason. I started walking away and Stefan hurried after me.

"Well, I'm still sorry. You looked humiliated," He pressed on, taking the book from me so that I wasn't carrying anything.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of shy, but seriously it's no biggie. Stop beating yourself up about it. We have break now," I reminded him as we exited the building and starting crossing the campus to the main building with the lockers.

Stefan grinned, "I love break; it's my favorite lesson of the day," He winked at me, "Apart from Chemistry," He added, a few seconds later.

"You like Chemistry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we continued walking.

He nodded, "Yeah, well I didn't used to… but recently, it's looking up," Stefan looked away for a few seconds before turning to look at me again. We'd reached the main building by then and there was a whole lot of commotion inside.

"What the heck's going on?" Stefan asked me, watching as dozens of teens stood chattering and watching something. I could make out Damon Salvatore's cap covered head in the middle of it all.

I bit back a grin, shrugging, "I dunno," I said, though I did. This meant that Phase 3 was going according to plan.

***CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Anna's P.O.V**

_The Previous Night_

"So are you sure this shampoo will make my hair extra shiny and soft?" Damon asked, as we sat on a bench in the park.

I nodded, "I swear it will," I grinned, slyly. "My mom says it has the latest chemical for lustrous hair,"

"I take it that L word means something good?" Damon asked, looking confused.

I giggled, "It sure does," I placed the shampoo in his lap and got up. "Be sure to use it tomorrow. I have to split now; I haven't studied today's bio lesson yet,"

Damon grinned, "Nerd," He teased, getting up and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"But I'm _your _nerd." I replied, giving him a quick hug before running off towards the direction of my house.

So far so good…

_At School the Next Day_

"What's up with Damon Salvatore's cap? He's been wearing it all day," Emily complained, pushing black hair out of her eyes as she peered down the hallway to where Damon was standing with a bunch of his friends; one of them being Duke, the guy Emily thought was cute.

I put on an innocent façade. I shrugged, as Jules, another one of my friends peered in his direction. Her boyfriend Mason had his arm around her waist. "I don't get why everyone is so obsessed about Salvatore," He pointed out, gruffly, as he slammed his locker shut.

Jules sighed, "He's just so like hot, Mase. Even you can see that," She said, dreamily.

Mason rolled his eyes, "I'm not gay, Jules. And besides, who are you dating, me or that airhead?" He demanded, a little frustrated.

Jules turned back to him, her blue eyes sparkling. "You know I love you," She responded, forcing her gaze away from Damon and to her boyfriend.

Mason grinned and leaned forward to kiss her, and I turned away from their PDA, feeling a little grossed out. I started away from them, ignoring Emily's 'Where are you going?' and hurried towards Damon. I had to carry out the second step of my plan.

"Hi Damon," I said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, hello…. Um…Ally?" He asked, scratching his forehead.

"It's Anna," I corrected, not knowing if he was playing dumb or if he actually couldn't remember. Both of them pissed me off. A few of Damon's friends and some cheerleaders, Caroline in the midst of them, glared at me.

"What are you doing here, einsteinette? Shouldn't you be doing Quantan Physics somewhere?" A bitchy cheerleader called Aimee Bradley asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "its _Quantum_ Physics, Barbie airhead," I replied, scoffing at her.

Aimee just tossed her glossy black hair over her shoulder, "As if I care," She replied.

I ignored her, and turned back to Damon. "Why don't you take off your cap? I want to see what the shampoo did," I cried, leaning close to him and touching the cap.

Damon shook his head, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "No, I don't think that's a good idea," He replied, shaking his head and starting to walk away.

I leaned forward and yanked it off before he could protest. A gasp erupted through the hallway. Damon Salvatore's normally bad boy looking messy black hair was sticking up in clumps and looking extremely frizzy because of the 'shampoo' I'd given him. Then suddenly people started to cheer.

"Love your 'do," A cheerleader called Lexie called out to him, winking before Caroline dragged her off to practice.

"It's _so_ retro," One of Elena's friends Sarah called out.

Soon everyone was complimenting him on his hair, and I stalked away, mouth wide open. What was wrong with this guy? Would he _never _lose any of his popularity? Whenever we did anything, it always backfired. I hurried back to my friends, annoyed at the failure. I _didn't_ fail. I, Anna Gray, did not _do _failures. They were below me. I had to find a way to make this work.

"Did you see Damon's hair? I heard that a lot of guys are going to do that style," Emily exclaimed, as we started walking out of the building towards the Chemistry lab. Jules and Mason followed, and so did some of our other friends.

"It's so stylish, don't you think?" Jules asked, on my other side now. She was bouncing up and down with excitement, her honey colored hair bobbing up and down with her.

I didn't say anything, seething at the fact that even my friends though t that his damaged hair was cool.

"I think you should style your hair like him, Mase," Jules was saying a few seconds later.

I pushed the door open to the lab, and sat down at a table, clearing my thoughts. Emily plopped down next to me and I started to text the girls, blocking out Mason and Jules's bickering. I had ended the message with:

_Let's meet at Bonnie's after her shift. We need to think of a new plan._

I pressed send, and pulled the Chemistry book towards me. I cleared my throat, causing my friends to gather around the table and we started carrying out the first experiment.

***CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

At the end of the day, I scooped the books I needed to do my nights homework into my bag, and was starting down the hallway, when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned to find Stefan, looking frazzled and hurried, "Hey," He said, falling into step with me as we made our way through the crowds of gossiping students. I still couldn't believe what had happened with Damon Salvatore. Anna had texted us with the details and we were meeting at my house after the shift to plan some more. I felt a warm feeling in my heart that I'd actually kind of made some friends.

"Hi Stefan," I replied, watching him quizzically. He looked a little nervous.

"So where you heading?" He asked, jerking his bag over his shoulder as we made our way towards the parking lot. I didn't drive a car to school, but Stefan did; he had told me so earlier today.

"Home, then to the Grill for my shift," I responded, as we approached a Blue Hyundai. Stefan stopped by it, so I assumed it was his.

"Cool, so you want to make up our date… I mean, meeting, today?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"You mean after my shift?" I asked, running a hand through my hair; it was down and wavy today.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, so what about it?"

I thought for a second then shook my head, "I'm _really _sorry but I can't today. I have to tutor Anna again," I replied, fibbing easily.

Stefan looked a little suspicious, "Really? Culinary Arts right?"

I nodded, hoping he wouldn't be mad and that he'd believe me.

Stefan sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll just stay at home and play with my little sister Rose," He muttered.

"You have a sister?" I demanded, my jaw dropping. He had never spoken of one before.

Stefan nodded, "I never told you? I guess I must have forgotten. I don't get along with her very well," He gave me a little knowing smile.

"I don't have any siblings," I replied, shifting from one leg to the other.

"Right," Stefan said, his intense green-eyed gaze lingering on me for a second.

"Well, I have to go… for my shift… and stuff…" I trailed off, uneasily.

Stefan shrugged, "Well, see ya then tomorrow?" He asked, running a hand through his light brown hair.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess," I watched as he made his way over to his car, and then paused halfway.

"You want a ride home?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Okay," I replied, and he grinned at me and opened the door of the passenger seat. I got in and he closed it behind me.

It was a really short drive to my house, but none of us said a thing. A strange air of uneasiness had fallen over us for some reason. I didn't like it. As Stefan pulled up in the front of my house, I sighed.

"Stefan, I really like you," I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

"What?" Stefan looked confused.

"I swear I'm not just blowing you off for no reason. I seriously am occupied tonight. Look tomorrow is Friday, right? I have no shift, so we could do something…" I trailed off.

Stefan looked considerably brighter, "You're free tomorrow then?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I guess I am. We could go bowling, unless you think its lame," I muttered.

Stefan shook his head, "I don't think it's lame actually. So, tomorrow bowling, no cancelling allowed?" He asked, with a small smile.

"You betcha," I replied, before getting out of the car. I waved at him as I made my way to the front door and fished my keys out of my bag only to have mom open it for me.

She smiled at me, and waved at Stefan before he drove off, grinning amused.

"Who is _that_?" Mom winked at me, and closed the door behind us.

I rolled my eyes, "It's just the friend I was telling you about a few days ago, Stefan," I clarified, dumping my bag on the floor.

"Well, I made lunch. I'm dateless tonight as a matter of fact," Mom responded, before hurrying into the kitchen and grabbing two cartons of Chinese noodles.

"You did not make those," I smiled, before running to the bathroom to wash my hands.

Mom grinned, and we headed into the living room. "I made the order," She pointed out, as we both sat down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes again, "That does not mean you made lunch," I replied, before grabbing my chopsticks and starting to eat.

Mom rolled her eyes and started to tickle me and I giggled. "Whatever," She replied, when she was done. She picked up her chopsticks and started to eat too.

"Mmmm, Soy sauce!" I exclaimed, taking a big bite of noodle.

"That's my girl," Mom replied, pushing dark brown hair out of her brown eyes. She munched on some noodles and grinned at me.

"So what happened to John?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at her.

Mom raised an eyebrow, "Don't ask. I mean it," She laughed a little as she munched.

"Hmmm," I noted, stuffing food into my mouth.

"I have a date tomorrow night, though, with a new guy I met at work," Mom winked at me, grinning.

"Who the heck is it this time?" I demanded, hoping it wasn't one of my teachers. That would just be utter humiliation.

"Jonas Martin. He's a doctor," She replied, finishing up on her noodles and placing them on the table. She ran a hand through her long dark wavy hair and smiled a little goofily.

"Is he by any chance from the singing trio Disney rock band?" I asked, jokily.

Mom narrowed her brown eyes at me, "Ha Ha," She replied, sourly, when she'd gotten what I'd told her.

I laughed and watched as she hurried into the kitchen to throw her carton away. The doorbell rang and I walked to the door to answer it. It was a tan guy with glasses and a kind smile. He had flowers in his hand. "Isobel Bennett's house?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm her daughter. _Jonas_?" I had to sputter as not to laugh while saying the name.

The man nodded, "That would be me. Has she told you about me?" He smiled kindly as he held out some violets.

"Yeah, kinda. She mentioned your band," I replied.

"Band?" The poor guy raised his eyebrow at me, looking completely perplexed.

"I mean your clinic. You're a doctor right?" I asked.

Jonas nodded, "Why yes I am,"

"Isn't your date tomorrow?" I asked, just as my mom made her way to the door.

"Isobel!" Jonas exclaimed, holding out her flowers. She took them and smiled.

"Oh, they're beautiful," She cried and I hurried away to finish my food. When I was done with my noodles and a big glass of orange juice, I hurried up to my room to change for my shift.

I dressed in some faded skinny jeans and a beige long sleeved camisole with a vest on it, before hurrying downstairs with my purse.

"I'm heading out to the Grill. My shift and all that," I called to my mom who was in the living room. I didn't realize Jonas was sitting there until I peered inside.

"Bye honey." Mom called.

"Bye Isobel's daughter," Jonas responded, laughing as if he had cracked some joke.

I shot my mom a confused look, before hurrying out. I grabbed the keys to my mom's Kia Spark as I walked out of the front door, cursing my mom's choice of men. She certainly had a peculiar taste in them. I got into the car, and drove off to my shift.

***CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

A few hours later, I was done with my shift and in my room with Caroline, Elena and Anna. We were going over tactics for another Phase, even though we didn't think that we were ever going to be able to overcome his popularity.

"He's aggravating…aggravating," Caroline exclaimed, bouncing up from on my bed, and glaring at the ceiling.

"I know…. I know…" I made fun of her tone, and she glared at me before looking away.

"I don't have any more ideas for the next Phase," Anna complained, a few seconds later.

"What about you, Elena?" Caroline turned to look at the brunette who was sitting on my desk chair, typing into her cell phone.

"Huh?" Elena asked.

"Any ideas?" Caroline and Anna replied in sync.

Elena shook her head, "50 tweets about his 'awesome' hair already. He is so effin annoying," She slammed her phone down in disgust and turned to us.

Suddenly, Caroline, Elena and Anna's phones rang with a message tone at the same time. I watched as each one of them read the messages, looking confused.

"_Damon wants to talk with me tomorrow at school?" _They all said at the same time, causing me to think that they might be Siamese triplets or something.

Then they each shoved their phones at me and I read the message:

_Babe, we need to talk tomorrow at school- D_

I pushed their phones away and shot them confused looks. What the heck did Damon want to talk to them about? I guess we'd have to wait until tomorrow to see.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! What do you think that Damon's gonna talk to them about? Tomorrow is Bonnie and Stefan's bowling date too, will they finally go out together or will there be yet another obstacle? (: **

**REVIEW with your feedback!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it… (: **


	9. Over

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 8- Over**

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the late update… Finals and problems with the internet are to blame :( Anyway, I wanted to thank all you who reviewed… thank you so so much! **

**Anyway, thank you to my new pre-reader **_**LeniSalvatore4eva! **_**Love and hugs x **

**Enjoy this!**

**Lily x **

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I marched up to Damon the next day at school, and stood with my arms folded across my chest. He dragged me over to an empty hallway, claiming we needed privacy.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I demanded; my stomach was sinking and I felt that something bad was going to happen. I hoped I didn't throw up over my cheerleading uniform and even worse, over Damon.

Damon looked uneasy, "Look, baby. I'm going through a really hard time with my dad and basketball and everything, so I think it might be easier if we break up," He ended, looking me in the eyes with his gorgeous blue ones.

I gasped, feeling the world crash down over me. He was not doing this. He couldn't be doing this. No guy had ever broken up with me before. I just stood there speechless, meeting his eyes until my gaze turned into a glare. I wouldn't let him break up with me. I was Caroline Forbes, 'It girl' of Mystic Falls High. _He couldn't do this to me._

"Say something," Damon said, nervously. He shifted from leg to leg, watching me warily.

"You're a backstabbing asshole full of jerkiness," I shouted, before slapping him straight across the face. A couple of his friends who I'd not even noticed were standing there, and they made 'Oooh' noises.

Then I tossed my hair over my shoulder, and started walking to the bathroom. Lexie was in the bathroom, applying eye-liner. "What's wrong?" She took one look at my face, and put her arms around me.

I pushed her off, "I'm PMSing… it's no biggie," I told her, covering my eyes and storming into a stall. I locked the door and collapsed onto the toilet seat, crying my eyes out for a jerk who didn't even deserve it. But I couldn't help myself. Even though some people thought I didn't care about anything and was shallow and mean, I actually did and Damon Salvatore had broken my heart.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Anna's P.O.V**

In break the next day, Damon Salvatore appeared by the Chemistry lab window. He ushered me to go out and I nodded, remembering he'd wanted to 'talk' to me. I wondered what he wanted though being the smart girl I am, I was kind of expecting him to break up with me, so I'd decided to beat him to the chase. Anna Gray was too smart to be dumped by an airhead.

I followed him out to a deserted garden across from the lab, where hardly anyone could see us, and stood facing him, hands on my hips.

"Before you say anything, it's over between us," I said, firmly.

Damon looked shocked and relieved at the same time, "That was what I wanted to talk about, honey. I think this has been going on for way too long," He explained, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking sorry.

"I agree. I can't believe I was dating someone with a GPA of less than 4.0. Damon, you were truly not the guy I thought you were," I explained, though I actually felt my heart break inside. I was telling the truth but I felt I was lying at the same time. I felt like I didn't actually mean what I was saying.

"As you weren't, Amy," He responded, raising his head up high.

I slapped him then, "It's _Anna_, you dim-witted moron!" I cried, before hurrying away from him as quick as possible. I found myself walking automatically to the Ladies room. It was empty except for the sound of crying from one stall. It was probably one of those crazy emo girls. I got into a stall, and felt some hot angry tears fall from my eyes. I wiped them, hating every single little thing about Damon Salvatore.

When I was done crying, I hurried out and washed my face. Whoever was crying was still in there, bawling their eyes out so I decided to try to make them feel better. I needed something to distract me from Damon in any way.

"Hi?" I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" The voice came back as a wail. I recognized it as Caroline.

"Caroline, is that you? I'm Anna. Open up," I pleaded, and I heard a huff inside, before some footsteps and door being opened.

She looked like crap. Seriously, you could hardly tell this was our school Homecoming queen and head cheerleader and probably Prom queen too. Her mascara was dripping down her face, her lipstick smudged against her cheeks and her hair was all messy and frizzed up.

"Oh my god, come here!" I held out my arms and she came over and I hugged her tightly.

"Did he break up with you too?" She wailed, stepping out of my arms and hurrying over to a sink. She looked into a mirror and looked like she was going to faint.

I nodded, then shook my head. "Actually I broke up with him,"

"You did?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, I saw it coming. That he was going to break up with me, I mean," I told her, firmly, before pulling some wet wipes out of my bag and starting to clean her make-up stained face. She gave me a thankful smile at what I was doing and then glared.

"I hate him," She seethed, looking like she wanted to kill him.

"Same here. Look, we need to get a new plan together. I've got the perfect form of revenge," I smiled, mischievously.

"What?" Caroline looked eager. I wiped the last of the mascara off her face, and started with the lip gloss.

"We're going to break his heart," I announced, smugly.

"And how exactly? He broke up with us, remember?" Caroline said, sourly.

"Well, this is where Bonnie comes in. We're going to mold her into the perfect girl for Damon." I explained, as I threw away the dirty wipes. Caroline's face was clean and make-up free by now. She pulled out a brush from her bag and started to tame her hair.

"Good idea, actually. We can go over to her house tonight. Let's text her about it now," Caroline smiled, looking way happier than she had just 5 minutes ago.

"Wait, we need to see if he broke up with Elena too," I murmured, and then when Elena burst into the room, bawling and wailing 2 seconds later, we hugged her and started to comfort her by telling her of our plan. Damon Salvatore was going down this time whether he liked it or not.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Oh my god, Stefan that's hilarious," I giggled as we were at the bowling arena after a long school day. He'd been telling me some family stories about Damon before he 'bloomed' and they were funny. Caroline, Elena and Anna had texted me telling me that Damon had broken up with them and they had an awesome plan. I didn't text them back though because I was having fun with Stefan right now, and it would be rude to just start texting someone while he was talking.

Stefan grinned, "Damon wasn't always so 'buff' or whatever you girls call it now," He explained, pulling up a bowling ball and rolling it down the lane. It was his turn now, and then it was mine. I sucked at bowling so it was no wonder he was winning, even though he was going easy on me.

"Strike!" He yelled, jumping up and down and causing some people to stare at us.

I laughed, then put on a mock-pouty face. "Didn't you say you were going easy on me, Stef?" I asked.

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "My little sister Rose who's 5 could have beaten me, and that says something. No offense," He added, sticking his tongue out.

I ran over to him, tackling him, "Why so high and mighty?" I demanded, as he picked me up and whirled me round, causing me to laugh and add a number of spectators to our list.

"Because I'm the king of Bowling," He informed me, as he put me gently down on my feet.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right. Well Stefan, I'm sick of bowling. Can we go do something else?" I pleaded.

"There's nothing worse than a sore loser," He sang, but he turned the screen off anyway. We hurried over to pay for our game, handing in those weird bowling shoes we had to wear, before heading to the café next door.

We slid into a booth and a waitress came to take our order. It was a cute little café with a kind of retro theme with a jukebox and Elvis Costello music playing in the background. I ordered a strawberry milkshake and Stefan took a chocolate one, and we waited for the order to come.

"This café is truly beautiful, Stefan." I said, looking around.

"You're the one who's beautiful, Bon," He whispered softly causing me to turn to look at him.

I smiled, feeling myself blush a little. The drinks came and we sipped them.

"Bonnie, I really like you," Stefan was saying, as he took my hand across the table and squeezed it. I sipped my drink and felt a sinking feeling but didn't remove my hand. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want to be in a relationship or something now.

"I do too; I think you're my best friend," I told him, honestly. He was certainly the person I was the most as ease with.

Stefan grinned, "You are too. But I think we can be more than friends," He trailed off, giving me a knowing look.

I sighed, "Stef, I'm not ready for this," I whispered, taking a sip of my drink and pushing it away. I looked into his green eyes, finding myself sink in their amazing beauty.

"Why? I really like you, and I want to be more than friends," He repeated, a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship. Maybe in a while but not now," I explained, just as the café door slammed open and Caroline, Elena and Anna rushed in. They smiled as they noted me and rushed over.

"Bonnie, you have to come with us," Anna pleaded, and Caroline and Elena looked so earnest I sighed.

"Well, I'm hanging out with Stefan," I muttered.

"This is a life or death situation, Bonnie. We need your help," Caroline exclaimed, dramatically.

I sighed, and got up, leaving the money for my drink on the table. "Well, I'll see you around Stefan," I shot him a small smile, and he looked confused as they dragged me off.

"What's going on, Bonnie?" He looked kind of annoyed, and who could blame him, we were supposed to be hanging out and I'd left, but they looked so serious.

"I'll explain later," I cried, as we left the shop and hurried towards Elena's car which was parked outside.

"To your house, Bonnie?" Elena asked, getting into the drivers seat.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Now can someone tell me what's going on?"

**Preview for Chapter 9:**

"_You'll be a legend,"_

…_._

"_What the heck is going on with you and Stefan Salvatore?"_

…

"_This is never going to work; I suck,"_

…

"_You need to walk the walk and talk the talk,"_

…_.._

"_We're gonna break your heart and throw all the pieces into every different state,"_

**A/N: Hey! So I hope you all liked it… this is a change from the movie. Well, I said I wasn't going to follow the exact plotline cause it'll be boring so this is a little of a twist.**

**What do you guys think of Stefonnie? Do you think that Bonnie should have encouraged a relationship with Stefan or not?**

**REVIEW with your opinion, please!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the JTMD story line! x **

Bonnie has a date with Stefan that night. Bowling and they barge in and drag her off to tell her what they need her to do.


	10. New Bonnie

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 9- New Bonnie**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews (: They make me uber-happy! **

**Have a beautiful day, guys and I hope you really like the chapter x **

**Lily (:**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"So, you're going to break Damon's heart by making me into his Miss Perfect and then I break his heart?" I demanded in my room about half an hour later, when they'd explained to me what they wanted to do to Damon. They named it the 'Ultimate Plan'. Anna would even be recording it by camera so we could post our achievement- breaking the heart of a player- online so that girls who guys were cheating on could feel better and know that they're not the only ones.

"You'll be a _legend_," Anna insisted for the hundredth time today.

I sighed, "Well, I guess I'm in," I muttered, knowing that it was the only way to keep them as my friends. I'd actually come to like environmental-crazy Elena, smart-ass Anna and sassy Cheerleader Caroline. They'd sort of come to be good friends to me and I didn't want to loose them or let them down.

"And what the heck is going on with you and Stefan Salvatore?" Caroline asked, blue eyes sparkling as she leaned back on my bed.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We're supposed to be just friends," I explained to them, biting my nail. It had come to be a habit that I could not break.

Anna who was standing the nearest to me, pulled my hand out of my mouth. "You've got to stop doing that. Damon doesn't like it," She stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So you guys really think this is going to work?" I asked, with a sigh. I couldn't believe I was agreeing to something like this.

Elena nodded, "It'd better! I ate _meat _for him. I mean, it was still fish and all that but it had a face. I've never eaten anything with a face," She complained, sounding mad.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh, how awful," She said, sarcastically.

"I know, I mean I was so depressed I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex," She moaned, causing us all to glare at her.

"Okay, changing topics. Anyone say anything else so I can get that disturbing mental picture out of my mind," Anna held her hand up and closed her eyes just as my cell phone beeped with a message.

I pulled it off the dresser and looked at it. It was a text from Stefan:

_Hey, s'up? What the heck is going on? I'm worried… Stef x_

I sighed, "It's a text from Stefan," I explained to them when they shot me questioning looks.

"Look, you ignore it now. This is serious. We need to plan out what we're going to do," Caroline burst out, eagerly.

"And you can't tell anyone about this, most especially and not even Stefan," Anna warned and I nodded.

"I won't guys. Don't worry. I'm going to help you bring that womanizer down," I told them, determinedly.

"Good," "Awesome!" and "Go you," were the replies my excited friends gave me. Then we sat down and started to discuss the plan, all the while Anna filmed it so that girls all over the world could see. It seemed like I was going to turn into a smart cheerleader environmentally friendly girl. Whoa, I just hoped I wouldn't let anyone down.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

"Guys, I don't think I can do this," I exclaimed, an hour later as they were coaching me on how to speak around him.

"It's not that hard, uhm... when he speaks to you count to three in your head before you answer him," Anna supplied, patting me on the back. Caroline had dressed me in one of her spare Cheerleading outfits which consisted of a white and blue miniskirt and a blue vest with the words 'Mystic Falls Falcons' in swirly writing. I didn't feel comfortable but Caroline insisted that I looked great.

"Don't show any interest. Don't even look at him much," Caroline put in, a few seconds later.

"Yeah, yeah. You got it?" Anna asked, looking at me skeptically. Elena was holding the camera up now, filming the whole process. We were really going to kick butt this time.

"I said, you got it?" Anna asked, while I counted to three in my head.

"I was counting to three!" I complained, feeling nervous.

"Oh my god, not that slowly," Elena exclaimed from behind the camera, "We don't want him to think we're retarded," She explained.

I groaned, "This is never going to work; I suck," I exclaimed, dramatically.

"No, you don't. You need confidence. Confidence is one of a cheerleaders main assets," Caroline explained to me.

I nodded, "Fine, okay."

"You need to walk the walk and talk the talk," She raised an eyebrow at me.

"How exactly?" I asked, and Caroline sighed and with the help of Elena and Anna, started to mould me into the kind of person who Damon Salvatore was sure to fall in love with. Or any guy actually. I was apparently going to be amazing. I just didn't know how that was going to happen.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

A few hours later, I'd got the 411 on how to speak, act and just think around Damon. I knew everything I needed to know, and I knew exactly what I was going to do the next day at school. Then why was I so darn nervous. I felt like I was going to mess this up; not just for my friends but for all the girls around the world who had been cheated on before. _I was doing this for all of them. _I kept repeating it in my mind like a mantra.

"Okay, so this project is called Codename: Damon Salvatore," Elena spoke into the camera. Anna was filming again now, looking satisfied.

"Bonnie, we need you to say something. Tell us what you would love to tell Damon at this point," Anna directed the camera at me.

"We're going to break your heart?" I asked, weakly.

"More attitude, Bonnie," Caroline urged from beside me.

"We're gonna break your heart and throw all the pieces into every different state," I tried again, putting some sass into my voice as I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"Bonnie, this is for all the girls who've had their hearts broken and who were cheated on," Anna said, urgently.

"Come on," Elena encouraged.

I sighed, closed my eyes for a second and then opened them, "Damon Salvatore. There is only one guy for me out there and you are not him," I put all the spite and anger I felt towards all the guys who'd broken my mothers heart, those who'd broken my heart before and those who'd broken the heart of any girl out there, and Elena, Caroline and Anna cheered and I knew I'd done the right thing. The thing they'd wanted me to do.

"So, I've added you to the cheer squad. Amelia broke her leg so you're instead of her," Caroline reminded me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know," I muttered.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Anna asked me, shutting the camera down and putting it into her bag.

I nodded again, "Yeah," I said, though I didn't know if I actually felt that or not.

"Louder," Caroline egged me on.

"Yeah," I repeated louder.

"With more energy," Elena jumped up onto the bed and pounded her fist.

I copied her, "Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, and in that moment, I actually thought that I could make a difference; that I could help all those girls who'd been cheated on out there in this big world of ours. I felt good because I wasn't _invisible _anymore.

**A/N: I know it was way short, but this was kind of a filler preparing for the next chapter and everything… I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway (:**

**Remember, REVIEWS=LOVE=EARLIER UPDATES! (: x **

**Lily (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or JTMD storyline… **


	11. Only Dates College Guys

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 10- Only Dates College Guys**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the support I've been getting for this story… your reviews are great inspiration for me! (:**

**I hope you all enjoy this…. **

**Lily x**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"How long are we supposed to hold this pose?" I demanded, feeling my legs strain beneath me in Cheer Practice the next day after school.

"20 seconds!" Caroline yelled, as she started to count them down.

I groaned and held my breath, looking around at all the other girls who were holding the same pose with ease. A cheerleader called Aimee Bradley shot me a smug smile. I just rolled my eyes at her and sighed with relief as Caroline told us we could relax.

"Now, we're going to practice the pyramid. Seeing as Amelia broke her leg and she used to be the top of the pyramid, Bonnie will be taking her place," Caroline called, in a bright voice and I watched as the rest of the cheerleaders grumbled but started getting into place.

I climbed to the top without ease, stumbling and kicking people in the face as I got to the top.

"1 day and she's at the top?" A cheerleader called Lexie was complaining to Aimee; I ignored her and focused on hoisting myself up onto the top of the pyramid and holding my position.

"Okay, hold the position!" Caroline yelled, a few seconds later.

I stood still for a second, then tripped and the whole pyramid fell. I landed straight on Aimee Bradley, who shot me an ice-cold glare. I scrambled to my feet and shot Caroline a 'sorry' look.

She grinned at me, and led me over to the side, "If you crush Damon Salvatore like you crushed Aimee, we're good," She sang, before calling the squad to cool down. Finally, we were going to get out of this painful practice.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS**

About ten minutes later, we were showered and heading out of the cheerleading complex.

"Okay, you need to be sassy," Caroline said, as she put her hand onto the side of the wall and struck a pose.

"How can I be sassy when every muscle in my body aches?" I asked, rubbing my neck.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You'll get used to it, amateur," She murmured, and then shot me a bored look.

"It hurts," I mumbled.

"Shut up and try a sassy pose," She ordered, her head held high.

I grumbled and strutted forward before striking a pose a while ahead of Caroline. I gasped internally as I heard Caroline speak to Damon.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I watched as Bonnie strutted forward and struck a pose. Even though I'd never admit it to her, she'd done a hell of a good job in practice- at least compared to some of the others when they'd started out. They were 2 words: not pretty.

"Hey Baby," I turned to look and saw Damon Salvatore standing there.

"Hi," I responded curtly, turning to meet his eyes.

"So, no hard feelings huh?" He asked, looking nervous.

I tossed my hair over my shoulder, trying to appear cool, "Nah, it's okay," I tilted my head sideways and looked at him from under my eyelashes.

He wasn't even looking at me though. His eyes were trained on Bonnie as she strutted forward again. _Bingo! _I thought to myself as he grinned.

"Who's that cutie?" He asked, as he leaned back and gazed at her.

"Oh, she's Bonnie Bennett. She's new," I informed him, shooting him a smug smile.

"Really? Do you think she needs someone to show her around?" He ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled.

"Um, don't even think about it. She only dates college boys," I said, pushing my fringe back. And then, I tossed my hair over my shoulder and walked forward to where Bonnie was standing. She linked arms with me and we headed off towards the girls bathrooms.

"College guys, huh?" I heard Damon hiss, and I knew we'd hit the jackpot.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I walked with Caroline down the hall, and we watched as Damon turned on his heel and marched in the other direction, a determined look on his face.

"Did he say anything about me?" I hissed, grabbing Caroline's arm.

Caroline smirked, "He said he thought you were a cutie," She informed me, coolly.

"Oh my god, Damon Salvatore thinks I'm cute!" I exclaimed, until I saw the glare Caroline shot me. She yanked me from the arm and led me into the bathroom nearby.

Elena and Anna jumped out of the stalls, and after checking there was no-one else there we headed towards them. "How did it go?" Elena asked, perching onto the bathroom sinks.

"He's interested in her," Caroline explained to them, "But we have an emergency situation,"

"What?" Anna asked, alarmed.

"Bonnie, tell them what he said about you," Caroline folded her arms across her chest and looked at me.

"Well, he said I'm cute," I told them, quietly.

"Oh my god! Really?" Elena asked and Anna and she jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, before their looks of happiness turned to those of hopelessness.

"Bonnie, you need to be more… collected," Anna started, coming over to me.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this," I cried out, feeling panic wash over me.

"Sure, you can. Didn't you say you dated a Damon Salvatore before?" Elena asked.

I shook my head.

"Have you dated anyone before?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at me.

"Define anyone," I whispered, biting my lip.

Caroline and Elena burst out into groans, but Anna kept calm.

"It's okay… it's okay… you can do this," She told me, honestly.

"Really?" I asked, unsurely.

"Sure, you just need to have some confidence," Anna informed me, shooting Caroline and Elena annoyed looks.

I nodded, "I'll try," I promised.

"And be extra flirty. Don't look interested," Caroline reminded me, just as some girls hurried in and everyone went in a different direction. I headed into a stall and sat down, putting my hands onto my head. What was I getting myself into?

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"She doesn't date except for college boys?" I muttered to myself as I walked towards the front door. I opened the door of the house with my key and hurried inside, annoyed.

Stefan was sitting in the living room, listening to music and Rose was on the floor playing with her doll house.

She jumped up as I came into the room, rushing up to hug my legs. "Hi Dammy!" She cried, in her bright 5 year old voice.

"Er, Hi Rose," I whisked her into my arms and spun her around until she giggled, her long brown hair swinging around her.

"Can you play dolls with me?" She asked, jutting her lip out and pouting.

I sighed, "Give me 5 minutes. I need to talk to Stefan," I explained, putting her down in front of the doll house.

"Why do you want to talk to him? He's so boring," Rose complained, causing Stefan to shoot us an annoyed look and me to laugh.

"I know, I know. Just give me a minute. Look, decide which doll you want me to play with," I suggested, causing her to giggle again and nod and hurry off towards the small house.

I chuckled and walked over to Stefan, yanking the headphones off his head. "Hey,"

"Hi," Stefan shot me a confused look.

"Look, do you know Bonnie Bennett?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

Stefan still looked perplexed as he nodded, "Yes, she's my lab partner," He told me. "Why?"

"I want her to go out with me." I informed him, and his eyebrows raised.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? I like her," I told him, a little gruffly.

Stefan sighed, "Look Bro, Bonnie is not your type," He told me, looking away.

"What do you mean? Girl is my type," I pointed to myself and laughed.

Stefan shook his head, "I mean, she's deep, man. I mean it. She's into James Morrison and Anne Rice," He explained.

My eyebrows furrowed. I'd never heard of those people before. "I'm deep, Steffi Boy. I'm dating the poetry club," I told him, smirking and getting up.

Stefan looked pissed off as he hooked his headphones in, and then got up off the couch and started upstairs to his room. I rolled my eyes at his strange behavior before hurrying to play with Rose.

I plopped down onto the ground beside her, "So which one do you want me to play Rosemarie?" I asked, smiling.

She smacked my arm jokily, "Don't call me that," She exclaimed, but her blue eyes were joking.

"Okay, Rose. Which one?" I asked, as she handed me a Barbie with caramel colored skin and wavy brown hair. No guesses who she reminded me of.

"She's pretty, what's her name?" I asked, in a sweet voice.

Rose smiled up at me, "She's called Maria," She informed me, as she took her own Barbie into her hands.

"Maria, nice name," I winked at her, and she smiled.

"Yes, I named her after Mommy. Now let's play," Her blue eyes had an air of authority.

"Okay, Rosemarie," I teased, waiting for her to smack me. When she did, I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged me back, "You're the best big brother ever," She cooed, as she sat back down.

"Don't say that around Stefan. You know he gets jealous," I sang, causing her to laugh.

"I don't care. He's boring and annoying," She responded, "Now, let's play," She pleaded.

I nodded, "Whatever you want, Lil' Sis," I replied, and we delved into a word of Barbies and Kens. Good thing I had a few hours left to play with her before heading out on my date. It was a redhead called Nina from the Drama Club tonight.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I growled under my breath as I slammed the door of my room. What did Damon want with Bonnie? She was my friend and my lab partner and I wanted to be more with her. I didn't need to worry though; Bonnie said she wasn't going to date right now. When she was ready to date, I'd be there for her no doubt about that.

I pulled my cell phone out and took my headphones off my head. I dialed Bonnie's number. "Hey," I replied, once she'd picked up.

I could hear giggling and fights about ice-cream in the background.

"Hi Stefan, what's up?" I asked her.

"I'm good. I didn't see you today." She informed me.

"I waited for you after school in the parking lot but you didn't come," I pointed out to her, trying not to let the hurt show in my voice. I'd waited for two hours before giving up and heading on home.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I was at cheer practice," Bonnie explained to me.

"You joined the cheer squad?" I asked, surprise clear in my voice. Why would she do that?

"Yeah, I needed an extracurricular and it looks good on my college application," She said, sounding distracted as more giggles erupted.

"Okay. So what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. My mom has some friends over. They're _crazy_," Bonnie pointed out, her voice amused.

"Hmm.. okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said, rather wistfully.

"Okay, we have Chemistry tomorrow right?" Bonnie asked, sounding breezy.

I nodded, "Yeah we do. Well, see ya," I replied, then I hung up after she said her goodbyes. Something strange was going on with Bonnie. Cheer squad? Her mom's crazy friends? Damon suddenly being interested in her? Something was really weird. I hoped that whatever it was would clear up soon so that Bonnie and I could hang out again. She'd come to be my best friend.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I giggled as I hung up on Stefan.

"What the heck is he doing calling you?" Caroline demanded, as she poured herself another tequila. They were raiding my mom's liquor bar because she was out with Jonas again or someone. I didn't really care anymore.

I shrugged, "We're friends," I murmured, as Caroline handed me a drink.

I took it, tossing the contents back into my mouth. "I hope your being friends doesn't interfere with our plan to bring his brother down," Elena complained, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it wont," My voice slurring a little.

"Oh and by the way, I got your boss to give you a week vacation," Caroline said, sounding smug.

"Huh?"

"At the Grill…My mom's friends with the owner. You're good," She replied, tossing her hair back and jumping up and down onto the bed.

I took the bottle of liquor from her. "Enough drinking," I replied, firmly.

"Ice-cream is so good," Anna said, from where she was pigging out with Elena from the Haagen Daas container of Death By Chocolate.

"I know," Elena sang, "Especially Chocolate,"

"Hey, give me some!" Caroline danced over to them, swaying a little and yanked the container. I rolled my eyes as they fought over it.

"My mom says that chocolate can heal a broken heart," I said, remembering what she'd told me before.

Caroline grinned, "Then Damon Salvatore's going to need a big dose of it when we're done with him," She turned to shoot me an evil smile.

I grinned back, and Elena and Anna shot me a thumbs up.

"You're going to be a legend," Anna repeated.

I nodded, gulping. "So is your brother going to help us tomorrow?" I asked Elena, talking about her older brother who attended the local college.

Elena nodded, grinning, "Jer is more than happy to help out," She winked at me and I just rolled my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be kickass.

**A/N: So yeah, Jeremy's gonna be introduced except he's Elena's OLDER brother… just saying so nobody says I didn't tell or whatever. I hope you liked the chapter… I liked introducing Rose… There's something about Damon being cute with little children soo adorable!**

**Anyway, REVIEW! **

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the JTMD storyline… Or Haagen Daas. Lol **


	12. Salvatore Got Burned

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 11- Salvatore Got Burned **

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So now Jeremy's gonna help them stir things up a notch…, Cue some MAJOR Bamon drama :P They are actually going to talk soon! I'm sorry for the delay, but I have to build up the scene first and all that…**

**Guys, I don't know who to make Stefan end up with… I'm really stressed about that, so can you check out the poll on my profile so that I can figure it out…:D**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily x**

**

* * *

**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I stood in the parking lot with Matt and Harper and a couple of the cheerleaders who were strutting their stuff and trying to get our attention. I would have normally flirted with a couple of them and maybe stole a couple of kisses but right now I was on the lookout for Bonnie Bennett. I was going to make her mine if it was the last thing I could do.

I licked my lips and turned to Matt who looked confused at my expression. "I was asking who are we waiting for," When I shot him a perplexed look back he replied.

"Oh, well, I'm waiting for Bonnie," I answered him, not meeting his eyes.

"Who, man?" Harper raised an eyebrow and looked incredibly confused.

"She's a new cheerleader," I clarified, running a hand through my hair.

"Ooh, she's that hottie with caramel colored skin and green eyes, right?" Matt asked, smiling at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, but she's mine so don't try anything," My tone was warning and sort of protective though I hardly knew the girl. I was being ridiculous because I didn't even know about her anything, yet I wanted to have her. She was sort of special.

Matt held his hands up in a surrendering way. "Of course, calm down, dude," He said, exasperated. He shot Harper a confused look over my shoulder and I watched Harper roll his eyes. I just ignored them.

A cheerleader with black hair and brown eyes who was called Aimee Bradley sauntered up towards me, putting her arm on my shoulder. "Are we not heading in?" She pouted, tossing some hair back.

"Why don't you go ahead with Harper and Matt?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed at her presence.

She sighed, and nodded, "Let's go?" She demanded of Matt.

Matt nodded, and they high fived me before hurrying off with Aimee and the rest of the cheerleaders. I was left standing there, and I was glad at my being alone. It was sort of comforting.

Then suddenly Caroline's pink Porsche pulled up and Bonnie stepped out with Caroline on one side and brown haired guy who looked older than us on her other side. Bonnie had her arm around his shoulder and he had his arm around her waist. Caroline smiled at someone from the side and ran off, leaving them alone.

I watched as Bonnie kissed Jeremy on the cheek, before starting away. He yanked on her arm, and I approached them to try to hear what was being said.

"Bonnie, you can't be seriously breaking up with me," The guy was saying.

"I'm not into you, anymore. I'm in a new school, so there's a new set of guys for me to look at. They all need a chance," She winked at him, and he pulled on her arm.

"But I'm not even in school. I'm in college," He replied, sounding whiny.

"You can find some other girl. I need to find a man, a real man," Bonnie sang, tossing her lustrous brown hair over her shoulder.

"But I need you, Bon," The guy cried.

"Jeremy, you'll get over me," Bonnie was insisting as she stroked his cheek.

"Bonnie, no one will ever replace you, ever, but I guess you're right. I have to let you be with who you want," Jeremy looked pained as he gazed at her. She looked beautiful in a blue and white Falcons Cheerleading crop top and the cheerleading skirt. She made it look amazing.

Bonnie nodded, "I'm glad you understand, good bye," Then she leaned on the tip of her toes and kissed him smack on the lips, in front of anyone. Then she strutted away from him. I watched as he touched his lips, watching after her.

I ran towards her then. This was my big chance.

"Bonnie!" I called, and she whirled on her heel and unleashed the force of her green eyes on me.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked, looking bored and sort of confused.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, captain of the basketball team," I said, taking her hand and shaking it. She shook it back firmly.

"And what do you want?" She asked, looking away from me.

"Well, I wanted to ask if that was your boyfriend," I gestured to where Jeremy was still staring after us.

Bonnie laughed, "Jeremy? Nah, I was just playing with him. I had to let him down easy," She muttered.

"Is he in college?" I tried not to sound too impressed but I had to know.

Bonnie waved her hand, "Yeah, but he wasn't man enough for me, you know," She offered me a secret smile, sending a thrill through my body.

"Like who?" I turned the full force of my flirting powers on her, doing that eye thing that made girls crazy.

It seemed to have no effect on her, she just raised an eyebrow, "Well, I don't know yet. If you find anyone, tell me," She winked at me then and I felt something like I'd never felt before. Rejection? I couldn't be sure. She hadn't said anything about me yet I felt she'd burned me for some reason.

Elena suddenly hurried over, grabbing Bonnie's arm. "Come on, Bonnie. We have English first period and you know how is," She smiled at her, ignoring me completely.

"Hey Elena," I replied, smiling a little.

"Damon," Elena said, not meeting my eyes.

"Okay, come on let's go. It was nice talking to you, Derrick," Bonnie let her eyes flicker to me for a second.

"It's Damon," I called, but they were already out of view, starting towards the school. Elena had her arm around Bonnie's shoulder and Bonnie's shiny hair was blowing back. I grinded my teeth together. What had just happened? I'd never been blown off before.

"Damon, hi," A girl I couldn't remember the name of winked at me as I started past her, but I was too pissed off to acknowledge her. I hurried off to Biology, which was my first class of the day, annoyed and determined to make Bonnie Bennett mine- now more than ever because I'd met her and experienced how awesome she was.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"You were awesome, oh my god, he wants you," Elena hissed as we hurried off towards English. The thing about Ms. Berg wasn't a lie. She hated people who were late for class.

"Really? I was so nervous. I hope he didn't notice," I whispered, as we entered the class. Ms. Berg wasn't here yet, so we took a seat at the back.

"Don't worry, he didn't. He has his game face on though so you have to be extra crafty," Elena winked at me and I smiled back at her, feeling pleased with myself.

"Your brother was awesome too. I mean, even I believed he was heartbroken," I told her, admiringly.

Elena grinned, her brown eyes lighting up. "Yeah, well he isn't a Drama major at Mystic Falls University for nothing," She replied, pushing her straight hair out of her eyes as the teacher came in, looking as annoyed as she usually did.

"Good morning class," She took a sip of coffee from her mug and grabbed the marker, looking rather bored and tired.

"We'll talk after class," Elena whispered, and I nodded, smiling internally as I remembered my conversation with Damon. Something was for sure; he was certainly as hot as he looked from far away as he did close up.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

"Elena texted me saying it went really well," Caroline told me in the bathroom after Lunch.

"I suppose so," I muttered, reapplying some lip gloss and smacking my lips together.

"Were you sassy and flirty?" She asked, looking proud of me.

I nodded, "As much as I could be," I informed her. She pressed her hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"I've taught you well. Well, it looks like it's time to take the training wheels off," She whispered.

I gulped, "I know. Elena says he's got his game face on." I quoted Elena and Caroline nodded.

"It's okay, you can do this," She kept repeating over and over like a mantra.

I nodded, just as the bell went off, "Okay, I have Chemistry now. Later," I flipped my hair over my shoulder causing Caroline to wink at me and let me scurry off towards class.

I arrived about 5 minutes late; everyone was seated already and carrying out some sort of experiment.

Mr. Whitton, the charming Chemistry teacher, frowned as I came in. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Bennett,"

"I am sorry," I said, taking my seat next to Stefan who was looking at me rather curiously, probably because I was in my cheerleading clothes. It was because I had practice later on, after school.

"Hey," I whispered, placing my bag down.

"Hi," He replied, looking a little distant.

"What's up?" I asked, noting that he had turned to page 89 in his book so I did too, before looking at the experiment. It was fairly simple so I started carrying it out.

"Nothing, something weird happened yesterday though," Stefan looked confused.

"What?" I asked, looking towards him.

"Well, Damon asked me about you. He told me to he's interested in you and I'm supposed to be subtle and find out if you like him too without giving away the fact that I'm snooping for him. He said that all in a text message," Stefan gestured towards his phone, looking amused.

"Whoa, you are the worst spy ever, Stef," I joked, smiling back at him.

Stefan laughed, "Good thing I want to be a journalist and not a spy then," He winked at me and I laughed, just as some weird guy came towards us with flowers.

"What's going on?" Mr. Whitton said, coming over, and looking as the guy placed the flowers on my desk. Another one came in and did the same until the table was filled with flowers and some forms of chocolate.

"Who are you?" Mr. Whitton asked again, but they ignored him.

"These are from Damon Salvatore," A guy with curly hair told me, who had brought some of the flowers. "He wants you to call him. He says the number is…" Then he rattled off a number while I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my cool but I could hardly believe what was going on.

I watched as girls scribbled down the number in class, and I just didn't. I shot Stefan a weirded out look and he grinned back at me, looking a little uneasy.

"Okay, get out. This is a classroom you know," Mr. Whitton said, sternly and the boys started making their way out.

I laughed, "That was weird," I murmured, putting the materials into the flask that we were supposed to be using for the experiment.

"I know, my brother has officially lost it," Stefan muttered, but his jaw was clenched.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, and Stefan just shook his head.

"It's nothing" He replied, looking hesitant. I didn't push him. I knew how it was to want to keep a secret from someone. I just didn't know what Stefan's was.

I nodded, and then the bell rang to signal the end of class. Mr. Whitton assigned us pages to read and then we were off. Stefan grabbed my hand as I started away.

"Bonnie, are you free tonight?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but I have cheer practice," I reminded him.

He eyed me and then my outfit, scratching his head. "Oh yeah, you're a cheerleader now. I'm sorry, I forgot. Maybe later then, when you're not busy," He let go of my hand and I instantly felt really bad for blowing him off like that, but what could I do? It was the truth. He hurried off and I sighed, starting off for my next class.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS***

After cheerleading practice, my muscles were aching and I longed to go home and sleep but of course the girls were coming over to plan our next step, which was taking place at the Spring Fling dance which was tomorrow night. Caroline had apparently gotten us all dresses and I shuddered at what her dress choice might be like. Judging from her selection of clothes, she liked tight, short and with scooping necklines.

"See you at my house?" Caroline asked, as I hurried off.

I nodded, "I'll just go home and grab some dinner and talk to my mom and then come," I informed her. She nodded, and walked off with an annoyed looking Aimee Bradley and Lexie who waved at me. Lexie was turning out to be a nice girl but Aimee was a bitch to say the least.

"Bonnie," I turned to find Damon Salvatore standing there and my stomach did a flip, as we headed out into the parking lot.

"Oh hi…" I trailed off, as if I couldn't remember his name which of course was a lie; his name was etched into my memory.

"Damon," He filled in, and I nodded, not saying anything.

"Did you get my flowers?" He asked, smiling a little.

I nodded, trying to seem nonchalant. "Yeah,"

"Then how come I didn't get a call?" Damon asked, sounding a little confused.

"I didn't have a pen," I smirked, running a hand through my hair and trying to appear flirty.

"Didn't have a pen," I heard Damon mutter under his breath. "So are you free tomorrow night? Will you go the Spring Fling with me?"

I counted for three seconds, and he continued talking.

"Well, if you're busy you don't have to," He trailed off.

"I'm flying solo at the Spring Fling," I informed him, prissily.

"How about you blow off that flying solo thing and go with me?" Damon winked at me, making me go weak in the knees but I couldn't spoil my façade so I looked away from him, trying to look indifferent.

I counted for three seconds, and Damon said, "Please, I really want you to go with me,"

I leaned towards him till I was near his ear, "Well, here's the thing, Salvatore," I whispered, and I felt him shiver, "I only do what I want, not what anybody else does,"

Then I winked at him, and hurried off to where Anna was standing, my ride for the day. She opened the door, and I got in, forcing myself not to look at where Damon was standing probably staring after us, if I'd gone for the right effect.

"He looks bewitched," Anna whispered, laughing a little as she started the engine.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're good at this Bennett," She informed me as she started to drive off towards my house.

"Thanks, so does that mean that the plan's going well?" I asked with a smile.

Anna nodded, "It's going awesomely well; a few more steps and you'll have him eating out of your hand,"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like that? I loved writing it! I love Bonnie bewitching Damon… (:**

**Leave me a REVIEW with your opinion! Xx**

**Lily (:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TVD or The JTMD storyline… **


	13. I Have Plans

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 12- I have Plans **

**A/N: Haha, you guys liked Bonnie flirting with Damon, huh? Well, there's a lot more where that came from ;P **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and supported the story and supported me… **

**I'm still not sure who I'm going to make Stefan end up with, but I think it's probably either Elena or an OC, because I hardly find it possible for him to end up with Caroline who's a cheerleader, but anyway I'll see….**

**Enjoy this!**

**Lily x**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"So Damon was bewitched by our Bon Bon?" Caroline asked with a big smile, a few hours later in her room. We were going over the tactics we were going to use the next night at the Spring Fling party; we were going to make Damon jealous big time and get him even more interested in me. Caroline had picked out for me from her wardrobe a red dress for tomorrow's Spring Fling with a neckline that scooped way too low and was way shorter than I would have been comfortable wearing.

"He was like star struck! You should have seen him," Anna exclaimed, sitting up and yanking a piece of pizza out of the box and taking a big bite.

Caroline watched her, disgusted, as she folded the piece of pizza in half and stuffed it into her mouth, then she looked away, and winked at me, "You really got him then," She announced, just as Elena burst in through Caroline's door, panting.

"I'm sorry I'm late; I was just helping make some signs for a protest that's going on sometime next week," She explained, throwing her bag on the floor and jumping onto the bed beside Anna and Caroline. She took a piece of pizza and bit into it.

"You didn't miss anything much, except that Bonnie totally owned Damon Salvatore, and she's going to kick ass at the Spring Fling tomorrow night," Caroline put in, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Awesome," Elena exclaimed, with a grin, "Bonnie, you ready for tomorrow?"

I gulped and nodded, "I think I am," I murmured.

"You don't think, you _are_," Anna insisted, shooting me a dubious look.

I didn't reply. I just sighed, looking at the red dress that was slung over my arm. I wondered if I was getting myself in too deep; I was starting to feel weird about this whole 'kill Damon Salvatore' thing. I just hoped he wouldn't hate us too much when he found out it was all a scam.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS**

"Right, B, you look amazing," My mom told me, the next night as I was getting ready for the dance. Caroline was in my bedroom getting the hair and make up stuff ready so that she could help me with it.

"Thank you, mom," I said, as I took a gulp of water. I was taking a break from the intense crash course in fashion and make up Caroline was giving me. I eyed myself nervously in the corridor mirror; I was in the red dress, with some black wedge heels, a black necklace and a black purse was slung over my shoulder.

"But are you sure this dress is, well, you?" Mom asked, leaning on the table beside me.

I gulped back the water, and then placed the glass on the table. "Mom, I never had a personality; I was never a somebody," I explained to her, pushing my fringe back as it came cascading down on my face; a brown curtain hiding my face from the world.

Mom sighed, her gorgeous brown eyes looking worried, "You were somebody to me," She informed me, a little quietly.

"That's not enough for me, mom. I have to go up to Caroline now so I'll see you," I ran up the stairs, feeling a little guilty for snapping at my mom but there was nothing I could do; I finally felt like I had friends and people cared about me, all thanks to the Damon Salvatore thing, so I was going to embrace it for as long as I could.

Caroline was already dressed in her light pink flowing gown, her wavy blonde hair was straightened and her make up was spotless; making her look like a pretty pink angel. She was going to the dance with a basketball player called Matt something or the other. Anna was going with a guy she'd dug up called Ben and Elena was skipping the dance altogether; going to some Anti-Spring Fling party; she'd report for updates every 2 hours though.

"Ready?" Caroline asked me, holding up the make up tools as if they were weapons of mass destruction.

I nodded and made my way over to my bed warily and sat down. She started to style my hair, and I closed my eyes, relaxing into the warmth of the iron she was using. A few minutes later, I felt her move onto my make up. I opened my eyes and watched as she placed red lipstick onto my lips, intended to pop against my caramel skin color. She added black eyeliner, mascara and some light shimmery eye shadow.

"You look better with the natural look, so that's enough," Caroline informed me as she smeared some pink blush into her own cheeks, giving her some color.

I got up and walked over to the mirror, looking at my reflection. My hair was still wavy, except it fell in softer waves than usual down by back, and looked all shimmery, and my make up- because of the fact that it was Caroline who had applied it- was perfect for my skin tone of course.

Caroline smiled as she noticed me eyeing my reflection in the mirror, "Relax, you're going to blow him away," She sang, sounding very excited. I just hoped that what she was saying was true, because I felt very exposed in the tiny red dress, and I'd practically never put on so much make up before in my life, even though Caroline insisted I was working the 'natural' look.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS**

I giggled as a guy called Duke dipped me backwards as I danced with him that night at the Spring Fling. I had been fending off dance requests from guys the whole night, but I hadn't seen Damon Salvatore show up. Caroline had insisted that if he asked me, I tell him that I couldn't.

"You're so hot; it's obvious why Damon wants you," Duke whispered, leaning in to speak with me.

I winked at him, hoping it didn't look too fake. "Damon wants who?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't care what he was saying. I took Duke's hand and twirled around; he was watching me like he would watch a movie. It was kind of embarrassing but I had to admit, it was sort of nice having guys so interested in me.

"You, babe," Duke said, deepening his voice in a way that he obviously thought was sexy though I just felt that it sounded like he had a sore throat.

The song changed and a friend of Elenas who had decided to come to the party, tapped me on the shoulder. He was gorgeous with light coffee colored skin, deep brown eyes and an easy smile. I remembered his name was Luka or something.

"May I cut in?" He asked, smiling at me.

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant but Duke growled at him, "I want another dance with Bonnie," He protested.

Luka scowled at him, "Your song is over, my go," He replied with a look of revulsion.

Duke looked over at me, "It's your call, honey," He said, sounding unwilling to leave my hand.

"I'll dance with him one dance, and I'll find you," I whispered, and leaned back again. I winked at Duke, who flushed a little and nodded.

"I'll be waiting," He said, squeezing my hand and leaving. He started walking backwards, almost bumping into another couple.

I giggled, as I took Luka's outstretched hand. Luka looked amused, "Seems like you've got all the guys going gaga for you," He noted.

"Really?" My tone was natural. I raised my eyebrows as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, you're the hottest one here," He looked around at the rest of the gym then back at me.

"Is that so?" I asked, dispassionately.

Luka nodded, "Totally. Are you Isobel Bennett's daughter?" He asked, a second later.

I shrugged, "I've been told so," I joked, and he laughed.

"You're funny; I like it," Luka grinned, and I didn't say anything as he swayed me gently to the beat. "Cause my dad is dating her,"

"Your dad is Jonas?" I asked, though the resemblance was kind of uncanny. They had the same light coffee colored skin, brown eyes and luscious dark hair.

Luka nodded, "I've been told so," He quoted me, and I smirked at him.

"Hmmm," I said, as Luka twirled me to the side. I watched with a smile as Damon Salvatore entered the gym in a gorgeous black suit with an ice blue tie that brought out the color in his eyes. He looked even sexier in his suit than in his casual wear. I tore my eyes from him to Luka as Luka nudged me.

"What did you say?" I asked, breezily.

"I was asking if you wanted something to drink," Luka offered me a hopeful smile.

"Sure," I nodded, and took his hand and let him lead me over to the drinks table. I grabbed a Mountain Dew and Luka took a 7up. I could see there was punch but I wasn't in the mood for any. I saw Caroline standing by the DJ table where Matt was manning the music system, and she winked at me and gestured with her eyes subtly to where Damon was; I turned slyly to look at him, slipping my arm through Luka's and saw that he was staring straight at us, a determined look on his face. His face changed into a smile as he saw me looking, and I winked at him and looked away back to Luka.

"Let's go sit down," I suggested, walking over to the bleachers and taking a seat. Luka ran after me, and sat down beside me, taking a gulp of his 7up. I noted that a couple was making out under the bleachers beside us, and I looked away.

"So how long have you been in Mystic Falls?" Luka asked, tilting his head so his warm brown eyes met my green ones.

"Hmmm, a couple of days," I replied, running a hand through my soft- thanks to Caroline's styling-hair, and trying to appear not nearly as nervous as I was that Damon had started to approach us.

"And you're already that popular?" Luka asked, his eyes wide with admiration.

I nodded, feeling a little bad for leading him on but I couldn't help it. I forced a flirty smirk onto my face and said, "I've always been popular,"

"I don't know how you couldn't be popular," Luka noted, crushing his can and throwing it below him.

"Bonnie's certainly very special." A deep voice came from behind Luka and I saw that Damon was standing there.

"I know I am," I replied, without skipping a beat. I got up quickly, "Well, excuse me gentlemen," I said, "I need to use the ladies room," I started away from them, tossing my hair over my shoulder and walking away from the two guys. Luka was open-mouthed, but Damon was narrowing his eyes.

I made it to the ladies room, and tossed the empty can of soda into the bin. I noticed that Anna was standing in the bathroom with one of her friends Emily or something; a girl with caramel colored skin and black hair. She looked away from me as if I was just another cheerleader as I started reapplying red lipstick and smacking my lips together.

"Slut," I heard Emily cough under her breath and I turned to look at her, my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me?" My tone was menacing enough for her to shake her head and whisper 'nothing'. I met Anna's smiling eyes and turned away from her as not to give our plan away.

"I thought so," I stated, as I pulled out my eyeliner and went over what Caroline had put on. I then winked at Anna furtively, fluffed my hair up and strutted out of the bathroom and towards the Basketball court, where the dance was being held.

"Bonnie," I heard a voice that had become way too familiar in the past few days call. I turned to find Damon running to catch up with me. I paused for a second to let him fall into step beside me and turned to him.

"Oh Hi, you're…" I trailed off again, putting a confused look on my face.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore," His voice was exasperated, as if he honestly couldn't think that someone wouldn't know his name.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that I meet so many guys in a day…. You know," I ran a hand through my hair and started walking away. Damon sped up to catch up with me.

"Hey slow down," Damon said, as we neared the door of the gym. I pushed it open and let him catch up with me again, a secret smile on my face as we entered the busy gym. I spotted Luka by the bleachers and his eyes dimmed as he saw Damon standing with me.

"Care to dance?" Damon asked, once we were at the side of the dance-floor.

"I've had my fill of dancing for the day," I told him, pushing my fringe out of my eyes.

"Just one dance," Damon repeated.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry; I've got plans,"

Damon's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "What plans? We're at a dance," His eyes were wide and incredulous.

I winked at him, "Oh you know, I'm going to spike the punch," I informed him.

"You're going to what?" Damon asked, looking extremely surprised.

I neared him, and felt his breath catch; I touched his lips gently. "Shhh, don't tell," I shot him a cheeky smile, let go of his lips and started walking gently away from him and towards the punch table. I, of course, didn't do anything to it; I just took a cup of punch and started to sip on it.

"Bonnie is it?" I looked up to see some guy in my English class, Brady, standing there.

"Maybe, depends on what you want," My flirty voice was back on full.

"Feisty, huh?" Brady smiled at me.

"Very," I grinned insolently. "Look let's cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"I want to dance with you," Brady stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded, "Only one dance," I said, knowing that Damon was watching. I placed my cup on the side, and took Brady's hand. I let him lead me to the dance floor and start to sway me to 'We R Who We R' by Kesha. I gave in to the beat, swinging my hips. I saw Caroline give me a thumbs up sign from where she was dancing with Matt a few spaces away from me and I smiled at her, letting Brady move me to the beat.

**CNDS*CNDS*CNDS*CNDS**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I watched as Bonnie went out onto the dancefloor with some nerd called Bob or something. I watched as she swayed her hips to the beat and licked my lips together, feeling extremely turned on by her and by the devious look on her face. She was certainly like none of the other girls at Mystic Falls High School. I took a glass of punch, noting that she hadn't 'spiked' it like she had said she was going to and I watched from the sidelines as the song finished and Brady kissed her hand and let her walk away with Caroline who was dragging her away to talk to her.

I watched as the two girls talked with Matt a little way off. Matt smiled at Bonnie and then at Caroline, slipping his arm around her waist. I started making my way over to them.

"Hey Matt, Caroline," I started, "Bonnie,"

"Oh hey, Dee. What's kicking?" Matt asked, turning to look at me.

Caroline shot me a smug little smile as she leaned into Matt's chest, but I looked away from her, my eyes on Bonnie who looked uninterested but totally hot.

"How do you guys feel about leaving this party? It's a bit of a downer," I said, shooting Bonnie a suggestive look; she just ignored it, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sure," Matt nodded, "My mom and sister are out of town for the weekend so we could head back to my place and really get the party started. You in, Caro? Bon?"

Caroline grinned eagerly, "Sure," She laughed in a way that I once thought was sexy but not any more; Matt looked under her spell though.

"Bon?" Matt repeated, and Bonnie's bored green eyes met mine for a second.

"Count me out; I have plans," She said for the second time that night.

"What plans?" I challenged, and her green eyes flashed with excitement.

"Important things," Her tone was cool.

"I think that you're scared to get high," I informed her, grinning.

"Am not," Bonnie replied, huffing and folding her arms across her chest.

"I think you are," I said, and Caroline and Matt looked amused at our behavior.

Caroline shot Bonnie a pleading look, "Come on, just for a while,"

Bonnie sighed, looking like she was making a giant sacrifice, "Fine, but I can't stay long; these high school after party parties are such a drag" She folded her arms across her chest.

"It's okay, Bon. I know you're used to those college ones but this should be fun too," I heard Caroline hiss to her and Bonnie shrugged.

I watched their exchange with interest; I could hardly believe a high school girl like Bonnie went to all sorts of college parties and stuff though she was certainly hot enough to pull it off.

"Ready?" Matt asked, pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

The girls nodded, and Bonnie and Caroline followed him out of the gym. I had to run to catch up with Bonnie, who was slouching a little behind. I slipped my arm on her shoulder, and she shrugged me off.

"What gives? This is going to be fun," I reminded her, with the lopsided smile that was my trademark with girls.

It looked like it didn't even affect her, "Yeah, if you like that sort of thing." She explained coolly, before she ran forward to Matt and Caroline.

"I call shotgun!" She shouted, and I laughed, following after her as they entered the car. She was certainly unique. I watched as she got into the seat she wanted and winked at me slightly. I smiled and got into the back of the car next to Caroline, who fastened her seatbelt and offered me a small smile. I was too distracted by Bonnie to even acknowledge Caroline. I was going to make it my life's mission to make Bonnie Bennett mine.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Leave a REVIEW with what you think will happen at Matt's house…**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Kesha's 'We R who We R' **


	14. Damon Loves

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 13- Damon Loves…**

**A/N: Hey, I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed; you guys make me want to update as soon as possible…. We're gonna have more of sassy Bonnie, persistent Damon and of course more of the girls fun times together (:**

**I hope y'all like this… **

**Lily x **

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

The car pulled up into a small, quiet street with a few lamps lit up, filling the street with a dim tint. I got out of the car, following Caroline and Matt to the front door. Damon ran up behind us, and smirked at me, attempting to smoothly slide his arm across my waist.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Very smooth," I said, sarcastically, as I stepped out of his arm and watched Matt open the door and lead us into the house. We closed the door behind us, and I looked around.

From the first second, I could tell that the house was empty. There were no lights on as far as I could tell, but there was a stale smell of alcohol coming from the living room, to which Matt headed. He opened all the lights and Caroline sprawled out onto the couch; Matt hurried to the liquor counter and started pulling out bottles and drinks.

Damon, who had obviously been here a lot, walked over to the side of the room and started picking out CD's and slid one into the CD player which was placed on a table on the side. The music started blasting out; some of those dance tracks that had no words in them and that I hated because I thought they were pointless.

"I love this song!" Caroline squealed, jumping up and pulling my hand to the dance floor.

"Damon loves a girl who can have a good time," She whispered so quietly I hardly picked it up.

I sighed, "Do I have to?" I whispered back, as she took my hand and started to dance.

Caroline shot me a firm look, and I groaned, but let go of her hand and started trying to get into the beat. I got in sync with the music and started swaying my hips. I saw that Matt had poured out some drinks and he handed one to Caroline, whooping as he saw my dance.

"Oooh, Bonnie. What do you think, Damon?" Matt asked, winking my way and causing Caroline to smile.

Damon took a drink from him, and looked over at me; I continued to dance, tossing my hair over my shoulder and moving to the beat. Caroline cheered and Damon smirked, not saying anything.

"I think the girls should have a dance-off," Damon said, a few minutes later when I'd stopped dancing because I was parched. He handed me a drink, and I took it, wanting any cool liquid to make its way down my burning throat.

I downed it, and Matt came over and poured me another. This is going to be my last one, I thought to myself. I didn't want to get a hangover or much worse; be drunk here with Damon, Caroline and Matt.

"I think it's a great idea, are you in, Caroline?" Matt asked Caroline who had stopped dancing and was sitting the couch, sipping her drink.

"I'm in," She exclaimed, taking one last sip before she stood up.

"Are you in Bonnilicious?" Matt asked, and I smirked at my newly acquired nickname.

I sighed, "What the hell; sure," I replied, already starting to feel a little light headed.

The guys cheered and we got up and Damon changed the track to a faster paced one, one that was easier to dance to. They then sat down with their drinks and we started to dance. The dance-off was a blur; I just remembered dancing my heart out, shaking my butt and my hips and doing the best I could then Caroline collapsed on the couch, and Matt came over and carried me onto his shoulders, calling me the champion.

I caught Caroline glaring at me and Damon glaring at Matt, but I blew them off as Matt poured me another drink. I took a big sip of it, and made Matt put me down. "Bonnie," Caroline came over, nipping my elbow and making me yelp out in pain. "Let's go to the bathroom," She said, sweetly.

"I don't need to go," I felt my head spin a little from all the alcohol and Caroline just dragged me off in the direction that Matt pointed us. I swayed a little as we entered the tiny room. Caroline slammed the door behind us and shot me an icy glare.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be seducing Damon not Matt," She informed me, in a deadly hiss. She looked so malignant, I winced back.

"I'm not seducing Matt," I replied, placing the drink on the sink and clutching my temples.

"Sure, then what about 'Bonnilicious'?" She demanded, hands on her hips in a 'what gives' gesture.

"He's the one who was saying it," I replied in my defense. I took the drink again and sipped it; the bubbles making me feel lightheaded. I swayed on my heels and Caroline held me up from my elbow.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

I nodded, feeling my head spin out of proportion. "Yes,"

"Lay off the alcohol," She advised, adjusting her hair in the mirror, "And eyes on the game… which is Damon, not Matt,"

"Ok," I assured her, before she let me leave the bathroom. The small room was starting to make me feel claustrophobic, mainly because it stank of cigarettes.

When I entered the living room, Damon and Matt were still on the couch, except they had a bottle of wine in their hands; it was empty.

Matt's eyes lit up, as I came in and plopped on the other couch. Damon came and sat next to me, holding up the bottle.

"No, enough for me," I rubbed my stomach and placed my glass on a coffee table.

"No, Bonnilicious," I frowned as I saw he'd adopted the nickname from Matt, "We're going to play spin the bottle, strip poker style,"

"You're what?" Caroline asked from the doorway. She took her place on the couch next to Matt, whose blue eyes were shining with excitement.

Damon repeated the sentence and Caroline raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure; maybe Bonnie and I should split," She said, shooting me a meaningful look.

"Why?" Matt demanded, putting his arm on her shoulder. She nestled her head on his neck, and I was happy he was paying her more attention, so that she wouldn't yell at me later for 'flirting' with Matt.

"Because it's late and we're going tomorrow bright and early to the gym," Caroline announced with a big smile.

I hid my questioning look with a smile, and got up, managing to stabilize my legs which felt like spaghetti probably from all the dancing or the alcohol. "Yes, there's nothing we love more than working out," I confirmed, running a hand through my hair.

Damon flitted to my side, putting the bottle on the table. "If you're sure, let me walk you to the car," He shot me a flirty smile, but I looked away.

"I have two feet; I can walk myself," I replied, curtly, gathering my purse up from on the table, and starting towards the door.

I heard Matt erupt in laughter, "Good one, Bonnilicious! Give us one minute and then I can drop you girls off," He called, as I left him and Caroline say goodbye. I started outside, and stood on the front porch, waiting for Caroline and Matt.

Damon came out and stood beside me, "Why do you hate me?" He asked, in a quiet voice very unlike his usual bold one.

"What? I don't hate anyone," I replied, scratching my neck and swaying a little. Damon reached out his hand to stabilize me but I instead leaned on the door.

"Then why do you reject me?" He demanded, sounding irked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up at me, blue eyes penetrating.

"I don't reject anyone. I'm just… not easy," I replied, honestly, shooting him a knowing look.

Damon placed his hand on my shoulder, "I know, just-,"

He was cut off by Caroline and Matt coming out, their hands around each other. Caroline's skirt was hitched and her cheeks flushed so there was no guessing what they'd been doing.

"Ready to go, Bonnilicious?" Matt asked, and I nodded, shrugging Damons hand off my shoulder.

"Later," I called over my shoulder, and shooting him a small flirty smile. Damon just stared at me, his eyes unfathomable as they focused on my face.

I walked with Caroline and Matt to Matt's car. "Are you going home too?" Matt asked Damon, who was frozen in stillness.

Damon shook himself out of the trance, "Nah, I think I'll spend the night if that's okay," He muttered.

"Sure, man. I'll just drop these girls off and then come. Do you want to come?" He asked his friend.

Damon shook his head, "No, I've got some thinking to do," Then he winked at me, before heading in and closing Matt's front door behind him.

"Whatcha waiting for, Bon?" Caroline called, already in the car.

I shook my head and got in beside her in the back. Matt started the engine. "To whose house first?" He asked, as he blasted the radio up.

"Bonnilicious, can I stay over?" Caroline asked, and I nodded.

"Of course, so we can go to the gym tomorrow morning," I replied with a slight stick out of my tongue.

Caroline nodded, "Cool, thanks," She turned to Matt," Bonnilicious' house then,"

Matt nodded and took off in the direction of my house. I leaned my head back, my head swirling from the alcohol. I was glad that I hadn't drank so much that I'd got tipsy, but I was certainly feeling sick and I knew I was going to have something like a hangover tomorrow morning.

**BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD**

"Rise and shine, we're heading to the gym," Caroline cried, the next morning as she flung open the curtains of my room and let the light in. The light burned my eyes and I pulled the cover over my head for a second before sitting up, my head spinning.

"Really? I thought you were kidding," I noted, sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest.

"Nope, I wasn't. Damon loves a girl who works out," Caroline announced, and I noticed she was fully dressed in one of my tracksuits; a gray pair of bottoms with a pink shirt and a gray sweatshirt. She noticed me looking.

"I wore these, is that okay?" She asked, eyeing the clothes she was wearing.

"Yes, I have another. What time is it anyway?" I asked, yawning and forcing myself to jump out of bed and into the bathroom.

Caroline stood at the edge of the door as I washed my face and brushed my teeth, "It's 8 of course,"

My eyes bulged out of my head, "You woke me up at 8 on a Saturday?" I asked, drying my face and glaring at her.

"Yeah, I've been up for an hour. I called Elena and Anna and updated them with the 411; we'll see them tomorrow at the game," She informed me, as I passed by her and grabbed my hair brush. I brushed my hair out, feeling a little sick from the alcohol. I ran to the bathroom and threw up once, before I wiped my mouth. I noticed that Caroline was holding my hair back, and I smiled at her, before I rinsed my mouth with soap and water.

"Thank you,"

"What are friends for?" Caroline grinned, "Oh and by the way, after the gym we have to head to school for an emergency cheerleading practice. I just found out we're cheering mid-time at tomorrow's game," She exclaimed.

"Oh great. Is the school even open on a Saturday?" I asked, pulling my hand through my hair once to ensure it was knot free.

Caroline looked at me like I was crazy, "Well, duh." She replied, "Look, I'll give you 10 minutes to get dressed, then we can hurry down and grab something to eat before heading out,"

I sighed, knowing it wasn't worth arguing with her- she'd win anyway. "Fine,"

"Oh and dress hotly, Damon will be there," She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know that? He didn't say," I informed her, confused.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes. He's crazy about you; we're going to break his heart good," Caroline exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, "Bye bye," I couldn't take much more of her peppiness at 8. Caroline grinned at me before closing the door and heading out. I walked over to my wardrobe, hardly able to understand how I'd gotten myself into such an asinine situation.

I pulled out a pair of tight black jogging Capri pants that my mom had given me because they were too small, and I told her I'd never wear them because they outlined the butt too much, a light green halter top because green brought out my eyes or so Caroline kept on telling me, and a black jacket just in case, which I tied on my waist. I added a sports bra under my halter top, brushed my hair into a ponytail and applied some make up- black eyeliner, some green shadow and some clear lip-gloss.

I grabbed my cell phone, my purse and hurried downstairs to where Caroline was standing with 2 energy bars and two cartons of low fat orange juice in her hand. "Ooh, Bonnilicious, Damon's gonna love you," She sang, thrusting a bar and a carton of juice into my hand.

"Aren't we going to stay to eat?" I asked, and Caroline shook her head.

"Nah, I normally don't eat before going to the gym. We can munch those in the car," She held up my mom's car keys.

"I have to ask my mom first," I told her in regards to the car.

"Already done it. I met her upstairs when she was on a bathroom trip. She's got some hottie in her bed," Caroline winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Great, someone didn't skip," I said, sarcastically, as I followed Caroline out to the car.

"I'm sorry?" Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion; I just shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing," I murmured, getting into the drivers seat and taking the keys from Caroline, who slipped into the passenger seat.

"Okay, you ready to kick some calorie butt?" she joked, as I started the engine. I didn't reply; I just started driving the car in the erratic directions she was telling me, hoping that I would still be able to walk after working out and then cheerleading practice, and that I wouldn't just pass out on the floor, exhausted. This Damon Salvatore butt kicking thing was starting to become tiring.

**BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD**

"How long is left on this thing?" I asked, a while later in the gym on the treadmill. Sweat was seeping from my hairline down my face and I wiped it furiously as I tried to keep up with the machine.

"Chill, I put you on the easy workout," Caroline pointed out, from where she was on the bicycle; her eyes were amused, but her expression was benign. I shuddered to think of what the hard work out would be like then.

I was about to reply when I heard a familiar masculine voice; Damon. "Hey Bonnilicious," He winked at me and started using some of the weights that were beside the treadmill. He was dressed in some baggy black shorts, a tight black vest for working out, and his hair was messy. His blue eyes were as cheeky as usual as they scoured my body, approvingly.

"Nice rack," I noticed his eyes were focused on my chest.

I stopped the blush that was seeping into my cheeks, and got off the treadmill, stopping it. I ignored his comment, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "Immature," I muttered under my breath as I got onto another machine that stretched the body.

Damon followed me, weights still in his hand. He curved them up and down, "How was your sleepover with Caroline?" He asked, changing the subject.

I leaned over the machine, and started pushing my stomach up and down, feeling my muscles flex, but a pain soar up my leg. "How did you know about that?" I demanded, wiping my forehead.

"Matt told us; we were tempted to come crash your slumber party," Damon shot me a naughty grin and I just rolled my eyes.

I didn't say anything. I turned so that I was flexing my butt instead, and I started to move it up and down on the machine. I noticed that Damon was watching transfixed my body, his jaw dropping.

"Watch out you don't drool," I teased, as I did a few more flexes before walking over to the weights and grabbing the smallest ones. I started moving my arm, my muscles aching.

Damon followed me, smirking a little. "Cute," He joked.

I smiled, "I know I am," I replied, putting the weights down. I grabbed my water before sitting down on a bench on the side. I noticed that Caroline was chatting up some guy who was working out on the bicycle beside hers. Damon took a seat next to me.

"So Bonnilicious, would you be interested in having dinner with me tonight?" He asked, blue eyes hopeful.

"No," I said, automatically with a tiny smile.

"Why? Didn't you say you don't hate me?" Damon's eyes were incredulous.

"I don't hate you," I stated, looking towards him with honest eyes.

"Then go out with me," He pleaded.

"I'm busy," I said, remembering cheer practice, and besides, that wasn't part of the plan. I had to lure him a little further in first before I could actually go out with him.

"Are you lying, Bonnilicious?" He asked, looking a little sad.

"Why are you so insistent on going out with me?" I asked, standing up.

"Because I like you," Damon exclaimed, mirroring my actions, "why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not hard to believe," I said, arrogantly, and Damon grinned.

"Your sassy, I love it," He informed me.

"I'm busy," I repeated, noticing that Caroline was done. She gestured at her watch to tell me that we had to head to cheer practice.

"I don't believe you," Damon grabbed my arm as I left.

"You should. You have practice too, don't you, team captain?" I winked at him.

Damon smacked his head in realization, "You're right. Then how about after it?" He demanded.

"Can't, I'm sorry, Damon," I winked at him and then bit my lip. Damon bit his lip too, and yelped in pain.

I laughed, as some blood appeared on his mouth, "You've got some blood there," I informed him with a tiny smile.

He licked it, "Bonnie wait," He said, as I started to walk away.

"I can't. Later, Dracula," I joked, before breaking free of his grip and walking towards Caroline. She grinned at me.

"How did it go?" She whispered, as we linked arms and headed off.

"Great," I said, "How did it go with you and muscle man over there?" My tone was flippant.

Caroline smiled, "It went well,"

"Aren't you dating Matt?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we walked into the girls shower area.

"We're not like…. In a relationship," She tried to point out.

I shrugged, "Okay, it's your choice," I rubbed my aching muscles, "Ouch,"

"Just wait till after cheer practice," Caroline sang cheerfully as she stepped into one of the showers.

I groaned and got into my own, hoping I would still be alive. I couldn't stop thinking about Damon the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like that? I love writing about sassy Bonnilicious but btw, Bonnie's pure girl next door personality is changing; she's being corrupted even when she's not with Damon… :P**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think; I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it!**


	15. New Story

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is not an update, but I just needed to get your opinions. I am working on updating each of my stories by the weekend, so hang in there! (:**

**Because some of my stories only have a few chapters left, I am thinking of writing another story and I need your help! **

**Here are the ideas:**

**1) Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**2) Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**3)I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**4)Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**5)The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon... **

**6)The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**8) A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon.**

**9)You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon. **

**10) Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**Okay, so those are the ideas. Here is what you do… LEAVE ME A REVIEW with your fave 3 numbers and I will tally them all up and write the most popular first, then the rest… I WILL be writing them all so yeah, if your fave isn't most popular, then I will write it soon don't worry!…. **

**Thank you and thanks for your help (:**

**Lily **


	16. Beach Night

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 14- Beach Night**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is awfully late. I'm glad you like sassy, cool Bonnie… I'm still not sure who I'm going to make Stefan end up with, but I'll decide it later ;) Thanks to all who supported and left love, and I hope that you all voted on the last chapter (left a review with your fave ideas!)**

**Lily x**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"I'm scared, Caroline, about cheering at the game," I hissed to Caroline for the umpteenth time that day. Now we were in the girl's gym room, warming up for the game. We were going to cheer at half time and I was going to have to stand at the top of the cheerleading pyramid. I was as nervous as hell. Anna and Elena had texted us, wishing us luck and telling us they would be watching with their respective friends from the bleachers.

"Shut up, Bonnilicious," Caroline teased, "Ready to go out everyone?" She asked, looking around us at the cheerleaders decked in blue and white who cheered their heads off.

"Good, let's go," Caroline then flung up her pompoms and led us into the gym where hundreds were watching from the bleachers as the game started. We stood on the side, cheering our hearts out the whole game. Damon winked at me a couple of times but I ignored him, looking the other way. Our half time cheer went great; I only stumbled a couple of times which Caroline insisted weren't even noticeable and everyone cheered for us. When there was a minute left, the two teams were tied. The guys passed the ball to Damon just as there was 20 seconds left; if he got this shot, we would win.

Suddenly, he paused and turned to me, running over to me. "Will you go out with me tonight?" He asked, dribbling the ball.

I watched as the timer went down and the coach screamed at Damon to shoot. Damon held his hand up, "Yes or no?" He demanded.

Caroline winked at me, telling me to say yes. I pretended I was considering it.

"If I say yes will you shoot?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes.

Damon nodded, and I said "Fine," just as Damon shot the ball into the basket. The crowd cheered and the buzzer went off; the Mystic Falls falcons had won the game. The basketball team hoisted Damon up onto their shoulders and the cheerleaders were all screaming and hugging one another.

Caroline ran over to me, "Good one," She smirked, just as Matt ran up to her, kissing her on the cheek and hoisting her onto his shoulder.

"Hey Bonnilicious," He winked at me, before hurrying off with a screaming Caroline.

I felt arms slip around my waist and I turned around to find Damon standing there, a shit eating grin on his face. "What do you want now?" I pretended to look tired as he lifted me into his arms and put me on his shoulder.

"Put me down," I screamed, knocking on his shoulder as he ran through the crowds. I cried out in fear and Caroline smiled at me from on Matt's shoulders.

"You said yes, you said yes," Damon sang, looking up at me those amazing blue eyes making me melt.

"Well, I had to," I joked, as he smirked again at me.

"Doesn't matter, we're going out tonight," He exclaimed, looking very excited.

"Where?" I asked, as he started bouncing me up and down. I held onto him tightly and watched as the student body celebrated the big win.

"A surprise. I'll come pick you up at 8?" He winked at me, putting me down for a second before whirling me around.

I sighed, "Sure, do you know where I live?"

"I'll just ask Stefan," He winked at me and I noted Stefan standing by the bleachers, looking a little sad.

"Can you give me a minute to talk to him?" I pleaded, jumping out of Damon's arms.

"You want to talk to Stefan?" Damon looked up in distaste.

I nodded, "I'll see you at 8," I whispered, flirtatiously, before pecking him on the forehead. I left him standing there looking dazed as I ran up to the bleachers. As soon as Stefan saw me, he started out of the gym. I ran after him, catching up to him in the hallway.

"Hi" I called.

Stefan ignored me.

"Hey Stefan!" I cried again, grabbing him by the shoulders.

His green eyes were dim, a sad sort of smile on his lips. "Bonnie,"

"What's wrong?" I demanded, concerned at his strange behavior.

"Nothing, Bonnie, nothing," He snapped, in a voice unlike one I'd heard him use before.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked, a little quieter.

"Didn't you say that you weren't interested in dating now?" Stefan asked me, in a sad voice.

"Er…. Yes?" I scrunched my forehead, trying to remember what I had told Stefan on that bowling date only a few days ago.

"Well then why did you agree to go out with my brother?" Stefan wanted to know, leaning against the lockers. His green eyes were sad and hurt at the same time.

"I don't know, Stefan," I said, honestly.

"He always gets the girls," Stefan muttered, before turning swiftly on his heel and hurrying off.

"Wait, Stefan" I called, but there was no point. Elena rushed up to me, a big smile on her face.

"I heard you're going out with Damon," She sang, hugging me.

"I am,"

"Then let's go back to your house to get you ready. Anna and Caroline are going to meet us there. Come on," Elena exclaimed.

I shrugged, deciding I would deal with Stefan later; I couldn't lose him as a friend- he was my first real one here, if not my only real one. I let her lead me out of the hallway and towards the parking area where she kept her car. A few people shot us questioning looks but we ignored them, getting into Elena's car and hurrying towards my house.

**BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD**

"Let me get this straight, you want me to use a boob cam?" I demanded, a few hours later in my room. Caroline, Elena and Anna had decked me out into some white skinny jeans, a light green tank top and a short white jacket.

"Yes, it's so we can watch what's going on," Anna said.

"Where are we going to put it?" Caroline asked, crossing her legs on my bed and grinning.

"On her bra," Anna suggested, clipping it onto my bra strap before covering it with my tank top and then the jacket. It wasn't visible, thankfully.

"But he's gonna like find that in the first 5 minutes," Elena complained causing Anna and Caroline to whirl round and stare at her.

"Elena, was your relationship with Damon only on a psychical level?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrow. Caroline got up and started to brush my hair so it was light and wavy.

Elena looked uneasy, "Define psychical," She whispered, running a hand through her long straight hair.

"Slut," Anna coughed under her breath, but Elena didn't hear it; she was too busy picking make up to apply on me. She started to do my make up and I sighed and sank into the chair feeling it was going to be a long night.

**BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD**

A few hours later, Damon and I were on the beach with some of Damon's other friends; even Stefan was there, sitting stiffly on the bench in front of the fire they'd lit to melt marshmallows. Damon picked one off his stick and put it into my mouth.

I chewed it, smiling at him and trying to ignore Stefan's glare. I sighed, and picked another one off and handed it to Damon. He kissed my hand as I slipped it into his mouth.

"Let's go for a walk," He suggested, getting up and putting his stick on the floor. I put mine down too, and took his hand, getting up too.

"Sure," I replied, letting him lead me away from the group. I could feel Stefan's gaze on our backs and tried not to feel guilty about hanging out with his brother and leaving him.

"So how did I end up on a date with the most beautiful girl at school?" Damon asked, smiling at me and stroking my cheek. The sun was setting now and we were walking across the waters edge.

I didn't reply, knowing that I should just be silent.

Damon turned to look at me, holding both of my hands. "Bonnie, I, I really like you so I don't want to rush with you. I want to take it slow," He informed me, his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the sunset.

"Well if you want to last with me then you'd better," I warned him, stroking his cheek and then down the side of his neck. I felt him shiver under my touch and smirked a little.

"I want our relationship to last," Damon confirmed, squeezing my hand tightly and making me feel all warm and tingly inside.

I looked at my watch, "We should be getting back," I told him, realizing we'd been at the beach for a few hours and I'd started to feel cold.

Damon nodded, "Sure, Let me just find a ride for Stefan so I can drive you back." We walked towards the group and I tried to smile at Stefan but he ignored me as he talked to his brother.

"I've got to go pee," I said, quickly, and I left the group and hurried for the small hut that was a bathroom. I spoke into the boob cam.

"Hey, call me," I spoke into it, and a few seconds later, my cell phone rang. I picked it up; it was Elena.

"Hey Elena, I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this," I cried.

"Be confident. When are you going home?" Elena asked, sounding thoughtful.

"I'm going home with Damon now, but what if he wants to kiss me? I don't know how to kiss," I exclaimed, feeling the panic rise in me quickly.

Elena sighed, "Fine, we'll send in backup," She said, before hanging up. I hurried out of the car and started towards Damon.

"Go wait for me in the car, I'll be five minutes," He assured me, touching my cheek before gesturing in the direction of the car.

I nodded and ran over to the car, getting in. I noticed that Elena was sitting the car too.

"Hey,"

"Hi, so anyway, kissing is simple you just pucker your lips up and press them together against Damon's. If he opens his mouth, then open yours too…" Elena started, quickly.

"Whoa, slow down," I hissed, "That sounds hard,"

"You're such an amateur," She rolled her eyes and I sighed.

"So I just press my lips to his and then open my mouth if he does," I noted, trying to remember how people kissed in the movies I'd seen.

"Yes, but don't be too eager or slobber, that's a turn off." Elena exclaimed and I looked at her in horror.

"How do I not be too eager?" I asked, just as I saw Damon approach the car.

"Crap," Elena cried, ducking into the back seat and hiding. "Good luck," She cried, just as she covered herself with some jackets. It was dark so he probably wouldn't see her.

"Hey," Damon winked at me, getting in and slamming the door behind him.

"Hi,"

"Who were you talking to?" Damon looked curious.

"Oh I was just singing. I love singing, I'm a good singer," I said, worried about the fact that Elena was in the back.

"Are you okay?" Damon looked amused as he started the engine.

I gulped and nodded, vowing to myself to not speak unless I had to; I was on major blabber mode. I gasped as he opened his CD and it was James Morrison's latest hits.

"You like James Morrison?" I asked, smiling a little.

Damon nodded, "I do, do you? He has such a deep voice,"

"I love," I heard a cough from the back, "I mean, I sort of like it, you know," I tried to keep my tone nonchalant.

"Did you cough?" Damon asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

I nodded, "I have a bit of a sore throat," I admitted, looking out of the other window and praying to god that Elena wouldn't be exposed or we'd be in big trouble.

**BD-BD-BD-BD-BD**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

We looked at the boob cam from in Bonnie's room, looking at Damon and Bonnie's conversation in the car. Bonnie wasn't speaking much and Damon looked very nervous which was weird for you know Damon and all.

"Oh my god," Anna exclaimed, a few seconds later.

"What?" I demanded, looking at her alarmed expression.

"Elena didn't get out of the truck,"

"What?" I repeated, feeling sickness wash over me.

"Slut in truck!" She cried, and I gasped.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" I asked, running a hand through my golden hair and peering into the boob cam. They looked like they were pulling up into Bonnie's road now.

"I hope so,"

"What if he finds Elena?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Then we're toast," Anna said, simply.

**BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"So we're here," Damon said, coming over to open the car door for me. I stepped out, nodding.

We stood in front of the car, halfway between my driveway and the front door.

"Thank you, it was fun," I informed him, watching out of the corner of my eye as Elena hopped out of the truck but got her skirt caught on the side of it.

I bit my lip.

Damon smiled, "So do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" He looked hopeful.

I hesitated.

"Didn't you say you had fun?" Damon asked, worried at my expression.

I sighed, "Okay, that would be nice," I smiled, watching as Elena tugged on her skirt and hoping that Damon wouldn't look over.

"Okay, well I'm going to leave now so that I don't do something I might regret later," Damon started away from me and I immediately pressed my lips to his to buy Elena some more time. He kissed me back, hugging me close to him; we walked backwards towards my house. I watched as Elena cut her skirt and ran off towards the back door of my house.

I pulled back and Damon smiled at me, just as the sprinklers went off. I cried out in horror as the water sprayed over me. The boob cam started to sizzle and I gasped. "Bye!" I cried, kissing him once more on the lips before running into the house. I opened the door and slammed it behind me, throwing the boob camp onto the floor. It sizzled and fizzed and I sighed, leaning against the door.

Mom was in the kitchen, "Had fun on your date?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Gotta go do homework, see ya!"

I ran upstairs, leaving my mom confused. I flung open the door of the room. Caroline and Anna were sprawled on the bed and Elena was standing by the mirror, looking at her torn skirt with annoyance.

"It's not even my date and he still gets me out of my skirt," She snapped, folding her arms across her chest. Caroline, Anna and I laughed at her.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that! I love reading your feedback so please LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Xxx**

**Thank you for all your support (:**

**Lily :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or JTMD storyline that I used for some parts.. **


	17. The Prank

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 15- The Prank**

**A/N: Thanks for all the support I've been receiving and I'm so sorry for the delay in updating; I've been swamped with homework… I only have a few hours to update! RL sometimes sucks :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily (:**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"So tell me exactly how it felt kissing Damon," Caroline pleaded, closing her eyes.

"I've only gone over it fifty times already before," I replied, smirking at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Fine," She pouted.

"I come bearing pizza!" Anna exclaimed, bouncing in through the door, a big cheesy pizza in her hand. We dove for her and each one, even Caroline who was one some sort of no carbs diet, grabbed a piece. All four of us sat on the bed, munching thoughtfully.

"So date one, mission success," Elena noted, with a smug smile.

"How many dates are there going to be?" I asked, curiously.

"He asked you out again, didn't he? We heard him," Caroline scrunched up her forehead as if she was trying to remember.

I nodded, "Yes, to dinner on his boat," I muttered.

"He never took me on the boat," Elena pouted, looking a little annoyed.

"Me neither," Caroline and Anna agreed.

"I was awesome at winning him over, if I should say so myself," I stuck my tongue out as them as I stuffed the last piece of pizza into my mouth.

The girls came at me with pillows and soon we were all engaged in a crazy pillow fight, beating the crap out of each other with my fluffy white pillows. This was exactly how I imagined having best friends; pillow fights, stuffing our faces with food, gushing over how hot boys were… I just didn't know if they actually liked me or just the girl I'd become.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang and I saw it was Damon's number. "Damon," I waggled it in the air and the girls squealed and jumped onto the bed, smiles of anticipation on their faces.

I picked up and put it on speaker. "Hello?" I made my voice sound all illusive.

"Hi Bonnie,"

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's me, Damon," I paused as if I couldn't remember. "Damon Salvatore." He repeated.

"Umm,"

"The guy you went out with today," More silence from my end, "To the beach night?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now," I pretended to laugh and Damon sounded happy that I remembered him.

Anna then was peering out the window. She pointed outside and I thought of the best prank ever to play on Damon. I hushed the girls and turned back to the phone.

"Urgh, there's some weird psycho stalking me, his car is parked outside," I moved to peek out the window, and I saw Damon crawl under the seat. The girls covered their mouths to stop the laughs coming out and I tried my best not to laugh too.

"Do you want me to come look?" Damon asked, sounding way more confident than he looked.

"Nah, it's okay. We're going to call the cops," I announced, cheerily and suddenly Damon started driving the car out of the road.

"Are we still on for tomorrow, dinner on my boat?" Damon asked, once his car was out of viewing distance.

"Yes, I guess… if I'm free," I sang, before hanging up in his face.

The girls chorused into laughter and I joined in with them, unable to believe I'd pulled off such a funny prank.

"We taught you well, Bon," Caroline exclaimed, looking proud. Respect was prominent in her sky blue eyes.

"Well done," Elena exclaimed, a smile still on her face from all the laughter.

I smiled back at them, feeling that I'd changed. I wasn't the little naïve Bonnie Bennett who'd moved to Mystic Falls a week ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh hey Stefan," I said into the phone about an hour later. I'd been doing an English homework sheet when Stefan had called, asking to speak to me. The girls had left about an hour ago, reminding me about the plans that we were going to carry out on the date.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about my outburst at school," Stefan sounded nervous and worried at the same time. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

"Nah, it's okay. We all know you have PMS sometimes," I teased and Stefan laughed.

"Very funny, Bonnie," He replied, sarcastically but he started laughing again.

"I know I am, Stef," I replied, smirking at him.

"Whatever, so how do you feel about going swimming with me tomorrow morning?" He asked, sounding very hopeful.

"Swimming where?" I asked, wondering where a pool or beach was in Mystic Falls.

"There's an awesome beach a few towns over. We could have a day out there," Stefan suggested.

"I have plans at night," I said, remembering my date with his brother.

"Okay, so are you free the morning and afternoon?" Stefan pressed.

"Yes, I guess. Can you come pick me up though? I doubt my mom will let me drive on my own in an unknown town," I told him, shifting the English papers in my hands and wondering if I was doing the right thing.

"Sure! I'll be there at, say, 10?" Stefan asked, sounding instantly happier.

"Agreed. See you then, Stefanator," I joked, before hanging up on him.

I peered back down onto the sheet and started answering, wondering if I was putting way too much on my plate.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Stefan walked past my room looking smug as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I rushed over to him, kind of confused. He'd never looked so proud before.

"What's up?" I asked him, leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing," Stefan replied, angrily. Why the heck was he mad at me? He loaded toothpaste onto his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth, glaring at me.

"Are you, like, mad at me?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"No, why would I, like, be mad at you, like," Stefan sneered, making fun of me as he spat out into the sink.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get your panties in such a twist," I muttered, hearing Stefan growl behind me as I made my way back to my room. I started getting ready for bed, slipping on my pajama pants and brushing my hair. Once Stefan was done with the bathroom, I finished up in there, then closed the door of my room and crept into bed, my cell phone in my hand.

I had a photo of Bonnie as my wallpaper. I'd taken it while she was looking out at the water at the beach night. She was so beautiful. I contemplated calling her but then thought she might think I was desperate. It had been clear she'd been out with more than just one guy tonight and that was what worried me; she was out of my league and she knew it.

My cell phone then rang; it was Aimee Bradley. I picked up, smirking. "Well, hello,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, I woke up from a peaceful sleep to a crying little girl. In other words, my little sister Rose. She was standing at the foot of my bed, crying her eyes out. I instantly scooped her into my arms and stroked her wavy brown hair.

"What's wrong, cutie?" I asked, wiping a tear from her blue eyes.

She pouted, looking upset. "I had a bad dream, Damon," She cried, burying her head into my chest. I held her closer, tucking her under the covers with me.

"What was it about?" I asked, gently.

"It's too scary," Rose insisted, "I was giving Ms. Harrison my drawing of a rose at school," She started. Miss Harrison was her teacher at school. "And then Katherine, the big bully in my class, snatched it from my hand and then made her friend Klaus tear it up," Her eyes pooled with water and I held her close, vowing to protect her from everything.

"Well, you tell Katherine and Klaus that you have a big brother who can beat the crap out of them if they don't leave you alone, Rosie Posie." I whispered against her damp from sweating hair.

Rose looked up at me with wide blue eyes, "Mommy said don't use that word," She reminded me, pointing.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Now try to get some sleep. I'm tired," I whispered, yawning.

Rose nodded, "Can I sleep here with you?" she pleaded, and I nodded, making space next to me so that she could rest her head on the pillow. I hugged her close to me, kissed her head and whispered comforting thoughts so that she could get to sleep easily. I vowed then that nothing or nobody would hurt her or make her cry again or I would break their face.

* * *

**A/N: EXTREMELY short, I know. But I've made it my mission to update every one of my stories this weekend, so I have to plus I'm loaded with almost double as much homework as usual! GREAT :'( **

**REVIEW please, it makes me smile…**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the JTMD storyline… **


	18. Romantic Boat Ride

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 16- Romantic Boat Ride**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"We'll be right here in this booth," Caroline pointed at the table which was a little near to the booth I was sitting in, waiting for Damon. They were 'undercover' dressed all in black which I personally thought brought even more attention to them but who was I to argue?

I nodded, "Sure," I told her, before I seated myself on the booth. They held up menus to their face making me giggle a little before I contained myself and turned to look at the door of the Grill. Damon had told me to meet him here and the Grill but so far he had been a no-show.

Caroline, Elena and Anna had decked me out in a totally cute little blue miniskirt and a colorful flowing camisole that brought out the color in my eyes- Caroline's words. My hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with some wisps of hair framing my face, making me feel very pretty.

"Guess who," Damon said, slipping his hands on my eyes.

"The bogey man," I replied, sarcastically, as I grabbed his hands and stood up. I shocked him by kissing him softly on the lips.

Damon licked his lips as we pulled back, and slipped his arm around my waist. He was decked out in jeans and a gray shirt. He took my hand and started leading me out of the Grill.

"I was thinking of taking you somewhere different," Damon said, smiling at me in a way that made my heart melt. I was finding it hard to remember that this wasn't a real date; it was just a way to break his heart.

We got into his Black Jeep and he started the engine. I saw Anna's little sedan pull onto the road after us, a few cars behind as not to be conspicuous. Damon drove for a few seconds, going into an area I'd never been before in Mystic Falls. It looked like some sort of dock.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, feeling confused as to why we were at a dock.

"I'm taking you out on my yacht," Damon smiled.

"You have a yacht?"

"No, it's actually my dads," He replied, looking sort of sheepish.

I remembered I was still supposed to be cool mysterious Bonnie so I turned away from him for a few seconds. "Are you going to open the door?" I asked, looking at the car door with a slight smirk.

Damon jumped out of the door and opened the door for me, smiling and offering his hand. I took it slightly apprehensively and let him lead me out towards the docks. I could hardly see anything because the sun had just set and it was practically dark. We walked to a white and gold yacht that reminded me very much of the yachts I'd seen celebs have in 'Cribs'. Damon rushed up and unlocked the yacht and then led me into it. It was beautiful inside, a small gold and white living area was set up in the room I could see. Damon gave me a little tour of the beautiful boat. There was a small bathroom and a tiny kitchenette, then another room for the engine and stuff. Damon started the engine and the boat headed out onto the water.

"Let's go sit on the deck," Damon suggested, and we stepped up a few steps onto the deck, on which a few deck chairs and a picnic had been set up on a square shaped table. It was a full 3 course meal by the looks of it; desserts and drinks were included.

Damon pulled out a seat for me and I perched onto it, amazed at the view of the shining waters against the dark night. It was a sensational night; the weather wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot and there was a refreshing wind blowing around. James Morrison's best hits were playing and I hummed along to 'Nothing Ever Hurt Like You'.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before Damon spoke, "So why did you move to Mystic Falls?" He chewed thoughtfully on some chicken.

"Well, if I told you I'd have to kill you," I replied, winking at him.

"No, seriously," Damon replied, sounding amused at my reply. He finished his plate and pushed it away.

"Well, my mom just decided to move," I murmured, not really wanting to tell him the real reason; that she moved because of her ex-boyfriends.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Personal reasons," I replied, and I wouldn't say anymore. We finished our food in quiet but it wasn't an awkward silence; it was sort of comfortable.

"Hmmm, so I want to tell you something. Bonnie, I really like you and I want this to last," Damon said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"I bet you do," I replied, smirking at him.

Damon grinned, "You're so feisty, I love it," He replied, touching my cheek with a gentle touch.

"All the guys do," I answered with a slight wink, and Damon's smile widened a little.

"But you're sweet, Bonnie. I love that too," He replied, looking at me with amazing blue orbs. They were enough to thrill me and make me weak at the knees at the same time.

I didn't reply this time, feeling a little sick that he actually liked me and I was playing on his feelings. Damon then stood up and took my hand.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

I nodded, and stood up, squeezing his hand gently. I let him pull me to an empty area and we started to dance in tune to the tasteful music. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, feeling intensely at comfort with him. Being alone with Damon was soul-enriching.

"I've never felt this way about a girl before," Damon whispered a few seconds later. His voice brushed my ear and sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't know what to reply because I didn't know how I felt. Did I really like him or was it just an illusion?

We heard a splash in the distance and both peered out but we couldn't see anything from the strong light that was radiating in the night.

"Bonnie, tomorrow after school we want to go ice-skating," Damon suggested.

"We want to?" I teased, sticking my tongue out.

"Bonnie Bennett, would you like to go ice-skating with me tomorrow?" He demanded, smirking at me.

I nodded, "That sounds like fun…. If I don't have anything else to do,"

"Why do you always play hard to get?" Damon demanded, perplexed as he looked at me, analyzing me in a way that made me self-conscious.

"I am hard to get," I replied, with a slight pout. I pushed a wisp of hair out of my eye and sent him a playful grin. I started to walk away from him.

"Oh really?" Damon demanded, as he came after me.

I started running but collapsed on the deck. Damon jumped down next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Gotcha," He said, sounding pleased with himself. I smirked, knowing that he indeed had 'got' me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"Where is he taking her?" I demanded, as we followed Damon's car onto a road towards the lake.

"The docks to ride on his yacht," Anna said.

"Are you psychic?" Elena gasped, turning to look at Anna who rolled her eyes.

"No, Bonnie texted me a voice message," She replied, sounding smug.

"Oh, the psychic explanation was way more fun," Elena complained, and Anna just looked away from her, annoyed.

I turned onto the road that led to the docks and parked the car a little far away from the boats so that nobody could see the car, namely Damon. We got out of the car; spotting Bonnie and Damon get onto a white and gold boat.

We rented out a small paddle boat with a motor and followed their boat from a distance, trying to see what they were doing. They were seated on the deck by the time we got the engine started, eating or something.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" Elena asked, rubbing her stomach.

"No," I replied, quickly.

"Yes, I have some candy," Anna pulled out a few pieces of chocolate and caramel candy, the kind that made you fat in like a day or something.

"Get that away from me, that's fat candy," I demanded, leaning away from them.

Elena took a bite, waving it in my face to annoy me. I leaned back and she held it closer. I kept on leaning back until I felt myself fall and landed into the water, feeling the ice-cold water splash around me.

Elena and Anna started laughing, pointing at me then covered their mouths in case Bonnie and Damon heard them. I got up back onto the boat angrily, smoothing my now damp hair.

"I hate you both," I muttered, glaring at them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elena's P.O.V**

A few minutes later, the motor stopped working. "Uh oh," Anna exclaimed.

"What?" Caroline demanded, still wringing out her hair in a futile attempt to dry it.

"The motor stopped working we're stuck here," Anna explained to Caroline whose jaw dropped as she noticed we were directly in the middle of the lake, concealed by the darkness.

"Oh…. My…. God!" She cried, sounding like she was going to panic.

All three of us were on our cell phones at the same time. "No signal," We cried simultaneously.

"Great, just great," Anna noted.

"Guys, I know what to do," I exclaimed, before standing up and jumping into the water. It was cold but I started swimming towards the shore. I heard a splash behind me and saw Anna follow me. Caroline was left alone in the boat.

"Ew, I'm not jumping," She pointed out, wrinkling her nose up.

"Suit yourself. Stay here till morning or till Damon and Bonnie come back and find you," Anna pointed out to her as we continued swimming.

Caroline let out an aggravated cry before jumping into the water. "Wait up! Don't leave me here alone!" She demanded, swimming anxiously to catch up with us. Our mission to monitor Bonnie and Damon had been a failure.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed on the last chapter and gave me inspiration to update =) This was kind of short, I'm sorry, but I need to go finish my homework…. I hate homework lol**

**Leave me a REVIEW! **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or The JTMD storyline that I'm using for parts of the story. I don't own James Morrison either… **


	19. Ice Skating

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 17- Ice Skating**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I giggled as Damon twirled me around on the ice-skating rink. I sucked at skating, so he was helping me to stay balanced. Damon smiled, his blue eyes sparkling and I thought of how I was going to break his heart. I was starting to think that maybe I didn't want to, that maybe I actually liked him but that was dangerous territory.

I kept reminding myself that Damon was in love with the Bonnie that Elena, Caroline and Anna created not the real me, but I couldn't stop the longing I felt in my heart for him. I'd never felt this way about someone before, and I felt a little wistful at the fact that I was going to crush his heart.

"See, you're not that bad," Damon exclaimed, as he hugged me to his chest. A couple of girls skating stared at him, shooting envious glances at me behind his back. I waved at them, sticking my tongue out.

"Yeah, that's because you're towing me along like pull on luggage," I joked, noting the girls annoyed expressions before they hurried off down the other side of the skating rink.

"Even so," Damon whispered against my forehead, "I find you pretty amazing,"

"That's because I am," I pushed him off, before remembering I couldn't keep my balance without him. I fell straight on my butt, and Damon burst out laughing.

I glared at him, folding my arms across my chest. "Well, help me up," I demanded, aiming my death-glare at his face. He was still laughing like a maniac. I turned away from him and started to crawl to the wall of the rink. I was halfway there before he caught up with me, easily picking me up in his arms and swinging me around.

"You're an ass," I muttered, and Damon smiled.

"You know why you fell over?" He asked, his eyes looking slightly cynical. He helped me over to the edge of the rink and I held onto the ledge tightly as if I was holding on to my life. Damon laughed at my tense expression before laughing.

"Why did I fall over?" I asked, when it was clear he wasn't going to say anything until I replied. I turned my eyes up as if I was looking towards heaven and he touched my arm.

"Because you were playing hard to get. Karma's a bitch." Damon reminded me with a sly smile.

"That's because I am hard to get, doofus," I replied, making my face look confident and shooting him a flirty smile.

Damon rolled his eyes, used to my antics. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "I love you," He whispered, so quiet I thought I'd heard it wrong. I looked at him with raised eyebrows but he had closed his eyes.

"Let's go get a soda," I said, wanting to change the subject. I hoisted myself up on the ledge and swung myself over, almost collapsing except a steady arm held me up. I looked up into the forest green eyes of Stefan Salvatore.

"Hey," I said, pleasantly, "Thanks for the catch,"

Stefan smiled a little, before his eyes flitted to where Damon was getting out of the rink and walking towards me. His eyes dimmed slightly, "Its okay. Do you want me to help you get these off?" He gestured to the ice-skates that were on my feet.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother," I said, sweetly, just as Damon approached us. I didn't want to be alone with Damon again. I knew he had expected me to reply to his comment, but I didn't think I was the one who loved him. I wasn't supposed to love him.

Stefan crouched below my feet and yanked each ice-skate off before putting them on the ledge. He then stood up and took my hand, stabilizing me. I felt Damon's arm slip around my waist and his voice tickled my ears, "Hey Brother. What are you doing? Looking up my girlfriend's skirt?" His tone was breezy but the envy was clear in his voice. It thrilled me even though it shouldn't.

Stefan scowled at his brother. "Bonnie was my friend first," He reminded him, curtly. He didn't let go of my hand though.

"Well, she's my girlfriend, dude." Damon replied, glaring at Stefan and my entwined hands. I eased my hand away from Stefan's and his eyes met mine for a second, looking a little hurt.

"Do you want to hang out with us? We're going to grab a soda and some pizza at the pizza parlor next door," I suggested, trying to ease the tension.

Stefan's eyes met his brothers challengingly. "Sure, that would be great," He smiled at me.

"Well, we're going to pay for the ice-skating and then meet you there," Damon growled, between clenched teeth before whisking me away towards the stall.

After paying, he whirled round to look at me. "Why did you invite my brother on our date?" He demanded, more than a little annoyed.

"I just felt he looked a little lonely," I replied.

"But it's a date! That means one girl and one boy," Damon said, looking at me like I was dumb.

I glared at him, "If you're going to be like that then you're uninvited," I replied, icily, before stalking off to the door of the indoor ice-rink.

"Bonnie!" Damon called after me, but I just quickened my step.

My cell phone buzzed with a message from the girls, who had been watching discretely my every move through a camera that had been installed in my headband.

_Perfect. You have him right where you want him. xxxE, C, A _

I felt a little sick feeling in my stomach from being mean to Damon but this was the way I had to go. I couldn't fall for him truly. I needed him to be head over heels in order for our plan to work. I couldn't forget our mission, no matter how hard it was to remember it when I was around Damon. Very hard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I entered the pizzeria, Stefan was already seated at a booth in the side. He waved me over, a big smile on his face that widened when he noted that Damon wasn't with me.

"Where's my brother? Did he get whisked off by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" His lips curled up into an amused smile, as I slipped into the seat in front of his.

"Very funny, but no, I uninvited him," I informed him crisply.

"You what?" Stefan's eyes widened, looking extremely amused.

"You heard what I said. He needs to know who wears the pants in our relationship," I replied, grabbing the menu and scanning it.

Stefan grabbed my hand a second later, looking into my eyes. "Bonnie, this is not you," He whispered.

"What?" I looked up to meet his green intense eyes.

"This isn't you. Whatever happened, this isn't the Bonnie I met. That Bonnie was sweet, and though this one is very attractive you're not the same," Stefan replied.

"The change is for the better," I muttered.

"Bonnie, I know you very well. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked me, confusion furrowed into his expression.

"Doing what?" The voice of Damon called out as he approached the table, slipping into the booth next to me and wrapping his arm casually around my waist.

"Changing the cheerleading routine." Stefan replied, quickly covering for me. I thanked him with my eyes before turning to Damon quickly, and glaring.

"What are you doing here? I thought I uninvited you," I responded, inching away from him. Damon kept a firm hold on me though.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did and I shouldn't have said what I said before my brother came. I know it freaked you out," Damon said, ignoring the fact that said brother was on the table. He shot me a knowing look.

I sighed, "I hate people giving me orders," I replied, frustrated as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry," Damon repeated and when I slowly collapsed into his arms, he knew he was forgiven. "So who's getting what pizza?"

Stefan's eyes reflected a hurt expression, and he stood up from the table. "I forgot, I have this Chemistry project," He said, before rushing away and not even looking me in the eyes. I knew he didn't have a Chemistry project.

"I really wanted him to stay, what a shame," Damon commented, as he watched Stefan slam the door of the pizzeria behind him and walk out. I'd have to talk to him later about what had happened. He was one of my best friends; I owed him at least that much.

"Liar," I replied, smirking a little.

"You know me so well," Damon leaned towards me, pecking me lightly on the lips and sending a myriad of sensations through my body; hunger, warmth, excitement.

"I know," I replied, injecting the cocky tone back into my voice. "I want the Pepperoni," I pushed the menu away and ran a hand through my hair.

"And I'll have a double cheese pie," Damon replied, and he kissed me once more on the cheek before going towards the counter to make our order. I watched him, a small smile on my face as I peered at him, wishing he was actually in love with me and not just the person I was pretending to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we were done eating the pizza, we went for a little stroll in the street. It was almost sun-down by now so I shivered a little in my tiny jeans skirt and white chiffon camisole. Damon yanked his tee-shirt off his head and pulled it over me so I was wearing it over my skirt. It concealed it completely and Damon stood there in all his glory, shirtless.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" I asked, tucking myself back under his arm. My head fit perfectly in that small area.

"No, I'm good," Damon flexed his muscles.

"Cocky," I muttered, smacking him in the chest.

"Oh my gosh, that hurt so much," He said in a little girl's voice.

I smacked him again and he picked me up in his arms and hoisted me on his back, so I was riding on a piggy back. I leaned onto him and he started to run down the street, earning more than a few odd glances from people in the street.

We must have a looked a very weird pair; a tiny caramel colored girl with wavy brown hair and dressed in an oversized boys shirt over a tiny miniskirt, a well toned guy with perfect black hair and sparkling blue eyes completely shirtless. Both totally different, yet they looked good together. The expressions on their faces were the same however; their mouths were tilted into big smiles that made them look like they were having the time of their lives and their eyes were sparkling with love and admiration for the other one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline demanded, a few hours later in my room.

I was still ditzy from the effect Damon was having on me. I hoped it didn't show how much I was under his spell but I guess that it did. "N-nothing." I replied quickly.

"I know that look. She's under his spell," Anna accused, coming over and tipping my chin so that she was looking right into my eyes.

"No, I'm not. I'm totally on mission. We're going to break his heart and kick his ass or whatever," I was babbling now and they all looked suspicious.

"Are you sure you still have it in you?" Elena demanded, pushing her brown fringe out of her eyes.

"Yes," I replied, but I was unsure.

"I'll make sure she does," Anna said, surely, before flouncing out of the room.

"What's she going to do?" Elena and Caroline asked at the same time, the same look of confusion on their faces.

"No clue," I replied, and for once I was telling the truth. I truly didn't know what she could do that would make me fall any less under his spell. Nothing could make me fall out of love with Damon, even if it was wrong and I was on a mission, could it?

* * *

**A/N: So the plot gets thicker. What did you think about it? I'm sorry I was so late updating this, I had tests again. Now, I'm on Spring Break so expect an update pretty soon!**

**Thanks for all who reviewed on the last chapter and please do leave a review!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. I promise lol …**


	20. Not Whipped

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 18- Not Whipped**

**Anna's P.O.V**

"Girls, we need to have a secret meeting, pronto!" Elena announced into the phone that night after we had gotten home from Bonnie's house. I'd been researching Quantum Physics for a project when I was rudely interrupted by my phone ringing.

"I'm kind of busy," I said, in our three-way conversation.

"Me too," Caroline put in through the telephone, "I am having a pedicure,"

"This is important about Bonnie and Damon. I need to tell you some observations," Elena sounded annoyed at our lack of interest in the Damon plan.

"Are you sure this is that important?" I asked, running a hand through my dark hair and scratching my forehead.

"Yes, uber. I promise. Look, we'll meet at the park in 5. There's only the crackheads out there now and they won't even remember us by next morning," Elena said in a determined voice before hanging up her side of the phone.

"See you in 5, Anna," Caroline sang, before hanging up.

I sighed and hung up too. My problem would be getting out of the house without my super strict mom knowing what I was doing. She'd never let me go out at… I peered at the clock…. 11 o'clock without a full indepth explanation as to why I was out so late.

I slipped into some black slim jeans and a black and red flannel shirt before running a brush through my hair a couple of times. I tied it back and then heaved open the window, slipping my cell phone in my pocket. I peered down from my window on the 2nd floor of the house. It was quite a low drop; I wouldn't be able to make it if I jumped without breaking something serious.

I spotted some vines to the side and the canopy that my mom had set up over the flowers. It was my only hope. I stood on top of the window pane and yanked a vine, checking it for strength. It was strong enough to hold my weight. The problem would be getting back up. But I was Anna Gray, so I'd figure something out someway or the other. I climbed onto the vine and lowered myself down so I was on top of the canopy. I dropped myself soundlessly onto it and smiled as I jumped onto the ground, remembering to bend my knees as not to sprain something.

"Yes," I muttered to myself as I started quickly out of the street and towards the park, letting the dark night conceal me. I just hoped my mother wouldn't find out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I spotted the girls by a tree. Caroline was typing something into her cell phone and inspecting her nails and Elena was stretching against a tree. They straightened up when they saw me approach.

"So what are your observations? I almost broke my neck coming here," I informed them, aiming my words mostly at Elena.

"Well, what I'm afraid of is that Bonnie is falling from Damon. It was that obvious from the tape," Elena exclaimed, sounding angry.

"I told you guys I was going to do something. I have a trick up my sleeve. Just wait tonight after the game. The away game is tomorrow, right?" I looked to Caroline for confirmation.

She nodded, "Yes,"

"So that's when I'm going to put my plan into action. I'm going to do the other part during practice today," I assured them.

"Are you sure it will make her fall out of his spell?" Caroline asked, her blue eyes curious.

"It is a pretty magical spell," Elena put in, biting her nails.

"Yes, I know. It will be just enough," I told them smugly.

"The other thing…. Bonnie's relationship with Stefan. Do you guys think it should be destroyed?" Elena asked, something flashing in her eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"I think it's harmless," Caroline said, "He's not that cute anyway,"

"He is super cute," Elena put in, before covering her mouth. Her cheeks colored pink.

"I think you have a thing for him," Caroline sang, teasingly, winking at Elena.

"Okay, I so don't have time for this. I have research to do and I have to get things ready for tomorrow. I'll see you guys around?" I asked them.

Elena nodded, her cheeks still flushed. "Sure. Good luck," She informed me.

"Thanks," I smiled. Caroline waved at me and I took off back down the path towards home. I would have to sneak in through the back door. Mom rarely remembered to lock it. I just hoped that today was one of those nights.

"Text me when you get home!" Elena called, sounding concerned for my safety and well being. I smiled, feeling a little happy that I had a friend in Elena Gilbert. And maybe even Caroline Forbes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I returned home a little later after Anna left. I wasn't really on a hurry. Jeremy usually got in late from his college parties and Aunt Jenna usually went to bed early especially now that she was working again. I trudged up to my room, my cell phone buzzing with a message. I smiled as I saw it was from Anna, telling me she'd snuck in through the open back door.

I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth before getting into bed and pulling my laptop onto my knee. I signed onto my IM program and decided to add Bonnie's email which she had given me a few days ago. Her name was 'Invisible' funnily enough but now she had changed it to 'Bonnilicious'. Caroline had told me about Matt creating that nickname for her and I smiled.

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_Bonnie, hey!_

**Bonnilicious: **_Elena? Hi… what's up?_

**Lena_SavingTheEarth:** _I'm good. Listen Bon. I wanted to ask you… is Stefan single?_

**Bonnilicious: **_O.o Stefan who? Salvatore? _

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_The one and only…_

**Bonnilicious: **_I didn't know you were interested…._

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_I kinda am…. So is he? You guys are friends and all so you must know…._

**Bonnilicious: **_Hmmm… yes, I think he is… do you want his IM address? _

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_That would be great, thanks!_

**Bonnilicious: **_It's 'I'mNotTOS'… lol…_

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **O.o? _What does that stand for?_

**Bonnicilious: **_I'm not the other Salvatore, pretty funny, huh?_

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_Hahha, ooh. I get it! That is funny…._

**Bonnilicious: **_Stefan's pretty funny… and awesome and nice… So yeah.._

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_Okay, I'm going to see if he's online…_

**Bonnilicious: **_Have fun… oh and Elena!_

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_Yes, Bonnie?_

**Bonnilicious: **_Please don't break his heart. He's incredibly amazing… _

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_I won't… thank you…_

Then I logged off and added Stefan's IM address to my contact list. He wasn't online so I browsed through my email, deleting the million messages from Facebook that I had from Amber, Sarah and Luka among others. I was about to switch off my laptop and call it a night when 'I'mnotTOS' logged on. I felt a flutter of butterflies in my stomach but pressed a conversation window so I could talk to him.

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_Hey! _

**I'mNotTOS: **_Hi… who is this?_

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_This is Elena…_

**I'mNotTOS: **_Elena Gilbert? Where did you get my IM address?_

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_Um… Bonnie gave it to me. I'm sorry if you don't want to talk to me…_

**I'mNotTOS: **_No, it's okay. I just wanted to know just in case my brother's leaking it to all his barbies…_

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_Ouch!_

**I'mNotTOS: **_I didn't mean it that way… I meant… oh never mind… xD_

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_Hmmmm, so I was thinking…. Do you want to go out with me sometime? _

**I'mNotTOS: **_You want to go out with me? _

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_Yes, if you're free or something…. _

**I'mNotTOS: **_Well, I'm sort of into this other girl but she loves someone else… so, I guess we could go out sometime…_

**Lena_SavingTheEarth: **_Great! Give me your number and I'll text you when I'm free…_

**I'mNotTOS: **_Okay…_

And that was how the relationship between me and Stefan Salvatore started. Of course, back then I didn't know he was still in love with Bonnie but to me, it didn't matter. I thought he was cute though I could have in no way imagined that he was as amazing as he turned out to be. I guess fate has a way of changing things around.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Anna's P.O.V**

I held my nose as I sat in the air vent in front of the boy's locker room. They couldn't see me from inside but I had a perfect view of every action they did and perfect sound too and so did my digital camera which I held at the opening.

I watched as Damon and his friends came in; Matt, Harper and Duke were with him. They started to dry themselves while making conversation.

"So are you going to hook up with the hottest cheerleader in the away team this year or not?" Duke asked Damon with an admiring look on his face.

Damon made a face, "No, not this year. I'm with Bonnie now," He explained to them.

"You, man, are whipped!" Harper exclaimed, shoving Damon in the side. Most of the guys in the locker room murmured their agreement and laughed their heads off.

"I am not," Damon replied, "Damon Salvatore does not get whipped, man!"

"Then what are you doing with Bonnie?"

"She's just some Bordeaux wine to uncork," Damon informed them and I muttered 'bingo' under my breath as I got this all on tape.

"So you're saying you're going to sleep with Bonnie? Man, I hear she's not that type of girl," Duke informed him as he slipped his shorts on under his towel. I looked away for a second then turned back again.

"I can get any girl into my bed. Let's just say that I'll be scoring more than baskets at the away game," Damon announced, and the boys cheered out.

"Way to go, Dee!" and "You the man," and "Go get some!"

I rolled my eyes as they got up onto the benches and started doing this stupid dance thing. I stopped the recording on the camera and started to make my way out of the vent, feeling happy that my plan had gone well. Bonnie was going to be so mad at Damon and then she was going to break his heart till it fell in tiny pieces in every place in Mystic Falls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were in the audio visual room at break time so that I could show Elena and Caroline the video. Nobody had seen us sneak in, but Elena had been texting someone and giggling the moment we'd sat down.

"Would you put your cell phone away and concentrate?" I demanded of her, glaring at the phone.

"Fine mom," Elena joked, as she sent one last message and slipped the phone into her pocket.

I rolled my eyes and placed the video in the TV. They watched the recording and by the end they were laughing and whopping their heads off. I pulled the tape out and slipped it back into the safety of my bag.

"Perfect," Caroline grinned.

"I'll say. This will push her right over the edge," Elena giggled, rubbing her hands together.

"Agreed. So we'll show it to her at the away game after school today?" I asked them and they all nodded, agreeing that it was going to be enough to turn Bonnie against Damon. We all headed off to our activities, and I felt only a little guilty that we were going to trick Bonnie but after all it was all part of Codename: Damon Salvatore, the project that would help broken hearted girls everywhere.

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"I'll see you tomorrow mom," I called, as I hauled my bag over my shoulder and started into the living room. I was leaving for the away game where we would be performing at half time and the guys would be playing a rival team.

"Have fun, honey," Mom called and I gave her a big hug and kiss before I stepped out of the house.

Caroline was waiting in her car to take us to the hotel where we would be staying. Anna and Elena were each going on their own as not to raise any suspicions. Caroline was blabbering on about us needing to take drastic measures at the away game in breaking Damon's heart. The worst thing was, I didn't want to do it anymore. Break his heart, I mean.

* * *

**A/N: Guys I wanted to thank all those who reviewed on the last chapter.. I hope you liked that! I'm SOO sorry it didn't have any Bamon and much Bonnie but I needed to set the stage for the next chapter…**

**REVIEW and I'll update sooner!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD **


	21. Video Chat

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 19- Video Chat**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Oh my god, I can't believe we won!" Caroline exclaimed, after the away game in my hotel room. We were all hanging out after the game which the Mystic Falls Falcons had won, beating the other team into the ground. Damon and the rest of them had been over the moon of course.

"I can. The other team sucked," Elena pointed out, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a big bite. I took one too, hugging my knees to my chest and nibbling a little bit of pizza. It was Pepperoni. My favorite.

"She's right," Anna muttered, from where she was typing something on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, peering over her shoulder and trying to figure out what she was doing. I had no success; all I could see was a million numbers and letters that she kept adding to.

"Hmmm, I was just figuring something out for my chemistry class. Bonnie, we need to do something to Damon tonight," She pointed out.

I sighed, "Anna, I think we've done enough. Codename: Damon Salvatore has been over done," I muttered, not wanting to hurt Damon any more. I was sick of trying to break his heart; I was going to call it quits.

The three of them shared a look and Elena nodded, before Anna spoke. "Bonnie… we need to show you something," She announced, before turning the laptop so I could see it.

"What is that? It's all numbers," I pointed out.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Wait a second," She then opened a new folder labeled 'Camera Videos' and then opened one of them up.

"Where is this?" I asked, as I noted Damon and his friends.

"Boys locker room," Anna replied, sounding smug as she turned the volume up and leaned back. I peered at the screen, wondering what the point of this was.

_"You, man, are whipped!" Harper __was exclaiming, shoving Damon in the side. Most of the guys in the locker room murmured their agreement and laughed their heads off. _

_"I am not," Damon replied, "Damon Salvatore does not get whipped, man!" _

_"Then what are you doing with Bonnie?"_

_"She's just some Bordeaux wine to uncork," Damon informed them. _I folded my arms across my chest and glared at the screen, clenching my teeth together.

_"So you're saying you're going to sleep with Bonnie? Man, I hear she's not that type of girl," Duke informed him with a knowing look on his face._ I leaned forward wondering how the jerk would reply.

_"I can get any girl into my bed. Let's just say that I'll be scoring more than baskets at the away game," Damon announced, and the boys cheered out._

I slammed the laptop shut and glared at them. "Damon Salvatore is going down! What do you have in mind, Anna?" I asked, feeling anger at the blue eyed boy burn inside of me.

The girls high fived and cheered, before Elena handed me a bag of clothes. "Change into this," She said, happily.

I growled and hurried into the bathroom with my clothes, wondering what the heck I was going to do. But I didn't care. I wasn't just some slut he was going to bang up. I thought that he actually cared about me. Turns out he didn't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Man, Bonnie Bennett requests a video chat with you!" Duke called from the bedroom as I was in the kitchen, stuffing potato chips into my mouth. I was psyched from the result of the game and talking to Bonnie would make me even happier.

I ran out into the bedroom and pushed Duke out of the way. "Leave, dude," I shoved him in the chest and Duke laughed and hurried out of the room, leaving me in peace.

I accepted the video chat and looked into my laptop as Bonnie came up. She was sitting in a black robe. Only. My mouth watered as I took her in with her short robe. Her long wavy brown hair was so silky I could almost touch it.

"Hey Damon," Bonnie said, a small smile forming across her mouth.

"Hi Bonnie, what's up?" I found it hard to formulate a sentence but I did.

"I'm good, but I'm so lonely," She pouted a little, looking like the hottest girl on earth. "Do you think you could come over and keep me company?"

"Um, I don't think I'm allowed into the girl's rooms," I said, with a sigh as I remembered the pitbull cheerleading coach that was guarding the girls dorm rooms just in case a guy decided to come in.

Bonnie laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking sexier than ever. "I didn't mean the easy way. God, Damon you are such a prude," She laughed again, and this time she dropped her cell phone so she leaned forward to pick it up, revealing some cleavage. I wanted to go to her so badly. She pulled the robe up again and smiled at me.

"What would you suggest?" I asked.

"Climb out of the window. I'm 3 balconies over," Bonnie said, in a seductive voice. She batted her eyelashes. I felt under her command.

"That's crazy," I told her, because it was.

"Hmmm, okay, then. I guess I'll just find someone else to keep me company," She let the side of her robe drop revealing a rose red bra that cupped her chest perfectly. I groaned and she pulled the robe back on herself, fastening it so that it covered her whole body again.

"No! Wait, Bonnie. I'll come," I told her, before she could leave.

Bonnie's eyes flashed, "Oh you will… hmmm, well then I left a little surprise for you under your bed." She said, putting her finger in her mouth. Then she winked at me and blew me a kiss and the screen went black.

I moved so that I was under the bed and saw a red and black bag with a thong in it. I pulled it out, eyeing the bag warily. I shrugged. If she wanted me to wear that then so be it. I got dressed quickly and climbed out of the balcony and started towards her room. It might be crazy but I would do it for Bonnie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

The girls burst out laughing as I finished the video chat and I shot them a smug smile. "Did I do well?" I asked, smirking a little.

"Yes, you were awesome." Caroline laughed, sounding very amused.

"Oh my god, you lead him to Coach Pitbull's room," Anna figured out.

"Yes, I put that in as a little extra," I replied, just as Anna pulled the camera out.

"Do you have a message for the girls watching Codename: Damon Salvatore?" Anna asked, pointing it at me.

"Yes, we kicked ass!" I announced, and suddenly we heard the sound of commotion in the hallway. We hurried out and saw that everyone was laughing their heads off at Damon who Coach Pitbull was holding from his ear. He was dressed in the thong.

He looked over at me and I felt a little guilty but then I remembered what he'd planned to do to me. 'Uncork' or whatever it was…

"Sorry, I guess I was one room wrong," I said, in a fake-sorry voice. Then I flashed him a smirk and slammed the door shut behind me.

"We got him?" Elena asked, in wonder.

"We did," I replied, just as I saw her typing away into her Blackberry.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, looking at Elena. Anna was laughing and typing something on her laptop.

"I'm texting Stefan," Elena blushed a little, and Caroline whooped for her.

"You like him?" I asked, knowing that she did a little because she asked for his email and all but I didn't think it'd reached the texting level. That was why Stefan hadn't been calling me like he used to. He had a new crush. Elena.

"Yes, I really do," She replied, sounding happy.

Anna let out another laugh and we crowded around her, shooting her a confused look. "What's going on?" Caroline demanded.

"Are you doing that Science thing again?" Elena asked, keeping her eyes on her Blackberry.

"No, I'm on Facebook. Damon's picture in his thong has gone worldwide. Look at Aimee Bradley's status 'I've got Damon's butt as my wallpaper'" Anna burst out.

Caroline and Elena laughed together, but I was still mad at him. They didn't understand that he had hurt my feelings. They didn't get that because all they cared about was crushing his heart. I was done with their asinine game. I was done with Codename: Damon Salvatore. I was going to tell them tomorrow that I quit once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: So that was very short but it was very fun to write. The next chapter will have Stefonnie and a whole lot of Bamon! Thanks to all who reviewed…**

**Please leave me a REVIEW! What did you guys think of Bonnie's change in attitude and her devious plan? What about Damon and the thong? **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or the JTMD storyline that is the same as the movie…. I only own what plot parts I created myself…. **


	22. I'm Out

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 20- I'm Out**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I sighed, sitting down on my bed and staring at the History text book. I had a big quiz on the Mughal Empire the next day and I didn't know a thing about it. I couldn't concentrate on anything I read, all I could think about was the hurt expression on Damon's face in the hallway, and the fact that he thought I was just one of his sluts. It made my blood boil and made me so mad I wanted to break something. I was also sick of Elena, Caroline and Anna's asinine plans to break his heart. He was jerk and he always would be, no girl would ever change that. And that was what I had to tell them.

I got up of bed, realizing that I wouldn't accomplish anything until I did what I had to. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Caroline's number.

"Emergency meeting at Starbucks?" I asked, choosing a random place where we could meet and then I could tell them that I was done with the whole Codename: Damon Salvatore thing. It was childish now that I thought about it.

"Sure, do you want to go over new tactics for CNDS?" Caroline's voice was bubbling with excitement as usual whenever anyone spoke of the Damon plan.

"You could say that," I replied, picking my words carefully. I was done lying. I was going to be me if it was the last thing I did.

"Cool. I'll call Anna and Elena," Caroline squeaked before she hung up.

I sighed and wrung my hands through my hair a couple of times, smoothing the knots and trying to clear my mind. I felt guilty about what happened to Damon though I shouldn't really when he was the one being a jerk and an asshole all the time. I then hurried towards my wardrobe to get dressed. I picked a tan pair of knee length shorts, a white camisole and a modest gold necklace with the letter 'B' on it. I got dressed quickly, slipping on my feet brown sandals. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and slipped my cell phone into my pocket before hurrying downstairs.

Mom was in the kitchen, shoving ice-cream into her mouth. She looked shocked at my appearance.

"Where are you going? I was thinking of having a girl's night with you. You know the ones we used to do when I'd break up with a guy. Ice cream, banana splits, chick movies… the whole deal," Mom's face broke into a smile as she sucked on her spoon.

"No, I'll have to pass," I told her honestly, before turning on my heel.

"Bonnie, what's wrong with you lately? You've changed. I told you before and I'll tell you again. I've really noticed a bad change in you," Mom clarified, starting towards me, her spoon still in one of her pale hands.

"Mom, I have an important meeting," I held my hand up.

"If it's to do something to break that poor boys heart again then I just want to know; would the old, sweet Bonnie have done such a thing?" Mom put her spoon down and ran a hand through her long dark brown hair, her brown eyes scrutinizing me.

"How did you know about that?" I demanded, knowing that I hadn't told her about Codename: Damon Salvatore.

"I'm a mom, dear. I know these things, just as I know you've changed just because you're craving popularity. But Bon, I just want you to know, I think that people will love the real you more than the monster those girls created," Mom said, concluding her speech by touching my shoulder lightly.

I sighed. "Did Jonas break up with you?"

Mom shook her head. "Nope. I broke up with him," She looked down at the ground. "I decided that I'm going to work on finding a long term boyfriend who I care a lot about,"

"Good for you, mom. Look, I really have to go," I insisted, as I started for the door.

"I'll wait up for you so we can have our girl's night. You have school tomorrow so come back early. And remember what I told you and that nobody deserves to have their heart broken," Mom called after me as I closed the door behind me.

I got into her orange Kia Spark and turned the engine on, wondering what had caused my mom to have such a change in mind about the relationships thing. She'd always been a one night stand kind of girl. I decided I needed to make a change for the better too. I was going to come clean tomorrow, at Damon's giant birthday party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"I'm done," I spoke, about half an hour later at Starbucks. Elena, Caroline and Anna's jaws dropped, making me feel slightly nervous.

Elena was the first one who spoke. She jumped up prodding her finger at me. "What do you mean you're done? We're almost there. Tomorrow's Damon's birthday party, there we're going to break his heart," Elena announced. "We just need you to go out with him tonight one more time,"

"No, I said I'm out. I'm done with this. I'm not 'breaking anyone's heart'" I put my fingers up in quotation marks to prove my point.

Rage flashed across Caroline's face. "You traitor! This was part of the plan. You agreed to the plan," She demanded, sounding annoyed.

"I know, but that was before I realized how cruel it was becoming," I muttered.

Anna put on a mocking face. "Oh, Boo hoo. He broke our hearts, we need to make him cry," She exclaimed, determination clear on her features.

"Isn't this a little melodramatic? I mean, come on. Just leave it at what we've done," I pleaded, pushing a stray strand of hair out of my eyes and scratching my neck thoughtfully.

"No," The three girls replied at once.

"Fine, then I'm out," I repeated, before grabbing my Latte and storming out of the café. I felt a glad sort of feeling in my gut and I knew I'd done the right thing. I felt like I'd lost some friends but there was nothing I could do. I was done playing with their foolish games.

"Oh my god, how hot is Jake Gyllenhaal?" Mom burst out, when we were sitting on the couch watching movies and having a great time. We were dressed in cute little PJ's, we'd done each-others hair and make up and we had ordered pizzas that still hadn't come. Bowls of candy lay in front of us on the table along with bowls of potato chips and some dip.

"I still think that Channing Tatum is way hotter," I replied, grabbing a gummy worm and stuffing it in my mouth.

"He's young enough to be my son!" She replied, giving me an indignant look as she pressed 'play' on Prince of Persia.

I rolled my eyes at her comment and was just settling into the couch to continue watching a fight scene when the doorbell rang. Pizza.

"You get it," I pleaded, leaning back and feeling too lazy to move.

"No, you get off your lazy butt and go get our pizzas," Mom replied, leaning back and resting her hands behind her head.

"No! Why should I?"

"Because you're the young, energetic one," Mom replied, smirking at me.

"And you're the older, sexy one," I replied, winking at her and causing her to laugh.

"Fine, let's both get it or the delivery person is going to leave and get pissed off," She laughed, pulling my hand up and leading me towards the door. I just managed to push 'pause' on the way out. I sighed and started towards the door and opened it.

A guy with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stood at the door in the red delivery uniform, holding two medium pizzas in his hand. His nametag read 'Elijah' and Mom looked like she was swooning. He was staring at Mom with such gaga eyes, I thought I would gag. I felt like I was intruding on a moment or something but I needed my pizza and he couldn't stand there forever, besides.

I stepped forward and took them from him, interrupting their Romeo and Juliet stare off. I internally rolled my eyes when he didn't even move. "How much?" I asked.

"10… I mean, 17… I mean, 15 dollars," He replied, keeping his eyes on Mom who was holding his gaze.

I ran inside and placed the pizzas on the dining table. I grabbed Mom's purse, pulling out the money and a tip with it.

I could hear the introductions being made by the front door. "I'm Isobel Bennett," and "I'm Elijah Originals," I rolled my eyes and headed back to them. Mom was giggling and talking to 'Elijah' whose face was slightly pink. So he was a blusher. Sweet. I took the money and handed it to him. He slipped it into his pocket and paused, looking at me for a second.

I sighed, knowing they wanted a few minutes privacy. I winked at Mom before hurrying back into the living room. I'd eaten 2 slices of Pepperoni pizza by the time Mom plopped down onto the couch, clutching a piece of paper and looking dreamy.

"Didn't you say you were going to look for a guy who was good long-term for you?" I asked, biting into my pizza.

"Who knows, Bon? Maybe Eli is my long-term guy," She replied, hugging the number to her chest like a lovesick teenager. She was still a lovesick teen at heart, I knew that much. I didn't think she'd ever grow up. That was one of the things I liked the best about her.

"Eli? You're already on a nickname basis?" I demanded, finishing the slice of pizza I was eating and pressing 'play' on the DVD.

"Yes. He's a teacher who's working as a delivery boy until he finds a job as his true profession. We're going out for Lunch at the Grill tomorrow. You'll be okay making lunch for yourself right?" Mom shot me a speculating look as she opened her own Double Cheese Feast Pizza and took a bite of a slice.

"Yes. Tomorrow after school I have a birthday party anyway," I muttered, picking up a Twinkie and unwrapping it. I popped it into my mouth, noisily biting it.

"No manners," Mom teased, shaking her head so her dark brown hair bobbed up and down.

I rolled my eyes, "Hmmm, whatever. By the way that guy is so not hot," I spoke of Elijah, and Mom's eyes widened and then darkened.

"Shut up! He so is…."

"Is not…"

And we went on like 5 year olds for half an hour arguing if Elijah Originals was hot or not. It was just like old times. Except a part of me was longing for Damon Salvatore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at school, none of Elena, Caroline or Anna talked to me. I saw them a couple of times in the hallways but they just brushed past me, not making eye-contact. It was like I was invisible again. I'd quit Cheerleading, feeling that it wasn't me at all so I didn't have anything to do on a Monday breaktime. Usually, I had cheer practice.

I sighed, walking around the playground area and feeling bored. I spotted Stefan by the water fountain and he waved and winked at me but then I noticed Elena was with him and I didn't want to intrude. I hoped she was being nice to him because, seriously, he was like my only true friend and if she broke his heart, well I'd kick her butt.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, not really knowing who it could be. They'd all been treating me like a social pariah all day. Instead of being any of the girls though, it was Damon Salvatore in all his glory. He was dressed in black jeans and a green shirt that made his abs stand out. He stared at me for a few seconds and the anger flared up inside me because of what he'd said in the locker room.

I turned on my heel and stormed away from him, but felt his hand pulling my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "Bonnie, wait!" He called, hurt flashing in his eyes.

I sighed and ran a hand through my wavy hair. "What?" I demanded, brusquely.

"Why did you do that to me? The room thing?" He asked, confusion clear on his face. He pushed his black locks out of his eyes and kept looking at me.

"I don't know," I replied, sarcastically.

I tried to walk off again, but he stopped me, holding me by both my shoulders. "Bonnie, I care about you. Tell me what's wrong. What did I do to you?"

"You hurt me, Damon."

"What do you mean?" Damon's blue eyes widened, and he looked totally naïve. I might have believed he was innocent if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes on that video. "Bonnie, tell me. I…. you can't be upset with me. I really like you and I don't want to lose you,"

"Oh, am I not some Bordeaux wine for you to cork and uncork?" I demanded, my hands on my hips. "Can you not get a prude like me into your bed?"

Damon's eyes widened. "How did you know, Bon?" He asked.

"Don't 'Bon' me. It's okay. I know you can't feel 'whipped' or whatever you call it," I muttered, flippantly.

Damon's eyes flashed for a second before he started pulling off his watch. I watched him curiously as he held it up.

"Guys!" He called, and every head turned our way, even Stefan and Elena's. I could see Anna peering out of the window. So even everyone in the school could hear. Great. What was he going to say?

He then slipped his watch onto my arm and fastened it. He then held my arm up.

"I am whipped! I'm totally and one hundred percent in love with this girl. So sue me," He called out, and everyone gaped at us before some broke out in cheers and some just looked disappointed. Elena shot me a look of revulsion before pulling Stefan away.

I looked at him and then down at my hand. "Why did you do this?"

"Because I love you, Bonnie Bennett. Do I have to scream it from the rooftops?" He sounded amused. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded without thinking, feeling tears come to my eyes. He leaned forward and we kissed for a few seconds, causing some people to clap and more to slouch off. He then pulled me into his arms and we hugged.

"You're coming to my party tonight, right babe?" Damon asked.

I shrugged. "If you want," I muttered, though I was planning on going to tell all. I needed to come clean so that after that if Damon wanted to dump me he could.

"Of course I do. I'm going to prepare a little surprise for you," Damon winked, making my heart flutter.

The bell rang to signal the end of Break and I had Chemistry with Stefan.

"I'll walk you to your class. What do you have?" Damon asked, taking my hand. I felt a surge of electricity travel up my body, then warmth flowed through it at his proximity as we started walking into the school building. My cheeks warmed slightly as people stared at us and at our entwined hands then at Damon's watch on my arm.

Damon just beamed at them, tightening his hold on me. He stopped, talking to a few people and pointing at me telling them that I was his 'dream girl'. I felt guilt course through me at the fact that I was tricking him and a selfish part of me wanted to shut up and not say anything but I knew the girls would humiliate me sooner or later if I didn't. I needed to face the music and tell the truth. It was the only way I'd feel like my old self again.

"I have Chemistry, but first I need to go to my locker and get my stuff," I replied and Damon nodded as we started towards my locker. I pulled out my Chemistry book and notebook and Damon took them from me plus my bag. I felt awfully light as I walked through the hallway with nothing but Damon's hand in my hand. I tried to take my stuff from him but he wouldn't let me. He just balanced them all somehow and walked along with me.

We approached the Chemistry classroom just as the late bell rang. Damon walked into the class with me, asking me to point him to my lab table. I pointed to the one next to Stefan and he carried my stuff in and placed them there gingerly.

"You're going to be late," I whispered, feeling my cheeks warm as I realized all eyes were on us, even the teacher's.

"I don't care," Damon replied, keeping his hold on my hand firm.

Mr Whitton got up and glared at Damon. "Class has begun, Mr. Salvatore. Please leave," He ordered.

Damon didn't look fazed. "I'm just making sure my beautiful girlfriend got to class okay," He replied, looking him straight in the eyes.

Mr. Whitton huffed. "She looks fine. There are no potential threats here. Get to your class, please." He demanded.

"Whatever you say, Mr. W," He winked at me, before kissing me on the cheek briefly. He squeezed my hand one more time before sauntering out of the room, slapping hands with a few of his friends on the way out.

"Now that that distraction is over, I'd like you to turn to page 890 in your text book…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're officially dating my brother? I didn't know he did exclusives," Stefan muttered, a half hour later when we were supposed to be answering a section review, supposed being the main word. Most of the Chemistry class was slacking off though; talking to friends, eating discretely so Mr. Whitton wouldn't catch them… some were even BBm-ing.

"So you're dating Elena? I didn't know you did activists," I replied, in the same tone of voice.

Stefan blushed a little, looking super adorable. He looked away. "I didn't know how sweet she was," He replied, scribbling something down in his notebook.

"I thought you hated those clique people,"

"Elena's different once you get to know her. Bonnie, I really like her and the best part is, she likes me back. For once someone likes me and not my brother. I know she was dating him and all that but she told me that she didn't really like him," Stefan replied, proudly.

She was a liar. But I wasn't going to say that to him. I was glad that Stefan had found someone he liked because honestly, me and him weren't really going to work. Not when his brother was around. "I'm happy for you, Stef." I replied, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "As I am for you. I'm finally happy he's dating one person," He replied and I felt swallowed in guilt again. "You know what he told me?"

"What?" I asked, not really wanting to know because it would probably make me feel even guiltier.

"He loves you because you're the first honest relationship he had," Stefan replied and I felt worse than ever. I knew I had to tell him the truth tonight at the party whether I would lose him or not. I loved him truly so I owed him at least that much. I owed him honesty.

* * *

**A.N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed! This was a long chapter for you guys! I loved writing it, but I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end in a couple of chapters. There's one more left before the Big party scene that I will be posting tomorrow or something if I can, then there'll be the big party scene and then an epilogue and Codename: Damon Salvatore will come to an end!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and leave me a REVIEW! They make me sooooo happy, you guys don't know how much they mean to me. Every single one!**

**Peace out!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or the JTMD storyline that I didn't make up… **


	23. A Little Interaction

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 21- A Little Interaction**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I swung my hands with Elena's as we walked towards her house. I was walking her home and because she hadn't brought her car and I hadn't wanted to let Damon drive us home because he was already taking Bonnie, we'd decided to do the healthy thing and walk. It was a pretty nice day, with the sun warming us up and a few birds singing in the trees. It was a good day to be outside.

"So do you have any homework?" I asked the girl who was holding my hand

She sighed, putting a pouty face on and looking totally cute. "A little. I'm going to hurry up and finish it before Damon's party though. You're going right, Stef?" She asked, looking up at me with her gorgeous brown eyes rimmed with heavy eyelashes.

I nodded. "If you are," I replied, a small smile playing on my lips.

"I am," She replied.

"Then I am too,"

Elena giggled just as we approached her house. I'd never been there before because we hadn't officially gone out on our first date yet so I'd never gone to pick her up from there. This party thing would be the first time we actually went out together. It was a pretty little house.

She pulled my hand and led me up the small steps and pressed the doorbell. An older guy with brown hair and the same brown eyes as Elena came to the door. "Hey Jer," Elena shot him a playful look. I assumed he was her older brother, the one in college that she'd told me about on the phone the night before when we'd been 'getting to know one another'.

"Elena," His brother replied, and I noticed that headphones were in his ears. He pushed the door open and let us in.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Elena asked, her brown eyes lighting up.

I nodded. "Yes, if it's okay with your parents," I replied.

Elena looked down to the ground. "My parents are dead," She admitted. "I live with my Aunt Jenna and my older brother, Jeremy," She started walking in, and I followed her, closing the door behind me.

"I'm so sorry," I told her, feeling embarrassed that I'd reminded her of something that made her sad. I saw the hurt expression on her face. "I shouldn't have brought it up,"

"Nah, it's okay. It's been 2 years," She replied. "Car accident,"

"I'm sorry," I repeated, and Elena shook her head.

"I got used to it," She put in, before we walked to the kitchen.

"Is your Aunt home?" I asked, wanting to change the subject into a lighter one.

"She gets back at night," Elena said, "I'll be cooking lunch if that's okay with you Monsieur Salvatore,"

"I can do it. I can make a killer vegetarian salad and then maybe some eggs beside them?" I suggested, not really knowing what vegetarians/ vegans ate.

Elena laughed. "Or I could make some chicken parmesan. Lately, I haven't been following the right diet. I just… I don't know," She replied, before she started getting the stuff out of the fridge.

"I make awesome parmesan," I replied, smugly.

"I make a better one," She stuck her tongue out at me, looking cute.

"Let's see about that. How about we do a cook-off?" I asked.

"Jeremy judges?" Elena put in, her eyes lighting up at the challenge.

"Hell yeah," I said, enjoying myself.

"Well then you'd better get ready to lose," Elena replied, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and starting to cook.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They're both really good," Jeremy insisted, about an hour later, when we were sitting on the dining table eating up. Elena's had come out way cheesier than mine and I truly felt that hers was better. Not that I was going to admit that.

"Choose one," Elena pleaded, and her brother just rolled his eyes, touching his stomach.

"I don't have time for this, El. I have a date." He smiled.

"With who?" Elena demanded, "The imaginary girl from last time?"

I laughed and Jeremy scowled at his sister. "It's not my fault Michaela couldn't make it," He replied, standing up and wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

"She wasn't real," Elena sang, biting some food.

"Shut up. I'm leaving," Jeremy turned on his heel and rushed out of the room, causing Elena and I to laugh at his ways.

"She wasn't real seriously," Elena noted, when we were done eating and were washing up our dishes. She peeked her head into the dining room and groaned. Jeremy's dish was still on the table.

"Jeremy, get your butt down here and wash your dish! You know how Jenna feels about dirty dishes," Elena called.

"No! I'm hanging out with my imaginary ex-girlfriend, Michaela," Jeremy yelled back, and you could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed the dish before starting to wash it up. Her cell phone rang halfway through it. She looked at the caller ID and told me she had to pick it up, excusing herself. I continued the dishes, washing them and drying them before I wiped the dining table. I felt like I was the maid or something but I had to do something to pass the time. What was she doing all this time?

Elena emerged in a black miniskirt and a purple shirt that said 'Tweet the Earth Well'. Her hair and make-up had been done and she was ready to go.

"Sorry, it was Caro-, I mean, Sarah. She was telling me she was going to the party and she told me she's waiting there," Elena explained, looking away from me. Somehow, I could tell she was lying but I didn't want to press her for details just in case she didn't want to tell me.

"Okay, well then, should we head to the party?" I asked.

Elena's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Stefan. You cleaned everything," She was amazed.

"Yes,"

"All my exes just dumped their stuff and left them for me to clean up. Thank you," She replied, coming close to me and taking my hand.

"It was no problem…Elena, I really care for you," I said, gulping. She looked straight into my eyes and I felt spellbound by the deep brown color of her orbs and the thick beautiful black lashes that outlined them making her look more gorgeous than ever. I didn't know how I hadn't noticed her before. Maybe I was too busy being in love with Bonnie who would never acknowledge me as anything other than a best friend at the most.

"I do too," Elena whispered, before she leaned forward and touched her lips to mine, sending a thrilling sensation through my body. I leaned towards her and pressed her towards the sink, kissing her gently. She then pushed me away and smiled, clearing her throat. "Let's go,"

"Let's go," I reached out my hand, and she took it, squeezing it gently. We started walking out of the room and I saw her touch her lips for a few seconds and smiled because she was truly something special.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"Yeah, so Elena's all systems go for the video thing. You have it on that USB-y thing, right?" I asked, pointing at the thing in Anna's hand. We were in her car, ready to set off to Damon's party, which was being held at the biggest and most awesome venue in town; an abandoned building that he fixed up every year to throw the hottest party the town has ever seen. Every year, the party is bigger than the last.

"Yes, Caroline," Anna replied, looking annoyed.

I paused for a second, remembering Bonnie and how happy she'd looked with Damon. "Anna, are you sure this isn't going to hurt her too bad?"

"Her who? Bonnie?"

I nodded.

Anna shook her head. "She'll get over him. We both did," She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

I was about to protest but knew that Anna could be extremely stubborn and besides, Damon still needed to get a little taste of his medicine.

"Ready to leave?" I asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes. Next stop, BreakDamonsHeart Land," She smirked and I smiled too because Damon was finally going to feel what he had made us feel. Basically, he'd made us feel like crap which was what we were going to do to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"This shirt or this shirt, Rose?" I asked, waving a gray shirt and an identical black one at my little sister who was seated on the bed, a Barbie in each of her hands.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes bored. She reached her hand up and touched them both before shaking her head. "Neither,"

She walked over to my wardrobe before pulling out of it a light blue one. "This one. It makes your eyes extra blue," She giggled, sounding way more mature than a five year old should be. "Who's your girlfriend?" She asked, except it sounded like girl-fwend.

"She's called Bonnie and she's gorgeous," I replied, taking the shirt she said and pulling it over my head. I straightened it so it was tidy and then grabbed some socks from my sock drawer before slipping them on.

"Can I see her picture?" Rose's eyes were wide and curious. I pulled her into my arms and gave her a giant hug, kissing her cheek.

"Sure," I sat her down onto her bed next to her discarded Barbies, before grabbing my cell phone. I'd taken a photo of Bonnie and me on the way back home and then about a hundred shots of her on her own. I looked down at the first picture of us both. I had my arms around her and she was smiling breezily, her exotic features making me look extra pale and boring. She was breathtaking and I didn't know if I could measure up to her. I looked at it for a few seconds before I handed the cell phone to my sister and she looked at them all.

"Is she a princess? She's as pretty as Cinderella" Rose noted as I slid on my black shoes.

"No, but she means the world to me," I replied, fluffing my hair up a little. I grabbed my cologne and sprayed myself with it, causing Rose to cough a little.

"That smells very… boyish." She laughed, the high sound ringing through the room.

I laughed too, looking at my reflection in the mirror and hoping I'd be good enough for Bonnie. She was bound to look stunning.

"Do you love her, Damon? Like Mommy loves Daddy?" She asked, doe-like eyes curious once again.

"Yes," I replied, feeling the trueness of my words.

"Are you going to marry her?"

I thought about it for a second. "I don't know yet," I replied, just as Mom called up the stairs for Rose to come and eat her Lunch.

Rose looked annoyed. "Why can't I come to your party?" she demanded, handing me my cell phone and huffing.

"Because, my dear sister, it's not appropriate. I promised you I'd get you a new Barbie if you be good today." I reminded her.

She sighed, "The mermaid one?" She jumped up off the bed and looked at me.

I nodded. "The mermaid one," I confirmed.

"It's a deal," Rose scooped her Barbie's off the bed and then smiled at me. "Have fun with Bonnie,"

"I will. I love you, Rosemarie,"

"Shut up, Damon Guiseppe," She growled as she ran out of the room.

I chuckled under my breath, hoping I would have a lot of fun with Bonnie because she was truly an amazing person, and most importantly, the first honest relationship I'd had. I just hoped it would last with her.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, so this was just some super cute Stelena, Dose and some Anna and Caroline moments…. I hope you liked them because I just felt like I wanted to put them in. Next chapter is the big scene! You guys excited? I sure am…**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and please do leave one!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	24. Poll Result

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back again after 4 weeks of exams! I'm so excited to get back to writing and stuff. Here are finally the results for the polls that you guys voted on ages ago for the new stories…**

**I'm working on updating all of my stories by this weekend so hang in there!**

**THE WINNING ORDER:**

**1st: Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**2nd: You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**3rd: Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**4th: Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**5th: The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon**

**6th: Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**7th: I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**8th: The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**9th: A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon**

**So I will be writing them in that order! I posted the first chapter of 'Not You Again' so check it out on my profile (:**

**Lily xx**


	25. 22 The Big Revelation

**Codename: Damon Salvatore **

**Chapter 22- The Big Revelation **

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

Damon's birthday bash was certainly the biggest party I had ever been to in my life. My jaw had dropped in awe the second I'd stepped through the gates to the warehouse that Damon had made into the best party place. Anyone who was anyone was here tonight, and it made me sick that I might be ruining Damon's fun by telling him the truth. He deserved it though. Nobody deserved to live in a lie. I just hoped he'd forgive me and maybe let us be friends if that was possible. I'd seen too much of the kind, caring Damon Salvatore to forget; he would never be the asinine asshole jerk in my eyes ever again.

I felt the vibrations of the pounding music in my feet as I walked across the giant party space, music blasting in my ears from every direction. Party- goers were already dancing the night away in their party gear; downing drinks which I could smell had some sort of alcohol in them. Was their age even legal? I decided it wasn't my problem; I was here to fulfill my mission and then I'd go hide under a rock for the rest of my life- at least until Mom decided to move town again.

"Yo Bonnilicious!" I felt an arm slip around my shoulder and I looked up to see Matt Donovan's blue eyes and teasing smile staring back at me.

"Er, hey Matt," I replied, trying to slip out of his grip but he held me closer.

His eyes scanned my body, "Why are you not in your party get-up?" He wanted to know, blue eyes confused.

I looked down at my outfit; a pair of faded blue jeans and a beige hoodie. My hair was tied back in a ponytail. I hadn't wanted to attract attention so I'd dressed in this boring Bella Swan way. "I'm not staying long," I replied, successfully easing my way out of his arms. I stood by his side, watching his reaction.

His jaw dropped. "What do you mean? Dee made this whole thing in your honor, sort of. He'll be so disappointed. Why aren't you staying long?" Matt asked, incredulous at my previous response.

"I just… I don't feel well," I murmured, just as Caroline bounced up to us decked in a zebra print minidress, her long wavy blonde hair bouncing around her. She slipped her arm around Matt.

"Come on, Mattie. Let's go dance," Her eyes slipped past me and then back to Matt again who just shrugged.

"We'll talk later, Bonnilicious. I hope you feel better," Matt called, winking at me before letting himself be dragged off by Caroline, who shot me a dirty look before she left.

I sighed, trying to look through the crowd and make out Damon Salvatore. I couldn't see him but the night was still young. I hoped I wouldn't have to wait very long. The atmosphere was pretty unnerving.

I spotted a familiar face to my right by the drinks table; emerald green eyes peeked out at me from under light brown hair and then a smile formed across his face. Stefan. He called me over and I trudged over to him, needing to come clean with someone. He was my only honest friend.

"Bonnie, hey!" Stefan cried, sounding happy.

"Hi Stef. What's up?" I asked, smiling a little so that I didn't rain on his parade.

"Nothing much but I'm super happy. I'm here with Elena, she went to do something though. She said she'd be right back. Bon, I'm so in love it's crazy. It's kind of like you and Damon. I was suspicious of you and what you were doing at first but now I get it. Sometimes love makes you act weird and unlike yourself," He replied, taking a sip of his drink and offering me a cup of something red. I took it, feeling my throat close up from my nerves. I took a long sip, realizing it was something with strawberry, thankfully non alcoholic.

"About that, Stefan. I really need to talk to you about something," I said, and Stefan nodded.

"Sure, Bon. What?" He asked, his hands in his pockets, just as the microphone crackled on from the front of the room. We whirled to face the stage and I saw my current boyfriend Damon Salvatore standing there and looking hotter than ever. He was dressed in a light blue shirt that made his eyes look extra azure and sparkly and a pair of dark wash jeans that fitted him perfectly. He hit his hand against the microphone lightly and everyone turned to look at him. The girls then whooped and called out to him and the guys called out compliments.

"I'll tell you later, just promise me you'll still be my friend," I whispered to Stefan, who looked confused but nodded.

"I promise," He replied, just as his brother began to speak.

"Hey Y'all! How are you all liking my party?" Damon yelled out, causing an eruption of cheers throughout the room. I smiled at him and backed away from Stefan as Elena made her way through the crowd to him. I could see Anna, a smug look on her face, with a group of her friends to the side and Caroline looking very devious with Matt and the rest of the cheerleaders. Sickness washed over me because I was scared of what they'd done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Okay, Stef. So I'm headed to do something and I'll be right back," I brushed my mouth across Stefan's forehead and left him standing by the drinks table. I walked confidently over to the ladies room, the designated meeting spot. Anna was already inside, a tape in her hand. She handed it to me the second I entered the room.

"Look, hand this to Harper and tell him it's a special birthday treat for Damon," Anna replied and I closed my hand around the tape feeling a little bad.

"Um, Anna, isn't this a little extreme? I mean, shouldn't we wait until after his birthday? He looks happy," I replied, not wanting to ruin his day.

"Not you too," Anna's eyes widened. "Dudes, he broke our hearts. We're getting payback. It's the balance of nature. Are you going to give Harper the tape or do I have to?"

I sighed. "I'll give it to him," I decided, running a hand through my long brown hair.

"Good. Bonnie's here too so everything's coming together," Anna rubbed her hands together in anticipation and I sighed again, before leaving the ladies room.

I headed straight for the stage, feeling bad inside but unable to let my girls down. They'd put my trust in me. I felt horrible for betraying Bonnie; she'd truly become a good friend to me. I imagined her hurt face as everyone turned to her and I pushed the thought away. I approached Harper who was standing to the side of the stage.

"Hey, Harper," I called.

He looked over to me, smirking slightly. "Hey Earth girl, what's up?" He asked, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"Um, we, I mean, I created a tape for Damon's birthday…. It's sort of a treat. Could you play it?" I asked, ignoring the fact that he'd called me 'Earth Girl'.

Harper shrugged. "Sure, but when D goes up on stage he's got another video first, okay?" He took the tape from my hand and placed it on the table beside him.

"Yeah yeah," I replied, "Thank you,"

I started back through the crowd towards Stefan, noticing that Bonnie kind of near. Everyone was turning to look at the stage. I danced over to Stefan and slipped my arms around his neck before I turned to look too.

"How are you all liking my party?" Damon called, and everyone cheered really loudly around me.

Stefan kissed me on the cheek and I smiled at him for a second, feeling very much in love. I wondered if that was how Damon felt about Bonnie and I felt a god-awful feeling in my stomach. Guilt grinded around with sympathy. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again.

"So as you all know, I recently started dating Bonnie Bennett. Is she here somewhere?" Damon's eyes scanned the audience until they landed on Bonnie who looked sort of uncomfortable under the spotlight. Damon's eyes were filled with such love and honesty my heart broke for them both. But there was nothing I could do. It killed me but I had nothing to do. "Can you come up here on stage, Bon?"

The crowd started chanting Bonnie's name and her cheeks pinked a little as people started to push her forward. She climbed onto the stage; Damon helped her up before he wrapped his arm around her waist. The crowd erupted in another round of cheers yelling "Bamon! Bamon! Bamon!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

My heart broke every time the crowd chanted our new nickname 'Bamon'. I bit my nail and looked up at Damon who hugged me close to him. "Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday?" He whispered, as the crowd cheered on.

"Happy Birthday," I replied, feeling tears come to my eyes.

Damon kissed me on the cheek, "It's way happier with you there," He replied, before he brought the microphone to his lips. "So this is a tribute to my dear Bon," He called just as a video formed across the wall thanks to the projector.

It was a compilation of our times together. Some of them I didn't even know how he got on tape. There were pictures of us in the bowling alley and then the time we got ice-creams and I rode on his back. There were random pictures of us sticking our tongues out and others of us kissing.

Tears started streaming down my face and Damon smiled at me obviously thinking they were happy tears. He pressed his lips to my forehead as the video reached its conclusion:

_"I am whipped! I'm totally and one hundred percent in love with this girl. So sue me," __Damon called out. _

_I looked at him and then down at the watch on my hand, looking clearly confused. "Why did you do this?"_

_"Because I love you, Bonnie Bennett. Do I have to scream it from the rooftops?" Damon sounded amused. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I nodded without thinking, my eyes obviously filling with happy tears. He leaned forward and we kissed for a few seconds, causing some people to clap and more to slouch off. He then pulled me into his arms and we hugged._

The audience 'Awwwwed' especially the girls and then there was more cheering before Damon hugged me one more time. The tears were flowing freely now. I wiped them with my eyes and bit my lip.

"Okay, and here's another birthday present for Damon Salvatore from some of his friends," Harper called out and another video played. I cringed as it started.

_"We're all here today because we're going to teach Damon Salvatore a lesson__" I heard myself speak, a determined look on my face. _

_"I hate him," Caroline put in, seething._

The crowd 'oohed' and I bit my lip pushing myself out of Damon's arms.

_"We're going to break his heart," Anna replied, smugly. _

_"How exactly? He broke up with us remember?" Caroline looked bored._

_"__Well, this is where Bonnie comes in. We're going to mold her into the perfect girl for Damon." Anna replied deviously._

_"Are you in?" Elena asked, hands on her hips. The camera flashed to my face. _

_"Don't worry. I'm going to help you bring that womanizer down!" I saw myself say and my cheeks burned._

A few boos went up in the crowd and I stared at the ground, not wanting to see Damon's expression. I looked back up as the scene changed.

_"So Damon was bewitched by our Bon Bon?" __Caroline asked with a giant smile._

_"He was like starstuck. You should have seen him," Anna exclaimed. _

_"Damon Salvatore is going down!" I yelled, the night we were in the hotel room._

The scene changed one last time and we were in my bedroom. I was looking determinedly at the screen of the camera. I ran a hand through my hair and spoke:

_"Damon Salvatore, there is only one guy for me and you are not him,"_

The screen then went black and I knew the video was over. I bit my lip and the crowd stared at me for one second before starting to call out insults:

"You slut!" "Bonnie's a Bitch!" "Oh my god, she's a whore!"

The insults came faster and faster until Damon tapped the microphone with his hand.

"Shut up!" He yelled, fury on his face. "Don't call her those things," His tone was harsh. His eyes then turned to me. "Care to explain anything Bonnie. I don't understand," He was hurt.

I sighed, knowing this moment would come. I nodded. "Yes," I took the microphone from him and turned to look at him.

"Damon, when I first saw you I thought you were the biggest asshole ever. I agreed to work with Anna, Elena and Caroline to break your heart because I've known people like you before. You break people's hearts and you don't care. I thought that you were the same. When I got to know you, I found out you're different but it was too late. Besides, you fell in love with the girl they created, not me; I'm sorry for what I did; It goes against all my morals, but then again, I wasn't being myself." I walked over to him and placed his watch in his hands. "You weren't dating me, you were dating the girl they created; you don't know me actually "I turned to the crowd. "None of you know the real me. I'm not the bold cheerleader who you guys all thought I was. I'm a shy, awkward girl who loves to listen to James Morrison and read instead of going out on Friday night. I'm the girl who never got a date and the one who was never asked out to dances. I'm the girl who gets picked last on the teams; the one who's kind of smart. I was invisible but I've decided I'm going to be me. I'm Bonnie Bennett, and I'm starting over again," I concluded.

The crowd watched me for a couple of seconds before someone called out. "Hey Bonnie!"

"Yes?" I smiled, looking towards the speaker. I was happy to get it all off of my chest.

"Take this, you liar!" He yelled and that was when the drink he threw soaked me to the bone. Soon they were all throwing things at me and I was wet, sticky and miserable. But at least I was finally me.

After a couple of rounds of drink throwing and me trying to duck and Damon still looking astonished on the side of the stage, 3 figures made their way up to the stage. Caroline, Anna and Elena. Elena was leading them. A hush went over the crowd because they never hung out together. Elena ran over to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Guys, we all lie. It's human nature. You shouldn't punish Bonnie for something she did. At least she apologized, which is more than you all did," Elena yelled out, just as a drink came her way.

"Hey!" Stefan cried from the audience, "Don't throw that at them," He made his way up to the stage and stood on my other side.

"Bonnie's my friend and you guys are mad just because she broke the holy status quo. So she broke my brother's heart? How many of you haven't broken a heart?"

"Pathetic!" "It's the dork Salvatore!" A few cries made their way out of the audience.

"At least she came clean," Anna put in and then Caroline said:

"It wasn't her fault. We put her up to it. She, the dorky Bonnie she is, just wanted to fit in and have friends. She's been a victim of, like, no friendness for her whole life. You cant blame her." Caroline tried, and though this was a little insulting, I was touched at her attempt to make me feel better.

The drinks came around again until Damon came over to us. "Stop it guys, enough!" He shouted. "You're ruining my birthday." I noticed he avoided my gaze. I didn't know how he felt about my revelation and I felt nervous about that fact.

The crowd settled down a little just as there was the sound of a siren outside and the flashing of red and blue lights. There was the sound of speaking and a soda can came my way and hit me on the head, pushing me towards the ground. I expected to feel the crash of my body on the ground of the stage but a pair of firm hands held me up. I squinted my eyes and saw the gray-blue ones of Damon Salvatore peering down at me. Then I passed out.

**Preview of Chapter 23:**

_"What do you want, nobody? Who are you anyway?" _

_"Damon, I'm confused,"_

_"The cops crashed our party,"_

_"Stop changing the subject," _

* * *

**A/N: ****Okay guys, I know I truly suck for not updating in this long but I had a whole month of exams and now I'm sick in my summer holidays which sucks but I'm still updating. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers who have been patient and stuck with me through this entire tale (: I owe this story to you!**

**There's one more chapter left before the epilogue. I will be posting it tomorrow or the day after at the most (: I just wanted to make a unique twist to the end of the story!**

**REVIEW with what you think please! **

**BTW, I created a community for the best Bonnie stories called Bonnie Bennett- The Sassiest Witch Ever, if you subscribe that would be super cool!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the parts of the John Tucker Must Die plot that I used in my story… **


	26. Knowing The Real Me

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Chapter 23- Knowing The Real Me**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_"Damon!" I called, approaching the table on which he sat with his friends. They were all laughing at something. _

_He looked up at me, his blue eyes questioning. "What do you want, nobody? Who are you anyway?"" Revulsion flashed in his eyes like I'd never seen before. _

_I backed away, feeling sick. "I need to apologize for what happened," I replied._

_"For what? I don't even know you," Damon said, waving his hand dismissively. _

_My eyes widened. "How? We were dating," I reminded him, coming a little closer. I saw that Matt and Harper were seated on the table. _

_Damon laughed then, an evil laugh. "Very funny, whoever you are. I would never have dated you. I'm Damon Salvatore," He said, pointing at himself and raising his eyebrows._

_"What? But I swear we were dating. Right, Matt? I'm Bonnicilious, remember?" I asked, a hopeless look on my face._

_Matt looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Do I know you? She's crazy," Then he was laughing too. Harper joined in and Damon did too, louder than ever. My heart broke into a million pieces…_

….and that was when I woke up. I sat up, my heart pounding in my chest at my strange dream. It had felt so real because I knew it could actually happen. I looked around, shocked to find I was in a strange room. It looked like a masculine room with basketball posters and posters of girl singers that I didn't know. There was also a board which had photos on it. I hopped up and looked at the board, shocked to find that I was in almost all of the pictures. They were recent ones of Damon and I and there was some that were just me. I looked around the room and realized in shock that I was in Damon's room. What was I doing here? All I could remember was the party…

The door suddenly opened and a little girl with brown hair and the most piercing Damon like blue eyes came in, a doll in her hand. She rushed up to me a happy look on her face. "Bonnie, you're awake!" She exclaimed, jumping up next to me. She spread her hands out as if she wanted me to hug her.

I did and she held me close to her. "Hey…" I trailed off, knowing that this was probably Damon and Stefan's little sister.

"Rose," She responded, a big smile on her face. She was gorgeous to say the least. There was something about being a Salvatore that made them breathtakingly attractive. It was unfair that we all had to live in this world with them. They were angels belonging in heaven.

"Hiya Rose," I replied.

"Damon is right. You're gorgeous," She responded, sitting onto the bed and smiling at me. She hugged her doll to her chest.

"Thanks but I'm not. Where is your brother anyway?" I asked, curious as to why he'd brought me to his room and left.

"He went to the store to get some things for breakfast," Rose explained just as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called, and there was a gruff reply of:

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," Rose and I called at the exact same time. She giggled and I smiled a little at her cuteness. I ruffled her hair up just as Damon entered dressed in the same outfit as the night before and looking worried. His concern melted into relief as he saw us.

"Good. You're awake, Bon," He murmured, coming over to put his hand on my shoulder and rub gently.

I looked at him, confused. I would have thought we'd been broken up. I looked down onto my arm and noticed that the watch was still on my hand even after I'd given it to him.

"Yes," I replied, "I am. Damon, I'm confused," I looked at his hand and then at the watch, waving my arm in the air.

Damon sighed. "Could you give us a minute, Rose?" He asked his sister, a kind look on his face.

Rose nodded. "Okay. I'll call you when breakfast is ready," She smiled, before running out of the room, closing the door carefully behind her.

"I like your sister," I told him, trying to change the subject.

"Stop changing the subject," Damon looked amused.

I sighed. "I don't understand. I thought you hated me. I thought you'd broken up with me," I muttered.

Damon pulled me over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I felt I hated you when we were on the stage but then you passed out and I was anxious and I realized I was in love with the actual you. Sure, the traits that Anna and Elena and Caroline put into you made you attractive, but they were placed on top of the actual you. And I realized that your traits were the ones I liked the most. The ones I fell in love with. The others helped but they were the reason I loved you. The reason I love you," He corrected, looking down at me cautiously.

"So you're not breaking up with me because I'm a fake?" I asked, my heart swelling with happiness.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. Everyone makes mistakes Bonnie. They make us who we are. They create us and they help us to move on. I decided that if that little mistake you made was going to come between us, I might not find somebody I like, I mean love, this much. Besides, I like the cute shy you better than the sassy one who played hard to get," He winked at me and I blushed.

"Damon, I'm truly sorry for everything. I know I hurt you but I was acting out of spite most of the time. I love you, Damon, and now I'm telling the truth, I promise. I'm never going to lie to you again," I whispered.

"I hope not," Damon teased, touching my nose lightly. He brushed my hair away from the side of my face before cupping my cheek. He leaned his face towards mine gently and then we kissed; we were having our first real kiss and it was amazing.

"So does my mom know I'm here?" I asked, trying to piece together the pieces of what happened last night.

"Not exactly. Elena called her and told her you were sleeping over at her house," Damon explained, his arm around my shoulder. "I have to say though, I like the truth better,"

I smiled, "Me too," I replied, "So what happened last night?"

Damon sighed, "You might want to lie back for this," He pulled me down onto the bed and we lay side by side, our faces a few centimeters apart from each other. I felt the warmth of his body near mine and I was ecstatic at the way things had turned out.

"Hmm?"

"Well, after you passed out the cops crashed our party saying we weren't allowed to use the warehouse because it wasn't our property and stuff like that and they made us clear out. We took everything away and then I took you home here before I went to go pick up the rest of the stuff. The cops gave us a warning or something… we're not allowed to use it again," Damon looked disappointed.

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere else. It's good that you only got a warning though," I told him.

Damon nodded. "Yes, I suppose," He took my hand in his and squeezed it a couple of times. I looked at him, reveling in the glory of his amazing eyes and his wolfish smile. He was everything I'd wanted in a boyfriend and I was astonished I still had him because of what I'd done.

"Did Caroline and the rest of them get home safely?" I asked, wondering about their safety. They'd turned out to be not so bad friends after they stood up for me on stage at the party.

"Yes, they did. Bonnie, though it might seem crazy in their twisted weird way, they actually like you and think of you as a friend." Damon explained.

I nodded. "Yeah, I figured that out when they took the drinks for me on stage," I murmured, just as someone knocked on the door again.

"Breakfast's ready!" Rose called through the door.

Damon sat up. "I'm starving. Are you ready to meet my parents?" He asked me, smiling a little.

"I look a mess," I ran a hand through my hair and rubbed my eyes a couple of times.

"No, you don't. You look pretty," He replied, looking at me like I was insane.

I blushed a little but shrugged. "Whatever then, come on," I took his outstretched hand and we hopped off the bed and started downstairs, following his little sister.

"Damon, thank you for accepting my apology," I whispered when we were about to enter the kitchen.

"It's okay, Bonnilicious," He winked at me before we entered the kitchen. I smiled all the way through breakfast, chatting and making small talk with his family. I was a little uncomfortable but I realized I'd withstand it all for Damon. We kept our hands inside eachothers under the table, squeezing for support every so often. I looked up at his blue eyes and smiled, knowing he was the one for me.

* * *

**A/N: Super short, I know! I 'm sorry but the epilogue will be WAY longer I promise ;) It will have tons of Bamon and interactions with other characters and stuff..**

**I hope you guys liked this and my little twist. ( : **

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and vote for your fave fics in THE AWARDS: 2011:**

**http(:)/forum(.)fanfiction(.)net/topic/93629/44848990/1/#44917053 (take brackets out)**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	27. Epilogue: A Kind of Happy Ever After

**Codename: Damon Salvatore**

**Epilogue: A Kind of Happy Ever After**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

The next day at school, we were all sitting at the lunch table together, causing the school to drop their jaws at the fact that we'd so blatantly ruined their status quo kind of like Troy and Gabriella in that High School Musical movie that I didn't really like, but felt that it related to our situation a little.

Damon slipped his arm around my waist, causing even more people to look confused.

_"Didn't she just admit that she was a liar?"_ I heard them whisper to themselves, astounded looks on their faces, "_He took her __**back**__?" _

I rolled my eyes at them and just turned to look at my friends. Caroline was chewing her way through a Caesar salad, talking to Elena who was taking bites out of her carrot sticks. Stefan and Matt were engaged in a conversation about god knows what and that was about it. Anna was the only one who didn't join the party, claiming that she had a project to do though I knew the real reason was she didn't want to hang out with the jocks and cheerleaders who she thought were 'boneheads'. Nothing would ever be perfect but that was just reality, I suppose.

"Why aren't you talking?" Damon asked, as I took a bite of my chicken burger.

"Hmm," I mumbled. "What do you want to talk about?"

Damon pretended to think. "I don't know, maybe about anything instead of sitting here in silence?" He smirked.

"Anything," I replied, causing him to roll his eyes but chuckle a little.

"Okay guys, tonight we're having a BIG slumber party!" Caroline announced.

Elena nodded, "Caroline and I were just discussing it. It's going to have a vegetarian salad bar and everything," She looked pleased at that.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so get your jammies and we'll be at mine. The party will start at 6 and extend onto whenever we pass out," She exclaimed, causing Matt to laugh and me to raise my eyebrow.

"Weren't we just at a party the night before last?" I asked, confused as to how Caroline would want another party already.

"Don't be a bore," Caroline tossed her golden hair over her shoulder. "You won't even need to get a dress, just put your pajamas on,"

"Fine, who's in?" I asked, putting my hand into the center.

Damon kissed the side of my forehead and put his hand on top of mine, sending a warm feeling through my body. Caroline smiled and added her hand before Elena dumped her hand on top of hers. Stefan and Matt were the last to place their hands which meant everyone was in. This was certainly going to be an unforgettable class.

The bell to signal the end of lunch break ended and we got out of our seats and started to head to our various classes. I walked with the Salvatore brothers to Chemistry; Stefan had the class with me and Damon had taken it upon himself to walk me to every class. I balanced my ugly 'World of Chemistry' book on my hip as we approached the door. Damon held it open, taking the book from my hand. Stefan and I entered, Stefan rolling his eyes at his brother's actions.

Damon walked us over to our lab table and then placed my book there. He kissed me gingerly on the cheek, hugged me around the waist then winked at me. "I'll be waiting for you after class so we can go to French," He smiled because that was the only class we had together.

I nodded. "Bye Damon," I called, just as he left the room.

Stefan was already slumped onto his stool by the time I deftly hopped onto mine. "What's up?"

"Well, it might have been nice to tell me that you were tricking my brother all this time before you announced it publicly. I thought we were unofficial best friends," He murmured.

"I tried to tell you, but then Damon went on stage and that all happened. I'm sorry, Stefan. You are my best friend and I should have told you but I got caught up in the moment. I was finally a somebody," I told him, watching as a couple more students made their way to their desks.

"You've always been a somebody, Bonnie. I wish you'd just believe that," Stefan sighed, but he offered me a tiny smile. "I'm kind of glad you did it though; I never would have been able to get close to Elena if you didn't," He admitted, the tiny smile stretching into a big warm one.

I smiled back at him. "You really like her, huh?" I asked, happy for my friend.

"Yeah, I do. She's amazing; she's not the fake protest crazy girl I thought she was; there's more to her as a person," He said, hushing his tone a little because class had started and Mr. Whitton was attempting to start his class, key word attempting.

"There usually is. People aren't just the stereotypes that are in movies. Nobody's perfect but nobody's a total bitch either," I replied.

"When did you get so smart?" He asked, teasingly.

"Life experience," I said, "Hanging out with Caroline and Elena and all those,"

Stefan nodded, and Mr. Whitton yelled: "Turn to page 199," so we did though I wasn't in the mood for chemistry at all.

"Can I tell you something, Bonnie? Don't be mad though," Stefan started, a few seconds after Mr. Whitton started reading the page. He kept his tone to a hush so that the teacher wouldn't hear and give us all detention.

"Sure, Stef," I whispered back.

"Well, you know Tyler?" Stefan looked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, your old lab partner and friend. He doesn't ever come to school though. What else did you do to him?" I asked.

"He wasn't real. I made him up so you would think I'm cool and funny," Stefan admitted, watching my face closely to see my expression.

I burst out laughing, causing Mr. Whitton to shout: "-50 behavior for the day," and then when I wouldn't stop laughing, he added: "Do you want it to be -100?"

I shook my head and suppressed the laugh that was going to burst out.

Stefan looked pleased at my expression; he probably thought I would flip out on him or something. "You are weird," He responded, once the class had assumed a state of normal.

"You're weirder, my dear lab partner creating friend," I replied, choking to hold in the laugh that was threatening to explode.

Stefan rolled his eyes at me, and flipped his gaze back to the book.

"Okay, now seeing as some of you think you don't need to be in this class, we're going to have a pop quiz on what we've just read. Get out a piece of paper and a pen and I'll dictate your questions. Put all your books at the front of the room." Mr. Whitton ordered.

"Crap," Stefan murmured, and I frowned at Mr. Whitton who was becoming more and more annoying by the minute. We then got up and put our books at the front of the room, knowing we would both be scoring zero in that quiz.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Miss Bennett and Mr. Salvatore, I'm going to have to take your quizzes. The bell rang a whole minute ago," Mr. Whitton, standing over our desks like an annoying bee with a pile of papers in his hand, informed us. As if we didn't even know.

I scribbled down an answer I knew was going to be incorrect and handed over my paper, huffing as I got up off the desk fluidly and grabbed my bag. I waited by the desk until Stefan pushed aside his paper too and we headed out of class together.

It wasn't until I felt a tap on my shoulder that I remembered that Damon was going to walk me to class. "Forgetting someone?" He teased, his arm around my shoulder.

I sighed. "Stupid pop quiz. I totally failed, Damon," I complained.

"Me too," Stefan put in, with a frown, "But I usually don't do that well so yeah…" He trailed off, turning at the corner to head to his locker.

"I saw you working on it and that idiotic teacher standing there. There is a reason I took Physics and not Chemistry," Damon informed me as we started towards my own locker. Damon already had his French book and binder in his hands.

"I shouldn't have taken it but I need it. I took Physics last year and I'll have to take Biology next year," I explained to him as I pulled out my French book and notebook and stuffed in my Chemistry ones.

"Just forget about it now, we have two more classes after this and then we get to go to that stupid slumber party but before that, do you want to catch some lunch?" Damon asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, but we'll have to stop by my house before to pick up my clothes and stuff for the slumber party," I informed him.

"You could always sleep in your birthday suit," Damon winked at me and I punched him in the arm, blushing slightly.

"Shut up," I replied, as we made our way to our seats.

Damon laughed as we slipped into our desks, thankful that the French teacher still hadn't shown up. "I'm so funny," He said, sounding smug.

"You're not. You just think you are," I said, vehemently.

He smirked again. "Everyone knows I am," He replied.

"Everyone but me who knows the truth." I muttered, and he heard me and smirked.

"You're a real prize, Bonnie Bennett," He said, brushing some hair from the side of my face.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"Definitely good," He said, before he covered his mouth with mine. I kissed him back right in the middle of French class until Ms. Poire called out in her French accent: "No Public Displays of Affection in Class! -50 each one of you behavior,"

I rolled my eyes and we continued to kiss, oblivious to the rest of them until Ms. Poire sent us to the Principal's office for blatantly ignoring her orders. We started out into the hallway, hand in hand, then of course we didn't go to the Principal. We were going to be in trouble the next day but we didn't care. All that mattered was the here and now. Carpe Diem.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We sat; our hands entwined across the table, in a diner a few towns over. It was a small, quiet diner so only a few elderly couples were there, enjoying their mid morning teas and cookies. Damon would squeeze my hand every so often and I would see the love flash in his blue eyes and be reminded of how lucky I was that I had him, that we were together.

"Did you ever think you'd be dating someone like me?" He asked, honestly, as he took a sip of his Chocolate milkshake. My Strawberry one lay in front of me, only a few sips taken. Damon was already half done with his.

I shook my head. "Not honestly," I looked away, "I was never the gorgeous blonde one that jocks wanted to date,"

"But you're the gorgeous brunette with caramel skin that any jock would be lucky to date," Damon replied, causing me to smile a little.

"What movie did you get that line from?" I raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"I made it up," He muttered.

I took a sip of my milkshake and leaned across the table to him. He stroked some hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear and then touched my cheek, causing me to blush pink.

"You are amazingly pretty, Bonnie, don't ever forget that," Damon informed me, causing the blush to merge from pink to a tepid red.

"I'll try not to," I said, as honestly as I could.

"Well it doesn't really matter. I'll be there to remind you," He smiled then and I noted once again how gorgeous he was. Sure, he could be a jerk and annoying but he was super sweet and could be loyal, I believed, if he tried hard enough and if he found the right girl who I hoped secretly was me.

I took a sip of my milkshake again, not knowing how to respond to such a claim.

He smiled at my behavior, "Do you think we'll be in trouble for this tomorrow?" He murmured.

"Probably," I replied, "But I don't really care. If we're suspended we can hang out,"

"I think it'll probably be detention." He said, a smile on his lips.

"That works too," I replied, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's actually 4 now," Damon explained, "Whoa, where did the time go?"

"You can say that again," I responded. It felt like we'd hardly been here but we had been here, in fact, for a couple of hours.

"Whoa, where did the time go?" Damon teased, causing me to smirk at him.

"If I haven't told you before, you're not funny,"

"I know where this argument is going to go. How about we cut to the chase?" Damon leaned across the table and kissed me on the lips, holding me close to him. I kissed him back for a few seconds before sitting back, touching his cheek.

"I love you," I admitted, feeling slightly self cautious.

"I love you too," He replied, automatically, placing his hand on top of mine that was on his cheek. We must have looked a little weird but I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"How about we get something to eat and then we can go do something fun before the slumber party?" Damon asked.

"What 'fun thing'?" I asked, wondering what the 'great Damon Salvatore's idea of fun was.

Damon winked at me. "You'll see," He held up a menu. "What do you want to order for Lunch?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I took Bonnie to the place where I liked to go to a roller disco, though I'd never admit it to anyone and I'd never taken a girl there before for fear of being ridiculed. Bonnie however was different. I felt like I could trust her with anything. She wouldn't make fun of me, and if she did, she'd just be teasing and she wouldn't post it on Facebook.

She looked surprised at first but then she totally got into it. We danced, our hands around each-other, laughing and having the time of our lives. I watched the joy on her face and the care for me she clearly portrayed and I knew then that she was special and I would never be able to forget her.

"I never would have expected you to come here," Bonnie explained, when we'd been dancing with our roller skates on for 30 minutes. We had another 15 minutes before we had to head back to Mystic Falls for the slumber party and so that we could pick up Bonnie's clothes and mine, now that I came to think of it.

"Why?" I twirled her around, liking the feel of her warm, soft body in my arms.

"Because I didn't think you were the roller disco type," She admitted, looking at me with that look she always did when she was trying to analyze me. Her sparkling green eyes gazed into mine and her lips curved into an amused but interested smile.

"Is there a certain 'type' for the roller disco?" I was interested because of her wording.

Bonnie's scrunched her eyes up a little in this adorable way, "Not really but I didn't think you were the kind to do this sort of thing. I mean, it is kind of dorky," She laughed, her giggles resonating like the perfect soprano.

"It's dorky but I love it," I admitted, as I started to shake my hips, causing her to burst into laughter quickly. Another thing I loved about her was the way she was so easy to laugh. She found almost everything amusing; it was refreshing compared to some other girls who hardly laughed at anything.

"I love it too," She said, between laughs. "You're really wild, y'know Damon."

"And you're boring. We contrast," I made fun of her and she rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not insane,"

"Well, at least I'm not tiresome." I responded, causing her to push me away playfully and start away from me, skating towards the side of the rink. She started to dance and a few guys started towards her, watching her and dancing alongside her. I felt jealousy flare up at me, and I pushed through them and wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, then she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. The guys trailed off, looking disappointed, and then I looked at my watch and figured it was time to leave.

"We need to get to the slumber party," I informed her.

"I don't want to leave. It's so fun here," She protested, pouting her lip out in this cute way.

"I'll bring you back here," I promised, and she nodded.

"If I didn't fear Caroline's wrath so much I would have suggested we just skip this whole slumber party thing," She muttered, as she hopped over the side of the rink and started unfastening her skates. I sat down beside her and started to do the same.

"We could always have our own slumber party," I raised my eyebrows at her suggestively and she punched me in the arm.

"No, we're going. Caroline and Elena turned out to be really good friends. I thought Anna was too but I guess she's too vain to hang out with the rest of us," She explained, biting on her lip. "I don't know what her problem is,"

"I don't know either," I replied honestly.

Bonnie huffed a little as she struggled to get her skate off.

I laughed. "Need some help there, partner?" I asked, putting on an exaggerated Southern accent.

Bonnie shook her head as she tried to do it on her own but failed. I laughed again and helped her anyway. If I didn't, we would've been there forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Lower! Lower! Lower!" Caroline and Elena chanted that night at the slumber party as Matt attempted to go under the limbo stick.

We were hanging out in Caroline's living room area. Sleeping bags were everywhere and the radio was blasting the latest hits. Everyone was in their pajamas and surprisingly having a blast.

Damon and I watched from on the couch as Matt fell on the floor and Elena yelled out: "Fail! Your go, Stefan," She called to her boyfriend who was lounging on the floor, munching on pretzels from the big bowl.

"No way. I'm not into limbo," Stefan protested, and Elena frowned at him.

"Come on,"

"I'll go," Damon suggested, saving his brother who offered him a thankful look. He winked at me and then walked over to where the girls were holding the stick.

"This should be good," Stefan murmured, as he hopped up to take Damon's place on the couch. We sat side by side, knees knocking against one another as we watched Damon go lower and lower…

Stefan offered me some pretzels and I took them, munching on them as we watched. "Whoa, he's good," I noted.

"Yeah, when he was like 13 and we went to California on holiday, he won the title of Limbo King on the beach," Stefan explained, as Damon succeeded in passing the lowest level.

"Wow," I repeated, as Damon jumped up and Caroline and Elena declared him a champion.

"What are we going to do next?" I asked Stefan, taking a pretzel from his hand just as Caroline yelled out:

"Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?"

Matt, Elena and Damon immediately shouted "ME!" and Stefan and I hurried over to join in their fun. We all sat in a circle with the bottle in the middle. Elena and Caroline sat to each of my sides with Matt in front of me with Stefan and Damon on either side of him.

"Okay, ready?" Caroline's eyes sparkled with excitement.

We all nodded as she span the bottle and it landed on Matt and Elena. Everyone 'oooh-ed' and 'aaah-ed' and Stefan frowned visibly across the circle. I shot him a looking telling him not to worry but he just looked away from me.

"I don't want to kiss Earth Girl," Matt muttered, and Elena just rolled her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back, knotting his hands in her long brown hair until Caroline huffed and Stefan pulled Matt away just as the thirty seconds allotted by the game ended.

"Not bad," Matt replied, and Caroline narrowed her eyes towards him.

Matt spun the bottle next and it landed on Elena once again and Caroline.

"What? Is that even allowed?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know," Elena admitted, not looking too thrilled.

"It's allowed," Damon said, grinning, and the two girls glared at him and so did their boyfriends.

I giggled. "Just go ahead and kiss already," I pleaded, wanting this game to be over. I was nervous I'd be chosen with anyone except Damon. And seeing as the fact that he would be the one chosen for me was a 1 over 6 chance that was hardly going to happen.

Elena rolled her eyes and they leaned forward and kissed for a few seconds. Stefan and Matt both looked grossed out and even I started to get a little repulsed so they pulled back early.

Elena rubbed her lips and so did Caroline but it was all in good fun. Nothing was serious; that was the whole point of this game.

Elena spun it this time and it landed on me and…. Stefan.

Damon cried out: "No way!"

"Jealous are we?" Caroline giggled, but Elena didn't look too pleased about me kissing her boyfriend either.

Damon shrugged, trying to maintain a cool demeanor. "Can we spin again?"

"No way," Caroline and Matt said at the same time.

"Let's just do this thing," I suggested and I leaned towards Stefan. I caught his lips with my own and he kissed me back. It was nice to kiss him but not the fireworks I felt with Damon. He pulled me closer and we carried on kissing until they counted up to 30. Then we pulled back and I was breathless and Stefan was too.

Damon glared at his brother and Elena kissed Stefan on the cheek as if to prove he was hers or something.

"Whoo, that was hot," Caroline exclaimed, sounding pleased at the kiss that had occurred.

"I'll say," Matt said, fanning himself.

"I'm sick of this game, how about we play another?" Damon asked, changing the subject.

"Jealous," Caroline sang under her breath causing Damon to glare at her.

"Let's go stuff our faces and watch a movie," Elena suggested, and we all nodded and got up. Caroline was the only one who wanted to continue to 'Spin the Bottle'.

"_Remember Me _Or _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_?" Elena asked, holding up two movies.

The girls all wanted Remember Me of course and the guys all agreed on Transformers. Caroline ended up putting in the Girl's choice saying she'd put the other one on after.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "I hate the dude who acts in it. He's that idiot from Twilight," He murmured.

Matt and Damon agreed with him but Caroline was vicious in defense so we watched Remember Me all the same.

Halfway through the movie, I stepped out to get some fresh air. I'd never liked sad movies so I was going to stay out here until the movie finished. I was secretly rooting for Transformers; I had a thing for Shia LaBeouf. He was hot but not as hot as Damon, of course.

I felt motion behind me and I looked to see Damon step out onto the porch. He came over and put his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"I didn't like you kissing Stefan," He whispered, with a possessiveness that made me giddy inside though it was all un-feminist and all. "It made me really jealous. I wanted to rip you out of his arms and kiss you myself,"

"I'm glad you didn't kiss anyone," I replied. "There probably would have been a catfight," I joked.

"I'm not joking. My brother or not, I wanted to kill him when I saw him kiss you. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to see you with someone else, Bon." He murmured. "I've never felt this way about a girl before,"

"That's sweet, Damon,"

"It's the truth, Bonnie," He smiled then, "I promise, one day I'm going to make you my wife,"

I giggled, "That's getting a little ahead of the times isn't it?" I asked.

"Just so you know," Damon replied, gruffly. He held me closer to him and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I know now. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else," I murmured, and that was the truth.

It was a miracle that Damon and I had even gotten together. I had been practically branded a freak my entire life; I would never have dreamed of being with Damon. All because of Codename: Damon Salvatore, I had met an amazing guy. As for me and the fact that I'd made Damon Salvatore, the player who never stuck with a girl for more than a few days, fall truly in love. For that, according to several websites on which Anna had posted our video of the Codename, I was a legend.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I told you this would be super long.. I hope you liked the ending!**

**I really wanted to thank all those who stuck with me through all those chapters and reviewed and supported! I never would have finished a story without you (: **

**REVIEW one last time for Bonnie and Damon!**

**See you on my other stories!**

**Lily (: 3 **


End file.
